GAME OF THRONES POWER PLAY VERSION I
by jman007
Summary: Bran the Builder is a Master of Magic...When he gazes into the future he sees, Ned Stark become Hand of the King, Robb Stark is named the King in the North, and then the Red Wedding. Upon his death Bran sends his soul and magic into the future to gift to one of his descendants to change the future
1. Chapter 1

BRAN THE BUILDER

The Night King and his Wights had fled into the lands of Always Winter. Azor Ahai and King Brandon Stark stood atop the wall staring North as the Free Folk who would not bend the knee to anyone traveled beyond the wall. "A pity we could not find a place for them below the wall." Azor says. Prince Azor was from Volyria a country growing in power as the Lords of Volyria are Dragon Riders.

"A pity in deed...But should they ever wish to come back South, a way has been made for them." Brandon replies, referring to the tunnels beneath the wall. The two men are friends and had crossed the sea to Westeros together.

They go down the wall via a lift. When they get to the bottom the Giants are waiting. **_"I thank you for your service...You may go now." _**Bran says to them in their ancient language.

"You know you could have used them in your wars to conquer the North."

He looks at his White Haired friend. The two men are the same height, but Brandon has more muscle. "True. But, they are by nature gentle creatures. I do not want them to suffer the brutality of war."

The wall finished, the White Walkers defeated or driven away. It was a time to celebrate. A great feast is held in the Nightfort; the birthplace of the Night's Watch. "Hail the victorious dead!" Bran says.

"HAIL!"

Then Azor stands up, "Those of you I call brother stand with me now!" Azor wears black garments and so does the men who had volunteered to man the wall with him. There are two hundred men who stand up. These men are the first commanders of the Night's Watch.

They all say in unison, **"Night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns, win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the Nights to come..."**

The Watch currently is 10,000 strong. There are two castle under construction, Eastwatch by the Sea and Shadowtower.

Two days later Bran says his goodbyes and leaves for his home Winterfell. House dustin is the first to swear fealty to House Stark. The Cerwyns, , Mazins, Pools, Cassels, and Tallharts willing bend the knee. Through war Brandon forces the Glovers, Umbers, and Ryswells to bend the knee. House Bolton the greatest rivals of House Stark for rule of the North bent the knee to Brandon's son King Benjen Stark. House Manderly was once of the Reach and migrated North swearing fealty during the reign of King Jon Stark. House Karstark was a branch of House Stark through Brandon's second son Karlon Stark.

Brandon was a master of magic. In his latter years he began to worry about those who would follow in his bloodline. So one evening he visited the godswood. He placed his hand on the tree and gazed into the future. He saw his eldest son force the Bolton's to their knees, two years after his death. He saw his great grandchildren and all those who follow him on the throne of Winterfell. For five thousand years the Starks ruled unchallenged. Then the Targaryens built Dragonstone, but it was Aegon Targaryen who conquered Westeros.

Torrhen Stark became known as the King who bent the knee. Bran did not fault him for this because Torrhen did it to save his people from the fire storms the Dragons would unleash had he not. The Targaryens ruled through fear, most of the time. Some of the Kings were Tyrants then came the Dance of the Dragons when the Blackfyres, Targaryen bastards who had been legitimized waged war to usurp the Targaryens.

After that the power of the Targaryens dwindled to nothing. Many Dragons were hunted down and killed. And those that the Targaryens had did not survive pass two years. Then came the rule of the Mad King Aerys Targaryen. Bran wept as Rickon the Warden of the North was burned at the stake by the mad King. His son Brandon was forced to watch with a rope around his neck. Every time he tried to move and help his father the rope tightened.

Eddard Stark Rickon's second son became Lord of Winterfell. He allied through marriage with House Tully. Catelyn Tully was supposed to marry his brother Brandon. Led by House Baratheon, Houses Stark, Tully, and Arryn bought down the Targaryen dynasty. Bran hoped that Eddard would take the Iron Throne, but it was Robert of House Baratheon who became King over all of Westeros. By now the Night's Watch had fallen from its true path.

Seventeen years later Jon Arryn dies and Robert Baratheon asks his friend Eddard to be Hand of the King. Bran disapproves of Eddard's decision to allow his nephew to go to the wall. There was the incident on the King's rode, then all that befell Eddard Stark in King's Landing. His son calls his banners to war, after Eddard is arrested. Bran's chest swells with pride as Robb Stark wins five battles against the veteran Tywin Lannister. His pride turns to sadness as Eddard Stark is beheaded. Robb breaks his word and marries Talisa Maegyr. His mother Catelyn Stark betrays her son. Theon Greyjoy the Ward of Winterfell betrays Robb as well.

Then Lord Walder Frey of the Twins murders Catelyn, Robb, Talisa Stark and all Robb's men at what becomes known as the Red Wedding. Roose Bolton also participates in this betrayal. Sansa Stark is forced to marry Tyrion Lannister. Then Sansa escapes the Capital with help from Petyr Baelish the same man who betrayed her father. Meanwhile Arya Stark is captured by the brotherhood without banners. She escapes only to be caught by Sandor Clegane. He almost dies fighting Brienne of Tarth and Arya escapes to Braavos and trains as a faceless man. Eventually Arya returns home to avenge her family.

Jon Snow joins the watch. Then later he kills a brother of the watch to become a spy and gain favor with Mance Rayder. He returns to the Watch after his lover tries to kill him. She dies in his arms during the attack on the wall and Castle Black by the Wildlings. Later he is made Lord Commander of the watch, only to be betrayed by his own brothers for doing the right thing. They stab him to death, but he is bought back to life by a Priestess of the Lord of light. Reunited with his half sister or rather cousin they take back Winterfell from the Boltons...When Jon Snow is made King in the North Bran returns to his body and the present.

For many days he thinks about the things he had seen that could happen. He starts creating spells that will allow his soul upon his death to travel forward in time. "Two years before Jon Arryn dies..." He says to himself in his secret labratory, "...That should be enough time to change a few things. But with whom shall I bind my soul with?" He considers Eddard First, but Ned as everyone calls him is too honorable. "He will not have the strength to wield my magic or do what must be done to save our family..."

Bran considers Catelyn Stark next, but she is not a true Stark. "Robb Stark." He whispers to himself. The boy did break his word to Walder Frey. And when it came to strategy in war, Robb Stark was unconventional. Next he considered, Sansa, but she was too naive. The fact that people would underestimate her gave her a great advantage. "Maybe." He whispered. Arya was one to consider, but she was too young. The girl did have what it would take to save the family. "Bran...No the boy is destined to become the new Blood-Raven. He already has untapped power...And Rickon is too young." So that left him with Robb, Sansa, and Arya to choose from.

For many days Bran considered the pros and cons of giving them his power and uniting his soul with theirs. Finally he made his choice and settled it in his mind. Another three years would pass before Bran lay on his death bed. He said a heart felt goodbye to his children and their children before casting the spell that would send his soul and power into the future.

**AUTHOR NOTES: So I really couldn't decide who I would allow to have Bran the Builder's power so I will write three versions of each in separate stories. So in this version I am starting with Robb since he is the eldest.**


	2. Chapter 2

ROBB

Robb Stark is the eldest son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. The heir of Winterfell and future Warden of the North. A leveled headed young man with the weight of the future on his soldiers. Robb is extremely loyal to his family, including his bastard brother Jon Snow. Despite his mother's animosity towards Jon, he sees him as his brother. On occasion Robb has tried to turn his mother's feelings around and has failed. While Robb loves his siblings, he is closest with Jon, Arya, and Theon. At the age of 15 Robb loves learning the sword, riding, and hunting; with a deep desire to prove himself a man and make his father proud.

It is late and everyone, but the household guards have gone to bed. There is a fire blazing in the hearth, summer snows are not uncommon during the long summers of the year in the North. Robb sleeps under a fur blanket. Suddenly it gets cold in his room despite the warmth of the fire place and the fur blanket. Robb's eyes open and he finds a ghostly apparition standing at the foot of his bed.

"Guards!"

"Call whom you will Robb Stark. No one will come, I have seen to that."

"Who are you?" Robb fearfully asks, "What do you want?"

"In life I was known as Bran the Builder...I am the founder of House Stark and your ancestor. I want to save our family from the horrible things I have foreseen before death took me."

"Save us from what?"

"Two years from now Jon Arryn...Your father's former mentor will die from poison given to him by his own wife. King Robert will come North and ask your father to become his Hand and that will be the beginning of woes for our family..." He tells Robb about Jon Snow's true name and parentage. He tells him about the incident on the King's rode, then all that befell Eddard Stark in King's Landing. Robb calls his banners to war, after Eddard is arrested. Robb wins five battles against the veteran Tywin Lannister. "My father beheaded! Never!" Robb yells interrupting Bran.

"Let me finish lad and hold your peace for now for together we shall prevent these things from happening." Robb breaks his word and marries Talisa Maegyr. His mother Catelyn Stark betrays him.

"My own mother betrays me! I...I...cannot believe it."

"For her daughters yes."

Theon Greyjoy the Ward of Winterfell betrays Robb as well. Then Lord Walder Frey of the Twins murders Catelyn, Robb, Talisa Stark and all Robb's men at what becomes known as the Red Wedding. Roose Bolton also participates in this betrayal. "I have heard enough. Please no more."

"As you wish...I will unite my soul with yours...Granting you my power. Together we shall save House Stark."

"Power? What kind of power?"

"You are already a warg...A powerful warg you will become when I unite my soul with yours. You will be able to manipulate the Ice and snow...Influence and put ideas into the minds of others...Heal with the touch of your hand...Cast death spells and much more. You will also have access to my knowledge. The weir-trees will increase the strength of your magic."

Robb wants to say yes, but hesitates, "Why me?"

"Your unconventional battle tactics when the war breaks out and it will...And you broke your word or you will break your word to Walder Frey."

Robb takes a breath, "Alright let us begin. Will this hurt?"

"No. Stand up." Robb obeys and stands on the side of the bed. Bran walks up to him and merges into his body. Robb is mentally assaulted by past, present, and future events. He falls to his knees beside the bed and remains there for an hour. He slowly stands up. _"How do you feel?" _

"That is nerve racking."

_"You can answer me with your mind."_

_"Okay but do not speak to me unless we are alone."_

_"In time my voice will fade. Now get some rest."_

The temperature in the room had returned to normal. Robb gets back into bed and immediately falls asleep. As he sleeps Bran shows him the rest of the things that may happen in the future. The next morning Robb gets up and sits on the side of his bed. _"You were not dreaming last night. At least the part when I appeared to you and merged my soul with yours."_

"I..." He starts off replying out loud, but reverts to speaking with his mind, _"I know...What is the first thing you wish to do?"_

_"First you must learn to control your power...Go through your day as normal and tonight when everyone is asleep we shall sneak into the godswood and practice."_

Robb washes his face, then he joins his family in the great hall for morning meal. As usual Robb sits at the head table, while Jon is made to sit at a lower table. _"You can change his fate." _Bran says as Robb stares at his half-brother.

_"I know." _

"Robb are you alright son?"

On the inside he jumps at the sound of his father's voice, "Oh...I'm fine father. I just have a lot on my mind."

After breaking his fast, Robb goes with his brothers to study their lessons with Maester Luwin, then it is to the courtyard to train with Ser Rodrick, Master at Arms. Because he is merged with Bran, Robb is faster than any normal human. He easily defeats Jon and Theon. He arrogantly challenges them to a two on one duel. After defeating them, he asks Ser Rodrick to face him. There is a standing rule with Ser Rodrick, that anyone who defeats him in training will be allowed to have live steel.

_"You may want to act a little more humble. Do not draw unwanted attention to yourself." _Bran says chastising him from within for showing off.

_"I couldn't help myself, why didn't you tell me about this?"_

_"I did not know that our merger would have such an affect on your physical body."_

The day is slow to pass. Robb is anxious to test his other abilities and start training with magic. Finally the sun goes down, evening meal and finally the castle winds down for bed. Robb sneaks out of his room using a secret passage. _"Let us begin." _Bran says when they arrive in the godswood. _"Place your hand on the weir-tree..." _Robb's mind expands across the North. he can feel, men and women throughout the North. Their emotions, thoughts, and dreams are his to view at his pleasure. After an hour Bran ends the exercise. Then he teaches Robb to summon the magic to manipulate the ice and snow. _"That is enough for today."_

"But we just got started...And I have yet to make any snow or Ice." Robb replies out loud.

_"We have time on our side...Return to your room and sleep."_

Reluctantly Robb obeys. A week would pass before he is able to make ice daggers. Two weeks before he can reshape water and freeze it. He can also use the weir tree to manipulate the earth. Within two months Robb is casting spells and he would practice his power of influence on Theon. During his training Robb and Bran came up with plans for Ned, Jon, the Free Folk, and such.

After his lessons with Maester Luwin Robb goes to his father's solar. "Father may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course come in...I need a break from the castle's finances..." Robb smiles, locks, the door, and takes a seat. "What is on your mind son?"

"Well...I love you father."

"I love you too son."

"You are the most honorable man I know."

"I try to be."

"You have taught me to be a man of honor. With that being said...I am deeply conflicted."

"About what?"

"Forgive me for saying, but a man of your principles...doesn't strike me as a man who would break his marriage vows." Robb could reach into his father's mind and bend him to his will, but he would not do that.

"Even the most honorable of men fall to weakness son."

"I do not see that in you father."

Ned shakes his head, "Son what is all this about?"

"Its about Jon's mother." His father's demeanor dramatically changes, "There it is...You get that same look whenever I, Jon, or Arya ask you about her. And it it is the same look you get whenever someone compares Arya to Aunt Lyanna." Eddard gets up and turns his back to Robb.

"I do not want to talk about this Robb."

It was time to push him even further so that the truth can come out. "Aunt Lyanna is Jon's mother isn't she?"

"How could you ask me such a thing?"

He was getting angry, but his back is still to Robb, "Because you breaking your vows to mother makes no sense. But you lying about who Jon's mother does make sense. Rhaegar kidnaps my aunt and then you return with a baby claiming he is yours."

Finally Ned turns to face Robb, "Rhaegar did not kidnap your Aunt. They fell in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal. They married in secret. She actually named him Aegon..."

"What about his other wife?"

"Princess Elia and Lyanna were friends...And the Targaryens were known for practicing incest and polygamy..."

Robb already knew the answers to these questions, "Why lie?"

He sits down, "To protect Jon." He explains how Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Armory Lorch killed the Targaryen children. Gregor raped Elia before killing her. "They laid their dead bodies before Robert, cloaked in Lannister colors. Something had changed in Robert. The man i knew would not allow two Knights to kill innocent children. On her deathbed my sister made me promise to protect Jon...I named him Jon and thank the gods he looks like a Stark." As he spoke Ned's voice became hypnotic like. He looks at Robb, "You are a very intelligent young man to figure all this out son, but I ask you to keep this a secret."

He nods, "I will obey you father, but Jon and mother deserve to know the truth. Jon thinks he is a bastard. One day and one day soon he will come to the conclusion that he has no place here and will most likely join the Night's Watch...Mother needs to know the truth, because she believes you were unfaithful and Jon does not deserve her animosity...You must tell them before it is too late."


	3. Chapter 3

EDDARD

"I will obey you father, but Jon and mother deserve to know the truth. Jon thinks he is a bastard. One day and one day soon he will come to the conclusion that he has no place here and will most likely join the Night's Watch...Mother needs to know the truth, because she believes you were unfaithful and Jon does not deserve her animosity...You must tell them before it is too late."

"I...don't know son. The fewer people who know a secret the less likely that secret comes out."

Robb stands up, "At least think about. Promise me that."

"I will." Ned watches his son leave. Robb showed a lot of maturity and cleverness figuring out his secret. He knew Robb wouldn't tell, but at the same time his son is expecting him to reveal the truth to Catelyn and Jon. When Ned bought Jon home he wanted to tell Catelyn the truth. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. They had been married for a year and a half. The newly wed couple had a son and spent the first part of the their marriage apart because of the war. Jon was a baby and he figured Catelyn would love Jon no matter what. He was wrong, _"Family! Duty! Honor!" _Cat had thrown the words of her House in his face that day.

She was angry at him for a long time and did not allow him into her bed. Three years would pass before she did. Ned would spend the next two months going back and forth on whether or not to reveal the truth. Robb did not pressure or ask what he was thinking. Then Ned's brother Benjen visits Winterfell. Benjen had joined the Night's Watch after the war. The pain of losing his father and brother were too much. "Ned!"

"Benjen welcome home." Ned says embracing his brother.

"My home is Castle Black, but thank you all the same."

"Aye...So what brings you here."

"Recruits for the watch...Anyone in the dungeons looking for a pardon?"

"The summer snows have kept our dungeons empty."

He sighs, "I figured as much. Still it gave me an excuse to see you all." Ben stays for a few days. During his stay a few of the small folk volunteered for the watch. Eventually the summer snows melted and it was truly summer again. "Before I go. You should know that Jon has been asking me about the watch."

Ned's heart jumps. Robb was right, "What did you tell him?"

"I gave him a coated version of the truth. He could do well at Castle Black as a brother. Life will be hard for him. A man must earn what he gets in the watch."

"I will talk with the lad..." Ned had decided he would finally reveal the truth to Jon and his Lady wife.

"Write me and let me know what comes of it."

"I will...Are you heading back to Castle Black?"

"First to White Harbor...Lord Manderly always has men in his dungeons for one reason or another."

The next day after morning meal Ned decides to tell them. "Jon come here." He calls out as the other children get up to go to their lessons. "Cat, Robb will all of you join me in the Solar."

They were half way to the Solar when Cat asks, "Ned, what is this about?"

"Family business." He vaguely replies. When they reach the solar, Ned opens the door and allows them to enter. Then he closes and locks the door.

"If this is so important why is Jon here?"

"Because he needs to hear this as well." Ned pours himself a cup of ale before starting. He drinks it down, "I ask you all to swear, that what is said here, remains between us." They all swear, "Robb...He figured this out a few months ago."

"Figured what out?" Cat asks.

Ned sighs, it is hard to reveal a secret that he had been holding on to for the past fifteen years. "Cat I did not mean to hurt you."

"Hurt me how?"

"My sister Lyanna...She was Jon's mother." Cat looks at Jon and then Robb, before returning her attention to Ned. Jon just stares dumbfounded before he breaks the silence.

"If Lyanna was my mother..."

"She was." Ned quickly responds.

"Then who was my father?"

"Rhaegar..." Cat says before Ned or Robb could speak, "Prince Rhaegar was his father."

"Yes...He did not kidnap or rape her. They fell in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Lyanna ran away with Prince Rhaegar and they married in secret...When I found Lyanna she was dying from childbirth...She named you Aegon Targaryen...The Seventh of his name. I named you Jon to protect your true identity. If the wrong people knew about you. Your life would be in danger."

"Jon you're a Prince." Robb says.

"Why tell me now?" Jon asks.

"Because you asked your uncle Benjen about the Night's Watch and Robb convinced me to tell both you and Cat." He looks at Cat. He had been watching her facial expressions the whole time. "Cat...Do you have something to say...or..."

PART II. CATELYN

She does't answer. Catelyn Stark stands up, staring at her husband. Then she makes for the door. "Mother!"

"Cat!"

She ignores her husband and son as they call her name. She leaves the Solar and heads for the Sept. Cat was born in the faith of the seven and Ned had a small Sept built so that she could continue practicing her faith. When Catelyn is alone she bursts into tears, assaulted by an array of emotions. Anger is the first emotion she feels. Angry at Ned for not trusting her with the truth. True they did not know each other at the time, but still. When he came home from the war, Cat had given him a son. The next emotion she felt was regret. In the beginning she tried to be a mother to Jon, but he was a constant reminder of Ned's infidelity. She had gone out of her way to distinguish between her children and her husband's supposed bastard.

Fear was what she felt next. Fear of whether or not she could forgive her husband for lying and putting the family through this. Fear that Ned may have other secrets. Fear that Jon may never forgive her for the way she treated him over the years. She starts laughing, because Ned had never been unfaithful to her. Now she feels hope and starts praying to the Father for guidance. Asks the Mother to help her forgive, the Maiden for compassion, the Crone for Wisdom. The Warrior and the Blacksmith for strength to do what must be done.

When Cat leaves the Sept evening meal had passed. She goes to the Kitchen and finds something to eat. When she goes to her room she finds Ned sitting on the side of the bed. They stare at each other. "I am angry that you kept the truth from me. I am overjoyed that you never broke your marriage vows to me. I am ashamed of the way I have treated Jon and it all falls back to the lie you told."

He sighs, "I told it to protect Jon from Robert. It was Lyanna's dying request."

She goes to the bed and sits down beside him, "Promise me no more secrets."

"I swear by the old gods and all my ancestors...No more secrets."

She takes his hand, "We have to legitimize Jon." They inform the family that Jon will be legitimized and made a proper member of the family. All the Lords of the North are invited to Winterfell. A feast is held to honor Jon Stark.

_"I told you my father would come around." _Robb says to Bran.

_"Yes you did, now we must unite the North and the Free Folk as allies."_

_"After everyone leaves we will take the first steps..."_


	4. Chapter 4

MANCE RAYDER

Mance Rayder was found as a baby by a man of the Night's Watch. He was raised in Mole's Town near Castle Black and became a brother of the Watch. Eventually Mance learns the truth from an old woman and leaves the Night's Watch. A few years later Mance with a hunting party is attacked by White Walkers. So he starts traveling from clan to clan trying to convince them of the Long Night that is coming. After fifteen years Mance has gathered all the Free Folk clans into one army for the purpose of getting south.

During this time Mance falls in love with a woman named Val. She is pregnant with his first child. The moon is full, Mance sleeps, and as he sleeps he dreams. A dream forged by the power Robb Stark now wields and enhanced by the weeping tree in the godswood.

_**Mance awakens in his tent alone. **__"Val!" **He calls worried, **"VAL!" **Mance gets up and goes outside. The tents, the men, women, and children are all gone. **"Hello!" _

_"Mance Rayder!" _**_A voice says calling his name. It is a giant sitting on a tree on its side._**

_"Who are you?"_

_"A messenger of the old gods...Come there is something you must see..." _**_As the Giant stands to his full height a pair of wings appear. He picks up Mance and flies North to the wall. They land on the top of the wall. Below the Free Folk attack the wall as the Crows desperately try to defend it. _**_"If you attack the wall your people will lose. Many will die and you will be hanged for deserting."_

**_Mance looks at the winged Giant._**_ "And if I do nothing we fall to the Night King."_

_"I will give you some wisdom Mance Rayder...Come!" **Once again they take to the air and land at the Fist of the First Men. **"Do you know this place?"_

_"Aye I do. The Fist of the First Men."_

**_The Giant bends down,_**_ "Buried here in the spot is a cache of Dragonglass weapons left behind by the First Men. Dragonglass can kill White Walkers and their Wights...They can also be killed by Valyrian Steel...Capture a Wight and ask to speak with the Warden of North Eddard Stark...He is an honorable man and he will help you if you show him the truth...Remind the Crows of their true purpose. It will be hard, but not impossible."_

WINTERFELL

ROBB

Robb returns to his mind and removes his hand from the weeping tree. "Well the easy part is over." He says out loud.

_"Yes now we must convince two groups of people who have hated each other for decades to work together."_

Robb starts walking back towards his room. "Now we must work on my father again." The next day Robb goes to the library to find the Journal of Bran the Builder. It takes two days to find. He allows another four days to pass, during which time he checks on Mance's progress. "Father I have been reading the journals of Bran the Builder..." Robb says breaking his fast with the family one morning. Jon who is now a Stark in name sits with them.

"Oh."

"Yes...Well Uncle Benjen's recent visit got me to thinking about the Watch."

"You thinking about joining?" Theon asks.

"No. But what I have read disturbs me."

"And what is that?"

"Well the Night's Watch was created to defend the realm from White Walkers."

"And Snarks and Grumpkins..." Theon says causing everyone, but Ned and Jon to laugh.

"Theon this is serious...The journal says that Bran the Builder built tunnels in the wall so that the Free Folk could get south of the wall should ever the need arises. The Night's Watch was not meant to fight the Free Folk."

"The Wildlings have been our enemies for generations. They are always coming south to raid our lands, rape and murder." Eddard responds.

"This is not a proper conversation for breakfast." Catelyn Stark firmly says in a motherly way.

"I'm sorry mother, but the Watch is not what it use to be and if the White Walkers ever return...We will be unprepared."

"Robb you have a point and I will give more thought to this, but as your mother said. This is not a proper conversation for morning meal."

"I am sorry mother."

MANCE

Mance awakens from his dream. He had never had a dream like the one he just had. Though dreams of the future are not unheard of for those who possess the gift. Mance was pretty sure he did not have that gift. "You cannot ignore such a visitation." Val says after Mance tells her about the dream. "It was a warning from the gods. Call the Elders together, but do not tell them about the dream. Tell them you have a new plan. A plan that will be less bloody than attacking the wall..."

Mance kisses his wife and then he summons the Elders the following day. The Free Folk believe in the old tales of the North, and at the same time they had no love for Wargs and greenseers. Mance could not tell them that his latest idea was inspired by a dream. "After careful consideration I believe I have a plan to get us south of wall with no bloodshed."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Magnar asks.

"I remember my days as a crow...In the library at Castle Black there is a map that leads to the fist of the first men...There buried is a cache of Dragonglass...It can be used to kill White Wallkers and their Wights. Also we should try to capture a Wight and show the Crows what is coming for us all. In fact we should try to convince the Warden of the North as well."

"You want to parlay with the knee benders?" Rattleshirt asks incredulously.

"Eddard Stark is a man of honor. If we show him the truth he will listen to us...Look if we want our children to be safe we need to do the hard things. One of them is making peace with the Crows and the Lords of the North." It took a few days, but Mance was able to convince them. Fifty volunteers go with Mance to the Fist of the First Men. Mance had also left orders to capture any Crow his scouts find alive. They capture seven including Benjen Stark.

"We have something to show you Crows..." Mance says to Benjen and his brothers.

"By the gods!" They all exclaim.

"Warrior save me!" One man says.

"Benjen Stark...I show you and your brothers what is coming for all of us. Go back to the Lord Commander tell him that I and the Elders of the Free Folk wish to parlay with him, his Commanders, Lord Eddard Stark and all the Lords of the North...We wish to show them this..."


	5. Chapter 5

JEOR

Jeor Mormont had joined the Night's Watch, after his son Jorah Mormont disgraced House Mormont by selling poachers into slavery. His sister Maege Mormont rules the House and Bear Island. Eventually Jeor rose through the ranks to become Lord Commander of the Watch. Recently his sleep had been disturbed by dreams of White Walkers and messages of doom. While at meal with his commanders the horn sounds once for returning Rangers. "Benjen Stark...You are late." Mormont says greeting him as they enter the courtyard from the tunnel.

"And with good reason Lord Commander...We bring a message from Mance Rayder."

After the message was delivered Jeor meets with his commanders and allows Benjen to tell them what he told him. "Its a lie!" Alliser Thorn yells, "A trick! To lure us into a trap!"

"If you had seen what we saw. You would not say that." Benjen replies. They argue for hours on whether or not to meet with Mance.

Jeor stands up, "My brothers...For days now I have been haunted by dreams of White Walkers. And in the library I found these." He raises two scrolls, "A treatise between the First Lord Commander of the Watch and Free Folk...It allows them to pass south of the wall should ever the Night King and his White Walkers return...We have fought the Wildlings for years and they us...The cold winds gather, Winter is coming, and the dead with it. We must be ready. I will contact Lord Stark and tell him of Mance's request to Parlay." Jeor's decision is not well liked, but Benjen and the others are able to convince them that it is necessary. Instead of sending a Raven Benjen rides for Winterfell to tell Eddard Stark the Warden of the North in person.

It takes two weeks to reach Winterfell and another two for Benjen to return with his brother. Robb, Theon, and Jon accompany them to Castle Black. "Lord Stark...Thank you for coming Ned."

"I could hardly pass up a chance to see a White Walker with my own eyes...May the gods help us all...These are my sons Robb my eldest and Jon...This is my Ward Theon Greyjoy."

"I have prepared rooms for you in the King's Tower."

Over the next few days Lords from all over the North arrive to meet with the Free Folk. "I do not like this Ned." Jon Umber says in the main hall, after all the Lords had arrived and assembled. "Meeting with the Wildlings...Tis not right."

Robb is in earshot, "What would you have us do Lord Umber? Allow women and children to die and rise again in the army of the dead. They are people same as you and me. They worship the old gods same as we do...Do not begrudge them life just because they do not bend the knee..."

"Forgive my son he speaks out of turn."

"The lad may have spoken out of turn, but he's right." Mormont says speaking up. "And I ashamed to say that the Night's Watch is not what it was meant to be. My brothers! My Lords! We can change that!"

The day finally came when the Commanders of the Watch and the Lords of the North would meet with the Free Folk Elders. _"If something goes wrong...You will have to intervene." _Bran says to Robb in his mind.

"I know..."

"Raise the gate!" Jeor commands. They ride up the tunnel, twenty-five lords of the North and fifteen Commanders of the Night's Watch. Waiting for them at the weeping-tree are an equal number of Free Folk Elders. Guest Rights are observed by both sides.

Mance Raydar stands up, "I guess I should begin. Thank you Lords Stark and Mormont for meeting with us...We Free Folk and you men of the Watch, we have a long history of Killing each other. But the true purpose pf the Watch is to protect the realms of men from the White Walkers..."

Men like Jon Umber and Alliser Thorn wanted to say something disrespectful, but Robb who has his hand on the root of the weir-tree is mentally keeping everyone calm and respectful. He can feel the shock of men like Rattleshirt and Tormund when certain people do not interrupt Mance.

"...Are we Free Folk not men? We laugh, love and breath same as you who live below the wall." He wanted to say Knee-benders, but something prevented him from using those words. The Free Folk likes to throw around insults to test people. "We serve the old gods same as you. We ask for a chance to live. As the Starks say Winter is coming...Them with blue eyes are coming as well..." Mance nods and some men standing off to the side bring forth a large wooden box. They open it and from inside a Wight comes out. It snarls beneath its gag as it struggles against the chains.

"We can kill them with fire, Valyrian Steel, or Dragonglass."

"Wait!" Robb yells just as the Free Folk are about to demonstrate how to kill the White.

"Wait! Why?" Mance asks raising his hand to stop his men.

"We need to show that to the Lords in the South...All of Westeros united together against a common enemy."

"The Old legends say that the wall is laced with magic...They cannot pass through the wall."

"Then we take it around."

The Free Folk whisper among themselves. "I would rather not risk it." Unable to influence them any further they burn the White. "Now you see...All we ask is for sanctuary South of the wall...And in exchange we will help man the wall and fight when the time comes."

"And after?" Alliser Thorn asks.

"If we can destroy all the White Walkers and their leader...Then we will return to our lands beyond the wall. We will not bend the knee to anyone, but we will respect your laws so long as we live below the wall."

"Before we come to any agreements there must be an assurance of trust." Lord Glover says.

"And how do we accomplish that?" Tormund Giant's Bane asks.

"A Prisoner or Ward...Someone of importance from each side to make sure that both sides abide by the agreement set forth today." Lord Glover replies.

"I do not feel that necessary." Mormont says speaking up. "The First Lord Commander of the Watch signed a treaty with your ancestors. It allows you south of the wall. If we abide by the treaty..."

"A prisoner exchange will prevent either side from committing treachery."

"I say Mance and..." Alliser looks at Jon Stark. He smiles as it is a way for him to get revenge. Alliser had supported the Targaryens during Robert's rebellion. "...Jon Stark."

"Mance is the reason the Free Folk are working together..." Tormund says speaking up, "...Without him the Clans fall into chaos."

Eddard stands up, "We have much to think on. I say we part ways for now and meet back in four days time."

"Agreed!"

It was not an easy decision to make, but for the good of all Jon agreed to be a prisoner of good will to the Free Folk with a little encouragement from Robb. When they met again Mance agreed so long as he was under Eddard Stark's protection. No one else could be trusted. With an agreement in place the Free Folk would be allowed below the wall until the White Walkers were defeated. Mance would stay with Lord Stark and Jon would live among the Free Folk until it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

JON

"You are the son of the Dragon. A Prince...Be the leader I know you can be." Robb says to Jon before they part ways. Eddard will remain at Castle Black to make sure that the Free Folk are treated fare as they pass through the wall. Robb will return to Winterfell with Mance Rayder. Rumors had spread that Giants were allied with the Free Folk, so many of the Northern Lords stayed at Castle Black to see if it were true. The Free Folk took great pleasure in the looks on their faces when they saw the Giants and the Mammoths they rode.

"Why do they call you Giant's Bane?" Jon asks Tormund.

"Because I killed a Giant...His wife took me for one of her children and fed me at her breast." He laughs slapping Jon on the shoulder. The Free Folk are allowed to build a village on the Gift. A stretch of land given to the Watch long ago. The land is good for farming and hunting. The Watch never uses it.

Jon's first few days with the Free Folk are uneasy. Some avoid him, others try to provoke him into a fight. There are those who genuinely try to make him feel welcome. Even one of the Giants befriends Jon in a round about fashion; communication is a block to developing a relationship.

Often times Jon finds a few of the young women around his age staring at him from afar. "We steal our women…" Tormund says explaining the ins and outs of courting a woman of the Free Folk. "…You have to have her permission to touch her first. Some women will give permission only to put up a fight later on to test the man."

"Interesting custom." Jon replies.

"Tormund." A beautiful redhead calls his name walking up.

"Ygritte…Jon Stark…Jon Stark…Ygritte."

Jon stares at her in awe. He had seen many beautiful Northern maidens in his life. None of them made his heart pound and his groin swell the way Ygritte did. "So you're the knee bender. They were right about you. You're a pretty man." She looks at Tormund, "I'm leading a hunt with Bo, Arri, Bear, Tom and Saddy."

"Take Jon with you."

She looks at him, "I don't know can he hunt or does he have someone do his hunting for him?"

"I'm better with a bow than you."

"We shall see…Jon Stark."

"Where are you going?" Ygritte asks joining the hunting group at the edge of the camp.

"I am going with you." The Wildling replies.

"Does Tormund know?"

"He's not my father."

"Whatever."

"What is with the Hawk?" Jon asks following Ygritte.

She looks at Jon, "You know nothing Jon Stark…Orell is a Warg."

Jon had heard the term before, but he never thought he would meet one. "I know what a Warg is…So he can actually enter the mind of animals."

"Yes…Makes hunting a little boring. I like stalking my prey." Within three hours they bag a deer. It is Ygritte's arrow that brings it down from a hundred paces.

"I think the Warg likes you." Jon says standing beside Ygirtte.

"He asked to steal me once…I said no."

"You got any family? Mother, father, siblings?"

She looks at him, "They're all dead…My father and mother died fighting the Thenns when they raided our lands…My brother he died of brain fever."

"I'm sorry."

She looks at Jon, "Why you sorry?"

He frowns, "Its something people say to show sympathy." She stares at Jon, "To show the other person that they care about what happened to them."

"Why? You don't know me."  
"Isn't that why I'm here? To get to know you and your people." She does not answer and walks away. They return to camp with four deer, lots of rabbits, and a wild boar.

"You carry a sword. You any good with it?" Orell asks.

"Good enough…You want to spar?"

"What is sparring?"

"Training…A fake sword fight to keep up your skills."

"Yeah sure I'll spar…" Many people gather around as the two men square off. Jon tests Qrell's skills. The older man has experience, Jon is younger and stronger. To his surprise the Free Folk use blunted weapons to practice and train with as well. As the fight progresses Jon gets a few cheers from the gathered crowd, because of his fancy moves. While Orell's style of fighting is unorthodox, Jon is able to hold his own and resorts to using his endurance to wear Orell down.

"Well done." Orell says from his back. The match had ended with Jon knocking Orell's sword from his hand and a kick to the chest. Jon offers him his hand and helps him up, but Orell pulls him close. "I have seen the way you look at Ygritte. Stay away from her."

"If she tells me to stay away I will."

Tormund walks up and separates the two, "Alright that's enough." He pulls Jon away, "You got show me some of those moves."

"Alright how about later." When later comes a few of the Free Folk join them, including Ygritte. Everyday Jon leads a training session more people join. Sometimes the Giants would come to sit and watch. One day Jon is out riding with a man by the name called Gopher. He had become one of the many friends Jon made among the Free Folk.

They are joined by Ygirtte, "What are you two doing out here?"

"Mapping the land and you?" Gopher asks.

"Just riding."

Gopher notices the way that Jon and Ygritte are staring at each other. "Well I am finished for the day…I'll be head'n back…Jon you coming?"

"Ride with me Jon Stark." Ygritte commands.

As soon as Gopher leaves they start racing through the forest. They stop by a lake, "Its so beautiful here."

Jon stares blankly at Ygritte, "Aye it is beautiful."

She returns his stare, "What Jon Stark? You want to steal me?"

He smiles, "I'm not one of the Free Folk. How about I tell you some poetry."

"What's poetry?"

_"Her hair is red like a rose in bloom…She is wild and beautiful…Full of thorns to prick the skin…I will not fear for the pain makes me worthy to hold her…Hold her in my arms…Her petals are…"_

She tackles Jon kissing him wildly and passionately. "I have never heard words like that before…Touch me Jon Stark…Touch me with your hands…Make love to me." They undress each other and make love beside the pond. As they do a Hawk flies overhead.


	7. Chapter 7

TALISA

ROBB

Catelyn, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were not pleased with Eddard Stark when he and Robb returned without Jon and told them about the agreement. They were even less happy to learn that a Wildling would be staying with them. Eventually Robb had to influence them mentally to keep them calm and make them accept the situation. With the Alliance established Robb could turn his attention to other matters. He has a year, four months, and a few days left until Jon Arryn is poisoned.

In a possible future Robb breaks his word to Lord Walder Frey and marries Talisa Maegyr. She becomes pregnant with his child. Both are murdered on Walder Frey's orders at the Red Wedding. That future will never be as Robb intends to use his power to find Talisa, influence her to come to Winterfell court and marry her.

It took a few days, but eventually he found Talisa in Torrhen's Square using her healing talents to help the poor. Now he used his power of influence on Sansa to get her ask their parents about learning to become a healer. Once the plan to meet Talisa is in place Robb concurs with Bran on their next move.

"_How should we save Jon Arryn's life?" _Robb mentally asks Bran.

_"I think saving Jon Arryn would be a waste of time…Robert Baratheon may still come North…If only to make a marriage arrangement between our two Houses…The truth of Cersei's children will still come out and there will be war…"_

_ "True, but this time the Vale will fight beside us against the Lannisters and the Tyrells…"_

_ "And if we defeat them…You will still have to tend with Stannis and his Red Witch…They will not surrender the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale without a fight. And your father will still be honored bound to support Stannis' claim to the Iron Throne."_

_ "Kill Stannis and Renly is King. He will be more agreeable to allowing us independence…"_

_ "Your father will have to go the wall…If you are going to be King."_

_ "You would condemn my father to the wall?"  
"Better than losing his head…We cannot control and influence everything…" _Robb didn't like the idea of his father spending his last years in the Night's Watch, but it was better than him losing his head.

TALISA

After the Doom of Valyria the Volantenes tried to build their own empire, but because Aegon Targaryen intervened the people of Volantis satisfied themselves with their own territories. The society became a slave based like many of the free cities in the east. As time passed Volantis became one of the most powerful and populous cities in the world; second only to Braavos in power.

The people of Volantis have very strict laws concerning society and slavery. Every slave receives a mark in regards to what that slave is meant for. A fish for slaves who handle fish or work the fishing vessels, a fly for dung shoveling, a tear with its point facing down is for whores, crossed hammers for builders, a circle within a circle for those who drive carts. Slaves served in many aspects of life with the exception of pit fighting. Slaves caught carrying arms were immediately put to death.

The Rhoyne River runs through Volantis and divides the city in two. The Western side is open to traders and the Eastern side houses the inner city and the elite. A two hundred-foot wall called the black wall surrounds the Eastern half. The wall is wide enough on the battlements for chariots to ride across. Foreigners are not allowed in the Eastern quarter.

The government is ruled by the Triarchs. The Triarchs are elected from the two ruling class of government organizations. One is known as the Tigers and the other the Elephants. The Tigers are descendant from the warrior class which started the wars with the other free cities. The Elephants recently rose to power from the merchant class. Volantis hosts the largest standing army in the east. But despite its military might there are more slaves in Volantis than citizens.

**CASTLE MAEGYR – 8YRS AGO**

**One of the oldest families from the warrior class is House Maegyr. The House was founded during the reign of the Targaryens and has been around since the city was built. Maro Maegyr is the current lord of the House and a sitting Triarch. His wife is Lady Avalene Maegyr nee' Zyre. She has given him two children a daughter Talisa and a son named Arro Maegyr.**

**The Maegyr's own many slaves and Maro himself commands a personal army 20,000 strong. It is late summer and the Maegyrs are hosting a grand feast. Children run and play, both Talisa and Arro run with the children. Talisa is twelve name days old and Arro is eleven. _"By the goddess it's hot…" _Talisa says.**

**_"I have an idea lets go swimming…"_**

**So down the lake they go near the castle. Several slaves and guards go with the children. Talisa is standing in the shallows talking with her friends. When she realizes her brother is not around teasing her as he usually does. _"Arro!"_ She starts calling and then screams when sees him floating face down in the water.**

**Talisa pulls him from the water with all her might. She kneels at his side weeping when the large slave shoves her and places his head to his chest. _"You filthy slave you dare put your hands on Lady Talisa!"_ Another girl screams, but she is ignored, as he places his mouth over Arro's and blows. Then he presses down on his chest as guards show up. _"That filthy slave pushed the mistress…"_**

**They point their spears at him, _"No wait!"_ Talisa commands.**

**Then her brother spits up water and starts coughing. The slave steps back and then Talisa hugs her brother, _"Don't ever scare me like that again…"_ The soldiers place manacles on him. _"No and do not hurt him…He saved my brother's life."_**

**Maro is furious, but the slave did save his son's life and Talisa begs her father to have mercy_, "Well slave you shoved my daughter, but you save my son…What should I do with you?"_**

**_"Whatever the master pleases…"_**

**_"Father please…"_**

**He nods, _"A life for a life…I give you your life slave…You are free…"_**

**_"If it please the Master this one wishes to serve family Maegyr as a free man…"_**

**_"Why you are free?" Talisa asks._**

**_"And where would this one go…Lady Talisa…"_**

**_"I could give you gold…"_**

**_"I wish to serve as a free man…"_**

**_"You will serve my daughter…"_**

**Later Talisa sits alone in her room thinking on what she had witnessed. She smiles and comes to a decision. _"Where did you learn to do that?"_**

**_"This…My father was a healer, but he was also a drunk and a gambler…He lost everything and was sold me as a slave to pay his debts…I learned a lot from him…"_**

**_"Will you teach me…"_**** For the next five months Talisa learned many things from Kasad about healing. Then she asks her father to hire a master healer to teach her and Kasad. Kasad finishes his education as a healer and Talisa becomes a healer. Kasad also learns the sword and becomes a personal bodyguard to Arro. _"I am leaving father for Westeros…I am tired of slavery and watching others suffer…I want to go to Westeros where I can put my skills to use…"_**

**Three years had passed since her brother almost drowned. Her father agrees and allows her to leave.**

TORRHEN"S SQUARE – PRESENT DAY

Talisa smiles thinking back on that time and all the things that led to her becoming a healer. She was very good at it. Employing her skills to help the poor and needy. Then one day she got the inspiration to pass on what she learned. It was the same day she learned the Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North was looking for a healer to teach his daughter. She packs her things and heads for Winterfell hoping she would be the first to get there.

Upon arriving at Winterfell Talisa is greeted by Lord and Lady Stark who introduce her to the rest of the household members. "If it is okay, I would like to take Lady Sansa around the North for a few weeks for the experience."

"I don't know. I do not like the idea of Sansa being away from home." Catelyn says.

"Neither do I."

"Perhaps her brother can come with us…Along with a few of your men. I am used to traveling by myself." Robb had already put the idea in his parent's head. So when Talisa bought it up they eventually agreed. Talisa, Sansa, Robb, and twenty men traveled for the next six months from village to village helping people. As they traveled Talisa and Sansa became like sisters, while Talisa and Robb developed a romantic relationship.

"I feel like I can tell you anything…Be anything for you." Robb says in the garden at New Castle in White Harbor. It is the fifth month of their tour and the group is getting ready to head back to Winterfell.

She smiles, "Sometimes I feel like you are reading my mind."

"I love you Talisa…and I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you." They share a first kiss under the moonlight. Upon returning to Winterfell Robb informs his father and mother that he would like to marry Talisa. Catelyn agrees because Talisa is of noble birth and for Robb's happiness. Eddard wants Robb's happiness, but he has a different problem. Some of the Northern Lords have daughters of age for a match, but he has other children so they cannot raise too much of a fuss.

Arrangements are made so that Talisa's father, mother, and brother can be present for the wedding. The castle is decorated with fresh flowers, food is prepared, and invitations are sent out. A month later Talisa's family arrives, along with the Northern Lords, and Catelyn's brother Edmure. Lysa Catelyn's sister had been invited but she refuses. Cat's Uncle shows up and Jon arrives with Tormund and Ygritte who is introduced to the family.

MANCE

"Well you look good for a Prisoner." Tormund jokes.

"Ward! How are things with our people? Is everyone getting along?"

"So far so good. No feuds of any kind, no incidents with the Northern Lords or the Crows…Sorry the Night's Watch. Even the Thenns are behaving."

"And how is the young Lord getting along."

"Fine young lad…He is teaching our people to fight like a real army. The Free Folk has come to respect him. And Ygritte, why is she here?"

"Well she and Jon are the talk of the clans."

Mance smiles, "No shit?"

TALISA

Arya takes a real liking to Ygritte as she can use a bow and fight. The two even take time to practice and Ygritte shows Arya the finer points of archery. The day of the wedding Talisa wears a white dress and a diamond necklace given to her by her mother. The Wedding to be held in the godswood. Before a Septan, friends, and family Robb and Talisa say their vows. Then it is to the main hall for the wedding feast and gifts.

Robb leans over to Talisa, "I can't wait to get you to the bridal chamber." He whispers causing her to blush.

Many hours pass by when Theon stands up, "My Lords and Ladies…I think it time for the bedding ceremony!"

Everyone cheers, but Robb stands up, "Forgive me my Lords and Ladies, but there will be no bedding ceremony." When Robb says this Ned and Cat exchange looks. Ned had forbidden it at their wedding as well. Robb takes Talisa's hand and escorts her out of the main hall.

"What is a bedding ceremony?" As Robb explains Talisa becomes horrified. "Thank you for stopping it. We have no such custom in the east."

"The only man who will be removing your clothes is me." Over the next few days the voice of Bran the Builder began to fade. "You seem melancholy. Is everything alright?"

Robb takes her hands, "I promised you know secrets between us…"

"Yes."

Robb tells her about Bran the Builder and the magic he gave him. He even shows her by freezing a bowl of water by the bed. "I can no longer hear his voice in my head…Sometimes I feel alone."

"You are not alone…You have me."

They kiss, "You are not afraid of me?"

She smiles, "No."


	8. Chapter 8

JON ARRYN

The time had come and Robb decided to save Jon Arryn by nudging his mind to a certain level of suspicion about his wife and Petyr Baelish. He had to use the weirtree to amplify his power because of the distance. One day Jon Arryn was observing the way his wife acted with Petyr Baelish. It got him thinking about how she begged Jon to make Petyr Baelish Master of Coin. His mind also went back to their wedding night. Lysa Arryn was not a virgin when he lay with her.

Next was his son Robin, the boy was nothing like Jon Arryn. The same way the Queen's children were nothing like Robert at that age. Robert, all Baratheons in fact were black of hair and blue of eyes. Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen were not fathered by Robert. But then who was there father. Robert began to suspect the Queen's brother, Ser Jaime Lannister of the King's Guard. He set the thought on the side for the time being and focused on the boy Robin Arryn.

The boy was still feeding at his mother's breast. He had no interest in the things Jon did at his age. Things like reading, art, and study of things to further the mind. He decides to summon his wife's handmaiden. "Whom do you serve?" Jon Arryn asks.

"Your wife m'lord."

"You serve me…You serve House Arryn. My wife dismissed her last handmaiden…I didn't think of it at the time. But now I do. I want you to spy on my wife. Watch her and get some of the other servants to help you." He hands her a bag of gold, "Here to enlist their aid."

"Yes m'lord I will do as you ask."

After meeting with the handmaiden Jon summons the Master of Whispers Varys. They meet in secret at night in the old Dragon Tower. "A clandestine meeting Lord Arryn. This is not like you."

"Perhaps King's Landing is having a negative effect on me."

"What can I do for you My Lord."

"My wife's last handmaiden. Her name was Ethel…Find out what became of her."

"Very well then."

While Varys searched for the handmaiden Jon Arryn had come to a decision about Robin. He summons his wife, "My son is six name days old. And he still feeds at the breast. It is not healthy. So I am sending him to a ward with Lord Stannis."

"By the seven you will not!" She says raising her voice. "He's my son!"

"Our son!"

She falls to her knees, "Jon please…" She begs, "…You know how hard it was for me to have a child. Three still born children. Please…I…I promise to stop breastfeeding him."

"Get up woman!" He picks her up by the arms. "You smother the boy. By his age I could wield a sword and shoot a bow."

"I have heard you say many times, that life is more than just learning to wield a sword or shoot a bow."

"My mind is made up. That is the end of it!" She runs from his Solar in tears. A few days later Jon meets with the Handmaiden.

"After she left you my lord she met in private with Lord Baelish…I could not hear what they were saying, but I did see them share a kiss."

"Where did they meet?"  
"In the catacombs beneath the Keep. I have a man following Baelish."

Two days later Lysa brings Jon some tea. It is late in the evening and Jon is going over the finances for the crown. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. You are right…Robin is the future Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East…Warding with Stannis will be good for him."

Jon is about to drink from the tea when the Handmaiden bursts into the solar, "My Lord I have news!" She yells running up to the desk and knocking over the tea.

"Alyne! What in the name of the Seven is wrong with you? You spilled Lord Arryn's tea!"

"Forgive me M'Lady…M'Lord…But they found poor Holland dead in an alley."

"Good gods…I'm going to check on Robin." Lysa nervously says and leaves.

"I'll clean that up M'Lord."

"Alyne…when you are done I need to speak with you."

"Yes M'Lady…" When Lysa is gone and the door closed to a crack. Alyne shoves a note into Jon's hand. It reads; **_The Tea is poisoned_**. "Will that be all M'Lord?"

"No actually I need you to do something else before you attend my wife." He goes to the door and shuts it all the way. "How did you know?" He asks in a whispered voice.

"I found this in your wife's jewel box. I searched her room after she left. Myra says she saw a man give your wife that bottle. I was on my way here, when I heard two Gold Cloaks talking about how they found Holland dead. He was following Baelish."

"Addyson!" The Captain of Jon Arryn's House Guard enters. "Fetch Grandmaester Pycell and bring here without fail."

"Yes My Lord."

Pycell confirms that it is poison. Tears of Lys, then two days later Varys meets with Jon Arryn. "She is working as a whore…Against her will mind you in one of Baelish's brothels here in the city."

"Addyson take twenty men and bring the girl here unharmed."

"Yes My Lord."

He returns with Lysa's former handmaiden Ethel. "Why were you dismissed from my wife's service and how did you wind up working in a brothel?"

She bursts into tears, "It…it…was your wife m'lord. Lady Arryn and Lord Baelish…I caught them being intimate. You had gone hunting with the King. She accused me of stealing. Then Baelish's men took me to the whore house and…" She starts crying unable to finish.

That very moment Jon draws up an arrest warrant for Petyr Baelish and hands the document to Addyson. "Take forty men, find Baelish no matter where he is and bring him to the dungeons. I want him under guard at all times."

"Yes My Lord."

Then Jon Arryn summons the High Septon and has him write up annulment papers and papers disillusion of heirship. "I bought you some tea." Lysa says entering the office. She sets it down in front of Jon and sits, "I think we will have to dismiss Alyne…I believe she is stealing from me." Jon coldly stares at her. He picks the cup up and pretends to bring it to his mouth. Then he dumps the tea on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Jon answers with a snap of the finger. Both Alyne and Ethel enter the room with six guards. Lysa stares horrified. "I don't know what these women said to you, but they are liars and thieves."

"The only liar around here is you. A lying, plotting, adulteress whore!" He sets the bottle of poison on the desk. Then he shoves the papers across the table, "Sign them."

"What is this?"

"Annulment papers…Papers of disillusion of heirship. I know Robin is Baelish's son." She tries to deny it, "Don't fucking speak…Just do me the courtesy of signing them."

"And if I refuse."

"I will drag your name through the mud. I will bring you before the court and expose you for the lying bitch you are. Then I will have you executed."

"Where is Petyr?"

"In the dungeons…Awaiting execution."

"Did you ever love me?"

Jon does not answer right away. He thinks long and hard about their life together. "I tried to love you…I tried to make you happy."

"Then do me this one kindness…Spare Petyr…For Robin's sake."

"You must be out of your fucking mind! You and Baelish plotted to kill me. It is out of respect for your father that I haven't removed your head. Now sign it!" With a teary face and shaky hand she signs the document. Lysa and Robin are sent to Riverrun, her childhood home. Baelish is shown the evidence of his plot and is executed.

"Damn! I never liked that bitch." King Robert says in his solar drinking with Jon. "How did you figure it out?"

"I saw Lysa with Baelish one day and I did not like what I saw."

"Well I am glad you figured it out before it was too late."

"So am I."

"Let's turn our attention to more pleasant things and the future."

"How do you mean?" Jon asks.

"Lyanna was meant to be mine. That bastard took her from me. Eddard is like a brother to me in all but blood. Well he has a daughter and I have a son…I will head North and ask for Ned's daughter Sansa Stark."

Jon tries to keep his face emotionless and not show disapproval. He couldn't allow Robert to betroth a bastard to Eddard Stark's daughter. Ned was as much a son to Jon as Robert. At the same time he couldn't tell Robert the truth. He would lash out and kill both Cersei and Jaime Lannister. And after how Robert reacted to the dead Targaryen children he could not risk Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. They were innocent in all this.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone been really sick...As soon as I feel better will continue story

So I am at the hospital fell and hit my side (Ribs) thought I would try to finish this chap hope u guys like

ROBERT

ROBB

Jon Arryn had been saved and now the King is on his way North to Winterfell. In the other timeline A man had deserted the watch because of the White Walkers. It did not happen because of the alliance with the Free Folk and Mormont had stopped all ranging into the North to prepare for the eventual White Walker attack So Robb, his father, brothers and Theon went hunting to help replenish Winterfell's meat stores. On the way home they found Dire Wolf pups. Robb himself bought the smallest one, a white Dire Wolf to Jon. He names his Ghost as he did in the other timeline.

"Is there no other way?" Talisa asks.

Ever since Bran the Builder's voice had gone silent Robb had been confiding his plans in Talisa. "If the truth comes out. Robert will kill those children…I have seen it. Joffrey is a monster, the Mad King come to life again, and he must die. There is no other way. Kill Joffrey and my father is safe. My sisters are safe. Lord Arryn is safe."

She sighs, "Do what you must. You are my husband. I love and support you."

ROBERT

When he told his wife Queen Cersei she was not happy. Robert ordered her to make the preparations for the Royal Family to travel North. Why do all the children have to go?" She asked.

"It will be good for them to see the countryside. You did not object to them visiting Casterly Rock."

"To see their Grandfather and the glorious history of House Lannister."

They argued back and forth for hours. Eventually she relented to Robert. She always relented to him especially when he wanted his way. Of course she found a way to aggravate him, by using the wheel house to transport herself and the children. Joffrey insisted riding by horse with his father. Robert's party included the King's Guard, several retainers, a dozen Knights, guards from House Baratheon and House Lannister, personal cooks, the Handmaidens, and servants.

Word had been sent ahead of the King's arrival so Winterfell would be ready to receive Robert and his royal entourage. In all the journey took a month because of the wheel house and people traveling with the King. As they traveled they only camped in the countryside a few times. Other times they stayed at castles like Sow's Horn, Harrenhal, Moat Cailin, and finally Winterfell.

The invitation to stay at the Twins was ignored. Robert rode through the gate behind Ser Barristan and Ser Hightower of the King's Guard. Joffrey rode beside his father with the Wheel House following them and then the rest of the King's Guard. As he dismounts his horse Eddard Stark drops to one knee along with his family, House Guards, and servants. Robert smiles and signals them to stand. The two friends stare at each other.

Robert breaks the silence, "You got fat." He says jokingly. Robert himself was the fat one. Having gained weight over the years eating and drinking his way to an early grave. Ned frowns and nods at Robert. The two men burst into laughter and hug.

"Why haven't you been down south to see me old man?"

"I've been here…Ruling the North in your name. Winterfell is yours your Grace."

Robert already knows Cat and greets her. Then he is introduced to the rest of the Stark Family. Robb, his wife Talisa, their son Rickard, Sansa who has eyes for Prince Joffrey, Bran, Arya, Rickon and Theon. "I want to see her…" Robert says referring to Lyanna who is buried in the Crypts at Winterfell. Cersei objects, but Robert is not a man to be denied. "What's this I hear about an alliance with the Free Folk?"

"You will meet Mance Rayder in private. The Free Folk do not bend the knee." He stops Robert, "Robert I saw one of them. A Wight…A dead man walking around as if he is still alive…The Watch needs men as many as we can spare."

"Alright Ned I believe you…First thing I will do when I get back South." In his youth Robert Baratheon fell in love with Ned's sister Lyanna Stark. He first set eyes on her when she came to visit her brother at the Eyrie. They talked and Robert charmed her; eventually he convinced Jon Arryn to set up a marriage arrangement with Lord Rickard Stark. Lyanna truly returned his affection, until she met Rhaegar. After she was presumed kidnapped Robert began drinking and womanizing to ease the pain.

This was Robert's second time at Winterfell. The first he had visited with Ned and Jon for Benjen's fifteenth name day celebration. Standing in front of Lyanna's statue bought back all the memories of their time together. "I wish Rhaegar were alive…So I could kill him all over again."

"She would not want us to live in the past. We have to live in the here and now."

"If…If Lyanna had not been stolen from me, then our houses would be united. You are the brother I chose Ned. We can still be family…I have a son and you a daughter. We will marry them and unite our houses."

To his delight Ned agreed. Afterwards they meet Mance privately. "So you are the King beyond the wall." Robert says.

"I am. And you are the man who took down the Targaryens."

It didn't take long for Robert to decide if he liked someone or not. As he talked with Mance the two men gained respect for one another. They laughed and joked, eventually wine was bought and they spent the night in Ned's solar singing loudly. The next evening a feast is held where Robert announces the betrothal of Prince Joffrey to Sansa Stark.

ROBB

From his seat Robb watches Queen Cersei. He can feel her contempt for his family. Her resentment of Sansa and hatred of her husband. He looked through her memories and smiled. Then he looked through Joffrey's mind; all he saw was chaos. Robb was about to go through the King's mind when Arya threw food at Sansa. His mother signals him and Robb scoops Arya up and takes her to her room.

Later Robb enters his room to find Talisa breast feeding the baby. "Did you get it?"

She sighs, "Yes but Racyne looked at me like I had two heads."

Robb sits on the side of the bed watching her and the baby. Sometimes he is haunted by visons of the Red Wedding and is tempted to kill Walder Frey. It was Talisa who suggested what to do about Walder Frey. Later when everyone in the castle is either asleep or occupied, Robb sneaks out of his room. He heads for the godswood. The Wolves are kept in the woods because they can no longer stay in the kennels with the dogs.

"Lady! Nymeria…come!" The two wolves run across the field. Lady Sansa's Dire Wolf sits down on her hind legs while Nymeria runs around Robb looking for food. The other Dire Wolves busy themselves by chasing each other. Robb kneels down in front of Nymeria. "I need you to give Joffrey a gift for me…" He says placing a spell on the Wolf, **_"Nau Thotak na…Luk sa…" _**He says placing the spell, "When the time comes defend Arya. She will run you off. It's for your good…" He looks at Lady, "And you…**_Povema Min Yad…_**I give you the strength to free yourself…Take care of each other in the wild…" Then Robb takes the lock of hair given to him by Talisa via Racyne. He levitates water from the pond, places the hair into water, freezes it, and shapes it into a heart.

King Robert had insisted on going hunting the following morning. Robb walks across the courtyard to catch Bran about to climb the broken tower. "Bran!"

He pauses like he is ashamed, "You're not going to tell mother are you?"

He smiles, "Tell her what?" He says placing his hand on Bran's head unlocking his power as the next blood raven. "I asked father and he said that you can come on the hunt with us."

"Really!"

"Yeah…Orsyn is saddling your horse right now." As Bran runs off Robb looks up at the Tower where the Queen and her brother are right now. He smiles and walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

THE KING"S ROAD

ARYA

Arya Stark is as different from her sister as night is from day. She often reminds her father of her dead Aunt, Lyanna. Arya is considered wild by her mother and unladylike, which is why she agreed that Arya should go with Ned and Sansa down to King's Landing. Her hope was that Arya would learn to become a lady. Ned, along with Robb, Talisa, and Maester Luwin seriously doubted it.

Unlike her sister Arya does not look down her nose at those born of low estate. She quickly befriends the Butcher's boy who is traveling with the King. She helps Mycah with his chores and afterwards they play hide and seek. "Arya!" She roles her eyes upon hearing the sound of her sister's voice. "Where are you girl?"

She smiles, because Sansa was never any good at finding Arya. Then her arm is nuzzled by Sansa's wolf Lady. She howls revealing Arya's hiding place. "No fare using Lady."

"Here you are…Get dressed." Sansa commands.

"Why?" Arya asks frustrated with Sansa for interrupting her fun.

"The Queen wants to have lunch with us."

"Why do you want to eat with her anyway? She doesn't like us."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the way she turns her nose up while at Winterfell."

"You better not mess this up for me!"

"Then give the Queen my apologies…" Arya curtsies, "…and leave me alone."

While traveling to the Capital Arya does her best to avoid the Queen. "Did it take this long to North." Arya asks Mycah.

"No…we have more people going back than we did heading North."

"You wanna play knights?" Arya asks.

"Sure!"

The Royal entourage had stopped at the Crossroads Inn near the Ruby Ford. The two friends use sticks as swords to fight. As they play they are joined by Prince Joffrey and Sansa who are walking together. "Arya what are you doing?"

Sansa's question distracts Arya allowing Mycah to hit her. "Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here? Go away!"

"You're sister right."

Joffrey draws his sword, "So little boy. You want to be a Knight?"

"What are you doing?"

"We were just playing my Lord."

"Yeah…" He says sadistically, "Pick up your sword. Let's see how good you are."

"Leave him alone!" Arya shouts.

"Arya stay out of it!"

"It's not a sword my Lord. Just a stick."

"I'm not a Lord. I'm your Prince! And I command you to pick it up."  
Arya had seen enough. She picks up her stick, "Arya no!" Sansa yells as Arya strikes Joffrey across the head with her stick. Mycah runs off.

"You little cunt…I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" He threatens swinging his sword at Arya. Because of Arya's quick reflexes she is able to dodge his fatal attacks.

"Stop it you're ruining everything!" Sansa screams.

Joffrey cuts Arya's stick and kicks her to her back. He raises his sword to finish her. "Die you little Bitch!"

"Joffrey no!" Sansa screams.

That is when Nymeria tackles Joffrey biting his arm, "Get it off me! Get it off!" He cries. Arya pulls Nymeria away. Then she picks up his sword and points it at him. He starts crying, "Please…please don't hurt me. I beg you."

Arya sneers and looks at Sansa, "You really want to marry this cowardly Prince." She throws his sword into the river and runs off.

Sansa shakes her head, "You are not the Prince I thought you were." She walks away leaving him there.

Arya hides with Nyneria. There are Stark, Lannister, and Baratheon men looking for her. She looks at Nymeria, "If they find you they'll kill you. Run!" The wolf licks Arya and leaves. Eventually Arya is found by Lannister men.

JOFFREY

"You really want to marry this cowardly Prince." Arya says looking at Joffrey. Then she throws his sword into the river and leaves.

As she walks away Joffrey looks up at Sansa. "You are not the Prince I thought you were." She says and walks away.

Joffrey gets to his feet, "Help! Someone help me!" He walks towards the Inn. "Help me!" He cries out again. Soon several Lannister men come running.

"The Prince is injured, fetch a healer…" A Guard yells.

"My mother! Take me to my mother!" Joffrey commands.

"Joffrey!"

"Mother!"  
"What happened? Who did this to my son?"

"It was that crazy Stark girl mother, Arya and that damn wolf of hers. She and the butcher's boy attacked me when I was walking with Sansa."

"And where was Clegane?"

"Sansa Stark asked me to send him away. She fears him."

"My poor baby."

As Cersei cleans the wound, Jaime and Sandor show up. "Clegane! There you are! Where were you while my son was being savaged by a wild animal?"

"The Prince…"

"Never mind your excuses! Find that butcher's boy! Now!"

Later Joffrey is bought before his father. "Don't lie to me boy. Now tell me what happened?"

As Joffrey finishes his story they bring Arya before the King. A few minutes later Eddard shows up, "What is the meaning of this? Why wasn't my daughter bought to me?" He asks after hugging his daughter.

"You dare address your King like that."  
"Silence woman!" He looks at Arya, "Come here girl. You know it's bad to lie to a King. Now tell me true. What happened?"

They all listen as Arya tells them her version. "LIAR!"

"You're the liar!"

"He tells me one thing and she another. What am I to do?"

Sansa is called and she to Arya's surprise tells the truth and repeats what she said about Joffrey at the River. Then Cersei demands that Sansa's wolf Lady be killed in place of Arya's wolf that ran away. One of the Lannister men speaks and reveals that the wolf broke it's chain and ran off into the wilds "How could she betray me like that?" Joffrey asks his mother when they are alone.

"She is not worthy of you my sweet. Unfit to be your Queen."

SANDOR

Tracking the boy was easy for Sandor. When he finds him he chases on his horse until Nymeria and Lady jump out at his horse. The horse rears on his legs knocking Sandor off. The two Wolves stand over him growling. "What the Fuck!" He says and then they run off sparing his life.

"Where is the boy?" Cersei asks when he returns.

"He escaped me your Grace. I could not find him."

She stares at Sandor, then she walks away without saying a word.

CERSEI

She was infuriated with Robert, Eddard Stark, and Sansa Stark. Her mind was racing on how to get revenge, when the wheel house stops after a mile. "Why have we stopped?" Cersei asks sticking her head out of the wheel house.

"Prince Joffrey has fallen from his horse your Grace." Set Meryn Trent says riding up.

"Joffrey." She whispers.

"Mother is everything alright?" Myrcella asks.

"Yes…stay here my child." Cersei exits the wheel house, "Stay with the children." She commands the handmaiden.

"Yes my Queen."

Cersei runs up and finds Joffrey on the ground, "Joffrey! My son! What happened?"

"He started coughing and then he just fell from his horse."

Jaime is standing nearby, "Your Grace we are not far from House Darry."

They ride hard for the castle and the Maester there. "Help him!" Cersei demands.

He examines Joffrey from head to toe, "His skin is cold and sweaty…The wound on his arm is healing. So whatever this is he did not get it from the wolf bite. Did you travel through the Marshlands?"

"Yes but we did not venture from the King's Road." Robert says.

"I know not what this is."  
"He got this from that fucking wolf!" Cersei insists.

"As I said your Grace. The Wolf Bite is healing…The cause of this disease is unknown to me."

"Mother…" Joffrey weakly calls. "…Father." They both rush to his side.

"Mother is here my son." She says taking his hand.

"Am I dying?"

"No…You have the strength of a lion and a stag…You are strong like your father."

"I'm scared." He starts crying, "I don't want to die."

Robert grabs his arm, "Fear can be overcome son…Death is just another path we all must take."

He closes his eyes and breaths his last, "Joffrey! Joffrey! NOOO! Not my baby boy…not my baby!" She leans over his lifeless body and wales.


	11. Chapter 11

**_BRAN_**

**_ A young Lion cub follows its father, a crowned stag and his mother, a lioness through the riverlands, along with is sister and brother. There are three Dire Wolves; two pups and an adult. Then the young lion cub gets sick and dies…_**

Bran awakens from his dream. It is one day after his father and sisters left with the King for the Capital. "Joffrey is going to die." He whispers. Later Bran joins his family for morning meal.

"Bran are you alright?" Cat asks.

"I had a dream last night."

"What did you dream about?" Rickon asks.

"I saw a Crowned Stag, a Lioness and three lion cubs…There were three Dire Wolves with them…two pups and a grown male wolf. The eldest Lion cub got sick and died…"

"Weird dream." Theon says.

"I think it means that Joffrey is going to die."

"Bran it was just a dream." Cat says not noticing the look Robb and Talisa share.

"Bran come here." Robb says when their meal is finished. "When you have another dream I want you to come and tell me and me alone."

He frowns at his older brother. "How do you know I will have another dream?"

He smiles, "Because I know…When the time is right I will tell you. Now go to your lessons."

He tries to focus on his lessons, but it is hard to concentrate when the images keep flashing in his mind. "Bran!" Maester Luwin calls, "Bran!"

He jumps, "Sorry Maester Luwin."

Maester Luwin sighs, "We are done for the day go both of you."

Rickon cheers and runs off. Bran is less enthusiastic about an early release from his lessons. That night he lays his head down and suddenly his eyes turn white and he wargs into his Dire Wolf Summer.

**_Through Summer Bran pauses as Grey Wind and Shaggy Dog chase each other. Then the two wolves run up to him and they all start wrestling. That is when he hears a familiar voice, _**_"Grey Wind! Summer! Shaggy Dog!" **They run towards Robb who has meat for them. They gorge on the raw meat and fill their stomachs. Then Bran looks at Robb and he at him. Robb smiles, **"So you have discovered your warging powers…"_

Bran returns to his body and sits up breathing heavy. The next day he and Robb walk side by side. "Old Nan always told us the stories, the legends. I never thought I would be one." He looks at Robb, "How did you know? Can you warg as well?"

"Yes…You and I are special…You are meant to be the next three eyed Raven and I…Well it's a lot more complicated…See our ancestor Bran the Builder sent his soul into the future to me…He united his soul with mine and gave me his magic…You can't tell anyone."

"Because they wouldn't understand."

Robb smiles, Bran's power forcing him to grow up mentally long before his time. "Yes…I will train you for as long as I can, but after you will need a teacher."

"Who?" Bran asks.

"When the time comes I will introduce you to him."

Everyday other day Robb and Bran train secretly in the godswood when everyone else is asleep. On the fifth day when Bran did not train with Robb a message arrives from House Darry. Prince Joffrey is dead. Robb doesn't want to, but he shows the letter to his mother. "My gods…And Bran dreamed about it."

"Mother we have to tell him."  
"No!"

"Mother he will find out one way or another…People talk." She didn't like it, but the family and household staff are called together and the news broken.

"I saw it happen." Bran says to Robb during one of their training sessions.

Robb sighs, "Yes you did…and I killed him."

Bran frowns, "How? Why?"

Robb places his left hand on the weir-tree, "Take my hand…" Both their eyes turn white and Robb shows Bran one of the many futures. One where Robert dies and Joffrey becomes King.

"You killed him with magic to protect father and our sisters."

He nods, "Yes…Now father and Sansa are safe…"

"What about Arya?"

Robb sighs, "Arya has a different path to walk, but she will be fine. I am still wrestling with myself on whether or not to allow her to walk that path."

"You used the heart tree to increase your powers…"

Robb smiles, "I did…"

"Can I do that?"  
"You are not ready yet…Be patient."

Once again Bran dreams

**_A great fire burns. Men women and children run through a village…all of them are missing their clothes and skins. At the center of the village is two beams crossing diagonally, A skinned man is on the cross…_**

Bran tells Robb about the dream after they break their fast with the family. "The flayed man of House Bolton…Son of Bitch!"

ROOSE BOLTON

Roose Bolton the Lord of the Dread Fort. The words of House Bolton are Our Blades are Sharp. Their sigil is that of a flayed man upside down on a cross of a X. While Roose had agreed with the alliance with the Free Folk outwardly, on the inside he hated it. "Father…" Roose's bastard son Ramsey Snow says to him one day.

"What boy!"

"I was thinking about those animals the Wildlings…If they attacked say a village on the Umber lands or our people living on our lands…We would be within our rights to wipe them out."

"Why would…"

"Mercenaries hired by us to look like Wildlings…They attack a village. A few survivors report what happened and its open season on the Wildlings…"

ROBB

With the weir-tree amplifying his power Robb is listening to everything. Maester Walken objects and is threatened by Ramsey. Locke the Master-at-Arms of the Dread Fort is sent by ship to Braavos to hire a mercenary army. The army is to land near the mouth of the Weeping Water. Robb has to work fast. First he sends a Raven to House Glover. The Glovers hate the Boltons more than anyone. Then he sends a telepathic message to Jon.

JON STARK

Jon is sharpening his sword. _"Jon do not overreact…You are not going crazy…Speak mentally and I will know what you are saying. It is me Robb."_

He frowns and looks around, _"Robb? Is that really you?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "How is this possible?"_

_ "I will explain later…Listen and do exactly as I say."_

"You alright?" Ygritte asks. She is nearby placing feathers in her arrows.

"Fine I'll be right back…" Jon goes to his hut and writes a letter as if he got it from Robb. He waits two days and asks to speak with the Elders. "I got this message from my brother…"

"How did you get it?" Rattleshirt asks.

"We know the lands south of the wall better than you…A messenger snuck in and delivered it."

"What does it say?" Tormund asks.

"The Boltons are plotting against you…They intend to hire a mercenary army to dress up like Free Folk and attack a village…My brother has spies at the Dreadfort…House Glover is gathering a force…We are to fortify the village against attack and join up with Lord Glover's army. We will greet this mercenary army destroy it and then we will deal with the Boltons…"

The Free Folk begin building trenches, arrow towers, and barricades around the village. Then Jon has the Elders place sentry patrols of a hundred men every ten paces. At night Jon and Tormund lead a force of five thousand fighters to meet up with Lord Glover's army. As Robb told them a mercenary army lands on the riverbank of the Weeping Waters.

"Wait until they unload all their men…Then we attack." Jon says. They wait for two hours, Then Jon orders the attack. A hail of arrows precedes the Calvary charge on the Mercenaries which number three thousand. After eight hours of fighting the Mercenaries are defeated. Locke is captured alive by Jon who was given a description of by Robb. They take the ships and then march on the Dread Fort.

Roose Bolton's men and household servants knew nothing of the plot. So they turn on Roose Bolton and Ramsey Snow. Maester Walken comes out to speak with Jon, Lord Glover, and Tormund. "I swear by the old and new gods…that the servants and soldiers of the Dread Fort knew nothing about Lord Bolton's plans. I knew and counseled against it, but my life was threatened. Lord Bolton and his Bastard are in chains…"

"Deliver them to us and we shall leave in peace." Lord Glover says.

WINTERFELL

Roose, Ramsey, and Locke are taken before Robb Stark and Mance Rayder. "Roose Bolton…I Robb Stark…Acting Lord of Winterfell and Acting Warden of the North do hereby strip you of your titles and lands…I declare you oath-breaker. But as much as I would like to…It does not fall to me to judge you…It falls to the King Beyond the Wall, of whose people you plotted against…" Robb leans over and whispers into Mance's ear. He rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Call the witnesses…" He commands. Maester Walken testifies. Then three mercenaries who were taken captive. "Do the accused have any words to say in their defense."

Roose looks at his son and Locke who nod, "We demand a trial by combat." Roose says.

Robb tries to whisper to Mance, but he raises his hand. "I know of the tradition knee-bender. But the Free Folk have no such tradition. We cut the tongues from the mouths of oath-breakers. And we behead those break alliances and pacts of peace or plot to do so…And I judge you guilty Roose of House Bolton…Bastard of the Dread Fort and Locke Man-at-Arms…There is one tradition you people south of the wall follow that we Free-Folk do…He who passes the sentence must swing the blade."

A few of the Free Folk are present. Roose, Ramsey, and Locke are taken to the courtyard. They are forced to their knees. Some men start beating drums as Tormund hands Mance a heavy ax. The Free Folk cheer as Roose's head hits the ground. Then Ramsey's and finally Locke's head.

"Place their heads on pikes and burn the bodies as a warning to anyone who would try to bring discord between the Free Folk and the North Lords." Mance commands.


	12. Chapter 12

DEATH AND POLITICS

JAIME

Word had been sent ahead to the Capital of Prince Joffrey's death. The Maester had embalmed and wrapped his body until it can get to the Capital. Jaime was a mix of emotions. He was angry at Stark for allowing his daughters to bring those damn wolves. He would be angry with the Stark girls, but the Maester at House Darry said that Joffrey did not get sick and die from the Wolf bite. He was also angry that he could never be a father to his son.

He thought back to that time when Cersei lost the first baby. Robert went hunting and Cersei sought comfort with Jaime. They restarted their love affair and would engage in sex when Robert was off hunting or winching. Then a year and half after she lost the first baby, she became pregnant. Jaime wanted to run away, but Cersei insisted that this would be their legacy. A true blood Lannister ruling the seven kingdoms. So she seduced Robert and was able to trick the fool into believing that Joffrey was his. On many occasions Jaime offered to kill Robert for the way he treated his sister, but she would not allow him.

As the royal entourage enters the city people gather and lower their heads out of respect. Stark gets his family settled inside the Red Keep. Apartments had already been prepared for him and his daughters. Jaime follows Robert and Cersei to the Sept of Baelor to lay Joffrey at rest until he is buried. "Lord Commander a word please." He says approaching Ser Barristan Selmy the Lord Commander of the King's Guard.  
"Yes Ser Jaime what is it?"

"I would like to stand vigil for the Prince…He was my nephew."

"Of course…"

The only sound being made was Cersei's waling. To Jaime's surprise Robert was comforting her as a real husband. On rare occasion the fat drunken fool could be a loving husband and father.

EDDARD

Arya blamed herself for Joffrey's death, "No my dear little wolf. The Maester said that Joffrey died of an unknown disease…Nymeria didn't kill Joffrey…" He had said comforting her. Sansa was another problem. She had fallen into depression over the fact that she was not going to be Queen. She had tried to give the Queen her condolences, but Cersei had refused to see Sansa.

"I always dreamed of being the wife of a great lord, a Knight or even Queen. But Joffrey…He was the not the Prince I thought him to be. He could have killed Arya. I know we don't get along all the time, but she is my sister and I love her and wish her well…"

"Of course you do."

"When we were before the King part of me wanted to defend Joffrey. But I don't know…In that moment I saw him for what he really was and I wanted out of the engagement."

Before she left Robb had influenced her mind. "Well, knowing Robert the way I do…He won't let this go…He may want to betroth you to Tommen."

She frowns, "He's a boy…I am four times older than him."

"A long engagement. We'll have to wait until he is old enough."

"Please father…I don't know what it is, but something is off with the King's children…"

Sansa had a point. None of them were like Robert when he was that age. None of them even looked like Robert. Ned set these thoughts aside for the time being. Now he needed to be there for his friend. Later he found Robert alone drinking. "Come Ned sit and drink with me."

"You should be spending time with your other children and your wife."

He nods, "You are right…I won't lie to you. I have no love for Cersei. She gave me three children and I was a bad father to Joff…I am a bad father to Myrcella and Tommen."

He sighs and sits down, "You have it within you to be better."

He smiles, "You sound like Jon. You were always his favorite."

"He cares for us equally.  
"Hog-wash! All parents have a favorite. Cersei's favorite was Joffrey and now he is dead." He raises his cup, "To Joffrey…May he find peace with the gods…"

JON ARRYN

Jon was a man with so much on his mind. It was his intention to tell Robert after he got Cersei and her children to safety, but then news arrived of Joffrey's death. Though Joffrey was innocent in all this, the boy had mean streak. He was often cruel to animals and those who served him. A Mad Prince in the making. The one good thing from all this is that he would not sit the Iron Throne after Robert. And if Jon had anything to do with it neither would Tommen.

With Ned here Jon was sure that the two of them can convince Robert of the truth. There is a knock at his Solar, "My Lord…"

"Enter!"

Addyson enters the Solar, "A message from our scouts on the Golden Road…Lord Tywin is coming to the Capital."

"I will meet him at the city gates with an honor guard…Prepare one."

"Yes My Lord."

With Tywin Lannister coming to the Capital Jon now has a way to get the Queen out of the city and to safety so that he can tell Robert. "Welcome Lord Tywin. It has been a while."

"Lord Arryn…" Tywin Lannister is one of the richest, most powerful, feared man in Westeros. His reputation earned with the rains of Castamere. Houses Tarbeck and Reyne had rebelled against House Lannister. Against his father's wishes Tywin Lannister raised an army smashed the rebellion and rooted out both Houses. Every last man woman and child was put to the sword. "Why isn't the King here to greet his father by law?"

Tywin's golden hair had gone grey a long time ago. But still he had a commanding presence. "To clear his mind the King has gone hunting."

He grunts dismounting his horse, "I hear that is his answer for all his problems. Hunting and drinking."

"My Lord I wanted to speak with you about your daughter the Queen."

"What about her?"

"Perhaps if she returned to Casterly Rock with you and the children. It would help relieve her grief."

CERSEI

The plans for Joffrey's funeral were coming along, despite Robert's lack of input. She did not want to wait on Lords and Ladies of the realm, but Robert insisted. She had hoped Jaime would visit her while Robert had gone hunting, but he was standing vigil over Joffrey. Cersei sits at a table drinking when her handmaiden enters the room. "Your Grace…"

"I told you not to disturb me."

"I know your Grace, but…Your Father Lord Tywin wishes to see you."

"Show him in." She stands up as Tywin Lannister enters the room. "Father."

"Your Grace…"

Cersei waits until the handmaiden leaves, "Father!" She says again bursting into tears. She runs up and hugs him. He sighs and returns her embrace. If but for a short moment Tywin Lannister was not one to show emotion. He releases her and pushes her back. "Please…I need a father. Not the Lord of Casterly Rock."

He turns away, "You look so much like your mother…I have never been able to deal with you after…"

"After Tyrion killed my mother."

He squares his shoulders, "We are Lannisters! We rise above such things. Joffrey's death is a tragedy, but life goes on and so d we…How are the other children?"

MYRCELLA AND TOMMEN

Myrcella and Tommen sat alone in Tommen's room, "Do you think Joffrey is in one of the seven hells?" Tommen asks.

"I don't know…The mother is merciful, but the father judges us all. So says the seven-pointed star."

"Am I a bad brother hoping he is in the one of the seven hells?"

"You are a good brother and no because part of me thinks the same thing."

The door opens, "My Prince…Princess there is someone here to see you." The servant says entering the room.

"Aunt Genna!" They both yell running up to the woman.

"Children! My little lions." She replies holding Tommen with her left arm and Myrcella with her right.

"Aunty we are stags." Tommen says innocently.

"Of course you are, but you will always be lions to me."

"Is grandfather here?" Myrcella asks.

"Of course."

"Did you bring us any presents." Tommen asks.

"Did you bring is any presents?" She mocks.

TYRION

Tyrion was at Castle Black when he received word about his nephew and rushed home. He had tried to be a true uncle to Joffrey, but the boy was too arrogant, mean, and spiteful. Another mad king in the making. His mother did not help filling his head with that legacy non-sense their father tried to drill into them growing up.

Tyrion rushed home by ship and made it the day before the funeral. It was a solemn affair Lords from all over the south came to pay their respects. If they truly knew who Joffrey was they would have shown up. "Aunt Genna. Father."  
"I heard you had gone to the wall."

"You heard correctly."

"For what reason?"

"My own personal curiosity."

"Shush." Genna commands as the King and Queen entered the Sept with their children.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, my laptop was in the pawnshop**


	13. Chapter 13

THE GAME

TYWIN

Jon Arryn was not known for plotting things and Tywin Lannister didn't see any underlying power grab for the Hand to ask him to bring his daughter and the children back with him to Casterly Rock. Still that didn't mean there wasn't one. Two days had passed since the funeral rights for Joffrey and Tywin sat with his family to break his fast.

Genna, Cersei, Tyrion, Myrcella, and Tommen were all present; Jaime was on duty. Tywin looks at Cersei, "You seem angry. Why?"

"My husband seems bent on having this tourney anyway. It was to celebrate the betrothal of Joffrey…" She pauses after mentioning his name.

"Momma are you alright?" Tommen asks.

She smiles, "I am fine…Now he wants the tourney to go forth to honor Joffrey."  
"And what is wrong with that?" Genna asks.

"My oaf of a husband would use any excuse to have a tourney…Any!" She says the last part raising her voice.

"After the tourney why don't you and the children come with me to Casterly Rock. It would be good to get away from the Capital for a while."

"Oh please mother can we go?" Tommen asks in excitement.

"Yes I have been wanting to visit the rock again for a long time now."

She looks at the children and smiles, Cersei's mind races and Tywin could see the wheels turning in her head. "May I speak with you in private father?"

They go to her room to talk, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking this of me…Did my husband put you up to this?"

"So suspicious."

"You always said look for the reason behind all moves. So I am asking. Is this your idea or was it suggested by someone else?"

Tywin didn't like when his own words were thrown back at him. It implied that he didn't live by them so he told her. He wanted to see where this was going. "It was suggested by Jon Arryn. Why?"

She starts pacing, "So the old man is making his move."

"What move?"

"Jon Arryn has it in his head that the King would be happier with another woman…A younger bride. He wants to set me aside."

Tywin has his doubts. The crown is indebted to House Lannister for two million gold dragons. Of course there are Houses Lefford and Tyrell. House Lefford is a banner of House Lannister. Lord Lefford has a daughter younger than Cersei and House Lefford is the second richest family in the west. Then there is the Tyrells, they are as rich as the Leffords, certainly more powerful.

"What does Jon Arryn gain by having you replaced as Queen?" Tywin asks. He can tell she is hiding something.

"Someone he can control. There is a power struggle here in the Capital. Robert is unfit to rule and Jon Arryn runs the kingdom, but I have been gaining power and influence. He sees me as a threat."

Tywin listened but he was skeptical of what his daughter said. He needed to speak with Jon Arryn. "Lord Tywin." Jon says after he is announced.

"I need to speak with you."

"Can it wait I am on my way to a meeting with the King and the small council."

"Perhaps we can walk and talk."

"Very well then."

Jon Arryn's men keep a safe distance, "My daughter is under the impression that you wish to replace her. She believes that you are whispering to the King to get him to annul his marriage."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Is it true?"  
"You know my reputation my lord as I know yours…What do I gain by having the Queen removed? And the crown is indebted to House Lannister by two million gold dragons."

The answers came to quickly for Tywin's liking. Something was up, "Then what are you up to?"

"I am up to nothing. I thought it would be a good idea for the Queen to get away for a while."

Tywin stops in the hallway, "I am no fool my lord. Neither will I be made one of. You are hiding something and I will find out what it is."

JON ARRYN

He watches as Tywin walks away. The question now, was did Cersei know that Jon knew her children were bastards? That would be the only reason for the lie she told Tywin. Jon put the matter aside for the time being as he entered the council chambers next to the throne room. To his surprise and delight Eddard Stark is present. "I invited Ned to sit in on this meeting…I think we can use his wisdom." Robert says.

"I have no objections your grace."

"Good let us begin. Now with my son Joffrey's passing the Iron Throne goes to my son Tommen…I am still determined to unite our houses Ned. So…"

"Begging your pardon, your grace. But Sansa Stark is four years Prince Tommen's senior. Shouldn't we find someone younger."

"What difference does her age make?" Lord Varys asks.

"Females mature faster than males…She could have a strong influence on the King and how the Kingdom is run."

"Your arguments make no sense." Ned says speaking up.

"You have another daughter Lord Stark…Arya I believe her name to be."

"My daughter Arya is young and headstrong…"

"She reminds me of Lyanna, gods rest her soul." Robert says.

"She will grow out of it. Your Grace I think a better match would be Lady Arya Stark and Prince Tommen."

Robert shakes his head, "No! Sansa and Tommen." He looks at his friend, "Ned."

He nods, "Agreed."

Robert looks at Varys, "Any word from the East?"

"Yes our friend says that Khal Drogo will marry Princess Daenarys Targaryen next month."  
"What friend?" Jon asks.

Varys passes the letter to Jon Arryn. After he reads it he hands it to Ned, "You would trust the word of a disgraced Knight? A man who would probably do anything to return to his home."  
"A Knight who escaped justice." Ned adds.

"I swore I would hunt those white-haired shits down and kill them all…"

"I said nothing when Gregor Clegane and Armory Lorch laid the dead Targaryen children at your feet. I could not believe the man I knew would condone the murder of innocent children."

"Innocent!" He yells, "Have u forgotten what the Dragon spawn did to your father and brother? How Prince fucking Rhaegar kidnapped and raped your good sister…My betrothed!"  
"No I have not forgotten. But it was not Elia or her children who did those things. Neither did Viserys or his sister lay a finger on my family. So yes they are innocent in all this."

"And tell me friend! What shall I do when the Dothraki cross the Narrow Sea?"

"The Dothraki will never cross the Narrow Sea." Jon says speaking up.

"And if they do the whole of Westeros will unite against them." Ned says.

"Only a fool would face the Dothraki in open combat…" Robert replies taking a drink.

"Sometimes we have to do what is unnecessary for the good of the realm."

Ned stands up, "I will have no part of this. And if u do this, forget about betrothing your son to my daughter."

"Get the fuck out of my sight you coward!"

"Robert!" Jon says.

"Go on back to Winterfell!"

Jon wants to leave and speak with Ned, but he must stay for the rest of the meeting. After the meeting Jon Arryn rushes to Ned's apartment in the palace to find him packing to leave. Leaving."

"Aye…I'll not stain my hands with the blood of innocence."

Jon sighs, "Can we talk Ned. I need your help."

CERSEI

"You wanted to see me your grace?" Lord Commander Janos Slynt says entering her study.

"Yes…I did. How would you like to be the Lord of New Castamere?"

He smiles, "Me the Lord of my own Castle and Lands. And what must I do to earn this reward?"

"You serve me and me alone from now on. I am buying the loyalty of the gold cloaks…I will see your salary and the wages of every man under you tripled." She rings a bell and Ser Jaime enters. "Take a knee Lord Janos."

He obeys, "I Ser Jaime Lannister charge thee in the name of the Warrior…to be brave." He taps Janos on the right shoulder and then the left, "In the name of the Father protect I charge thee to be Just…and in the name of the Mother, I charge thee to protect the innocent…Rise a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms Ser Janos Slynt."

"This is the first of many rewards Ser Janos…"

"And as a Knight I swear to serve my Queen…Queen Cersei Baratheon…"

"Now what?" Jaime asks after Ser Janos leaves.

"Now if Jon Arryn moves against me…I have the gold cloaks on my side."

"And Stark?"

"One way or another I will stop this foolish engagement."

"You are planning to kill Robert aren't you?" She just smiles and takes a drink. Later Cersei writes a letter to her father. "Ride after my father and place this in his hands and his hands alone." She commands to a Lannister guard.

"Yes my Queen…Do I wait for a reply?"

"Yes."

Jon and Ned had decided to confront Robert after the tourney. Robb had been watching everything that went on and decided that Robert's time was soon coming to an end. All the pieces are in place and all hell was about to break out.


	14. Chapter 14

THE TARGARYENS

VISERYS

Prince Viserys Targaryen is the second son of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. He was only seven name days old when the rebellion happened. He and his mother had to flee to Dragonstone when Tywin Lannister sacked the city. His mother was eight months pregnant and the baby would have come early if not for the healer with them. Eventually Queen Rhaella gave birth to a daughter she named Daenarys with her last breath.

Two months later Viserys' guards and faithful servants place him and Daenaerys on a ship and sail away. They had received word that Stannis was on his way to Dragonstone with a fleet of ships. While Dragonstone is impregnable the supplies of the Castle would only last five months to a year. And with a new baby they needed to find s steady flow of milk.

They sailed up the coast of Essos to Dragonstone, where they had been living for the past six years. After the Iron Bank refused to loan Viserys the gold he would need and an assassination attempt on his life Viserys left Braavos and traveled across Essos trying to convince other banks and nobles to support his claim to the Iron Throne. Eventually he became known as the beggar King.

After another eight years pass he is taken in by Ilyrio Mopatis, Magister of Pentos. Viserys is very arrogant and cruel to those who serve him. And he is often abusive to his sister Daenarys. They stayed with Mopatis for a two years, during which time he prepared Daenarys for marriage to Khal Drogo. "Is it true this Khal Drogo has sixty thousand warriors." Viserys asks standing on the balcony of Mopatis' mansion.

"Khal Drogo is the most successful Khal who has ever ruled Your Grace. He has never lost a battle."

"And he will fight for me?"

"If he is pleased with your sister…Yes." A servant comes and whispers into Mopatis' ear. He nods, "Come my King our guest has arrived." There is a Westerosi waiting for them in the foyer, "King Viserys Targaryen. May I introduce Ser Jorah Mormont."

"Mormont!" Viserys looks at Mopatis, "The Mormonts are banners of House Stark!" He says in anger.

"True Your Grace, but Ser Jorah is living in exile for fear of his life."

Viserys looks at the older man, "And what have you done to flee your homeland."

"I caught some poachers on my land and sold them into slavery for gold."

Viserys laughs, "Take a knee and when I regain my throne I will grant you a pardon."

"I Ser Jorah of House Mormont do hereby swear fealty to the one true King…Viserys of House Targaryen…Third of his name. King of the Andels and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Protector of the realm."

A few days later Daenarys is presented to Khal Drogo. A week after that a wedding is held on a cliff overlooking the sea. A fight breaks out and Viserys looks at Mopatis. "A Dothraki wedding is a dull affair unless there are at least four deaths and three fights."

"When will his army be ready to cross the Narrow Sea?"

"Patient My King…The Dothraki do things in their own time and in their own way."

"I gave him a bride and he better give me an army."

"Perhaps you should stay here with me Your Grace. Until Khal Drogo is ready to sail West."

"I will not leave his side until he fulfills his promise to me."

DAENARYS

She had been shy all her life. And lived in constant fear of her brother who often threatened to wake the Dragon. Words he would use to let Dany know that he was getting angry or could get angry. Sometimes his anger led to physical and verbal abuse. Then there was always the possibility of Dany having to have to marry her own brother. Something she found repugnant. He would often tell her how their Aunt was also their mother. Rhaella having married her own brother Aerys.

Great relief washed over Daenarys when she was told that she was going to marry a man by the name of Khal Drogo. In exchange for her, this Khal Drogo would give her brother an army to conquer Westeros with. After the day she bled and became a woman Dany never gave much thought to the kind of man she wanted. But when she got her first look at Khal Drogo she was very impressed with him. He was tall strong and confident. Her brother had informed her that he had never lost a battle in his life.

The day of the Wedding, Dany was very nervous. Before Viserys dismissed her servants, Dany had very few conversations about love, sex, and womanhood. Now she was married and expected to lie with Khal Drogo. During the feast Dany received many strange and exotic gifts. Among them and her favorite by far, were the three Dragon Eggs she got from Mopatis. Then came the time that Khal Drogo led her to their tent to bed her.

"Do you speak the common tongue My Lord or High Valyrian?" She nervously asks as he walks around her and starts undressing her.

"No." He says when Dany starts crying. She had never been with a man or have anyone touch her the way Khal Drogo was doing.

It was painful and Drogo used her as if she were his property. There was no affection or warmth in what he did to her. Eventually Dany asks her handmaiden about pleasuring a man. It is a long journey, but as they travel Dany is able to please her husband and they grow to truly love and respect one another. She also learns to speak Dothraki and her confidence starts to grow as well. She also develops a close friendship and bond with Ser Jorah.

As time passes Dany sees Viserys not as a Dragon or any of the things he claims to be. She sees him as a bully and a monster. One day she had ordered the Dothraki to stop and Viserys attacked her for doing so, but then Ser Jorah and Rakharo come to her aid. The next time Viserys attacks her in her tent, but Dany fights back scratching him in his face and knocking him to the floor.

"If you ever put your hands on me again brother…It is I who will wake the Dragon!" She warns, "Now leave me!" She had never stood up to Viserys before and it felt really good. In addition to her new found confidence Daenarys began having visions about her Dragon Eggs and how to hatch them.

Soon they reach the city of Vaes Dothrak. Not long after Dany's handmaiden reveals that she is pregnant. When Khal Drogo hears the news he is just as overjoyed. As tradition Dany had to eat a raw horse heart. If she ate it and did not vomit it would good sign that her child would be as strong as a horse. It would also prove herself to the Dothraki and her husband. When the time came Dany slowly ate the heart as the Dosh Kaleen chanted. When she finished the heart to Khal Drogo's delight and the Dothraki's surprise she named her unborn son Rhaego.

Daenarys had distanced herself from her brother since marrying Khal Drogo. He should have stayed in Pentos, but he followed Dany and Khal Drogo. As they traveled Viserys had shown how weak and inferior he was. While she gained the respect of the Dothraki, her brother gained disdain and mockery. The Dothraki respected strength and that was something Viserys lacked greatly. More evidence that despite what he himself thinks, he was not a true Dragon.

Dany was enjoying herself until her brother entered the hall drunk and making demands. "Where is my sister?"

"Ser Jorah stop him." She commands the Knight. She shakes her head as Viserys draws a sword and points it at Ser Jorah.

"Get back! Now he promised me an army…I was promised a crown for my sister. And I will have them or I will take back my sister…"

When Viserys pointed his sword at her stomach threatening her unborn child she became infuriated and afraid all at the same time. Death was upon Viserys and he could not see it. After translating Khal Drogo's words he joins her and with a nod two of his bloodriders grab Viserys and break his arm. He begs Dany to make them stop, but his words fell on def ears. Khal Drogo dumps the pot of stew out and places a gold belt into the pot melting it. Then he dumps the melted gold over Viserys' head and he dies.

Over the next few days Dany tries to convince her husband to sail west and take the Iron Throne. But she is unable to. Then one day she is walking through the market and stops by a wine merchant. The man offer her Arbor wine, that is when Ser Jorah walks up and orders the man to open the cask he just offered to Dany. Then he orders the man to drink. The man throws the wine cup down and runs, but he is caught by Rhakaro.

Enraged Khal Drogo swears to cross the poisoned water, destroy the men in their Iron suits and stone castles, then give his son the Iron Chair of his wife's father. The night before they leave Dany dreams.

_"Hello!"_

_ "Greetings Daenarys Targaryen…My name is Robb Stark."_

_ **They are in her hut, but Khal Drogo is not there, **"Am I dreaming?"_

_ "In a manner of speaking…I am speaking to you through your Dreams…"_

_ "How is this possible?"_

_ **Robb smiles, **"Through magic I was given…I came to help you…If you will accept my help that is."_

_ "Stark! I know that name. Your father allied with Robert Baratheon and destroyed my family."_

_ "First of all it was Tywin Lannister who gave the order to sack the city and to kill your brother's wife and children…Secondly my father would have never condoned such a thing…And last but not least your brother Rhaegar fell in love with my Aunt. They married in secret and had a child. My father claimed that child as his bastard and named him Jon. His mother my Aunt named him Aegon the Seventh of his name."_

_ "Why should I believe you?"  
"Because if you do not your husband will die by a witch's trick in just a moons turn and your unborn child will be still born…You will suffer many hardships. Things you will not have to suffer if you heed my advice."_

Dany awakens from her dream. Part of her believed that she really did speak with a man by the name of Robb Stark, but how could she trust a Stark? The man who tried to poison her was made to walk naked behind her horse. In a moons turn the Dotraki come upon the village of Lhazareen just as Robb Stark predicted. She was torn between the women being raped and mistreated and whether or not to intervene. Her compassion got the better of her and she intervened. As Robb told her in her dream Khal Drogo got into a fight with Mago and killed him, but was wounded in the process.

Time seemed to stop, **_"I told you this would happen Stormborn…" _**Robb says speaking with his voice through Ser Jorah, with glowing white eyes. The Dothraki and the Lhazareens seemed frozen in time. **_"Now either I can heal his wound or you can trust the witch who will claim to want to help you, but will betray you…Decide now."_**

She hesitates, "Fine! Heal him! But if you lie or betray I will hunt you down!"

Time seemed to start again and the Dothraki and Lhazareen moved and spoke. "I can help you."

"No let me clean the wound I know something of healing." Even though Ser Jorah spoke with his own voice Robb was still speaking through him.

**_"Please My Sun and Stars…Allow Jorah the Andel to tend your wound." _**She begs in Dothraki.

He agrees to the disappointment of the Priestess. Jorah removes some healing things from his saddle bags. Things that Ser Jorah had gathered after talking Robb through his dreams. After making a green paste Jorah places it over the wound and bind it with linen wraps. Because the salve is laced with magic the wound will heal quickly.

**_"I know that look…" _**Khal Drogo says in their tent. "**_What does the moon of my life want?"_**

She walks up to the fire pit in their tent and places her hand in the fire. **_"I want blood my sun and stars."_**

Khal Drogo would not have believed it if he had not seen it with his own eyes. His wife had stuck her hand in the fire and made no sound. Her hand was untouched by the fire when she showed him. So he orders his people to build a pyre and they tie Mira Maz Duur and the Assassin who is still alive to the Fire Pyre. "Why?" Duur asks.

Daenarys smirks, "You intended to betray me. To curse my husband."

"I saw you speak to the Westerosi who possessed the Knight…He is powerful this Robb Stark, but can he be trusted…Can Jorah the Andel be trusted. He spies for the crowned Stag you know."

Dany smiles, "I know and I trust him with my life." Dany places the eggs on the pyre and takes a torch from Khal Drogo then she sets the pyre on fire. Khal Drogo grabs her as she starts to walk towards the burning pyre the screams of Duur and the assassin fill the air. She smiles at him and he reluctantly let's go of her arm. Into the blazing flames she walks. All night the fire burns. The next morning everyone gasps, because Daenarys is still alive and she has three baby Dragons clinging to her body.

**_"Blood of my Blood." _**Khal Drogo says taking a knee to his wife along with the rest of the Dothraki.

"Blood of my Blood." Ser Jorah says bowing.


	15. Chapter 15

LONG MAY HE REIGN

ROBB

The pieces were in play and the game afoot. The Queen was making her moves early, but Robb would not give her the chance or the satisfaction. He makes his way from the godswood to his room. In the chest of drawers he takes out a lock box and inside is a heart made of ice. Inside a lock of hair that belongs to Robert Baratheon. The magic placed on the ice heart keeps it from melting. Robb raises the heart and lets it fall the floor, where it shatters. Robb sighs, "It has begun." He whispers. Robb takes the next few days spending as much time with his wife, son , and family, before the war starts. Talisa wants another child, but Robb wants to wait until after the war ends.

KING'S LANDING

The tournament to celebrate the betrothal of Prince Joffrey to Lady Sansa of Winterfell, turned to a tournament to honor Prince Joffrey's memory. So far Ser Jaime Lannister, Brynden the Blackfish, Lord Patrek Mallister who is entered in all three contests, Dickon Tarly, and the Knight of Flowers Ser Loras Tyrell had perfect rides unhorsing all opponents they faced on the list. The Archery contest had already been won by Lord Patrek Mallister heir of Seagard. The sword competition was nearing its end and Loras Tyrell who was also entered the sword, was tied in victories Ser Arnell Redwyne, and Lord Mallister.

Both Jon and Ned will wait until after the tourney to tell Robert. Robert himself is in his tent with one of the servant girls. A new one who started working in the kitchens a few months ago. "My King truly is a Stag." He was about to reply when he grunts grabbing his chest. "My King! My King!" He rolls over and falls out of bed. "Someone help!" She screams jumping out of the bed and kneeling beside the King.

Ser Barristan and Ser Preston were on duty and when they heard the girl's voice they rushed into the tent. "What happened?" Ser Barristan asked.

"I don't know…He started grabbing at his chest and fell over."

"Summon the Maester…One of the Maesters from one of the Camps." By the time Maester Wells of House Swann arrives it is too late.

CERSEI

Cersei arrives just before the Maester. "A heart attack…A massive one." He says just as Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark arrive. When she heard the news she was overjoyed on the inside. Disappointed that she would not get to do the deed herself.

"Robert!" Ned says kneeling down beside him.

"Rob!" Jon Arryn says.

She could almost admire them for the concern they showed. Almost, "Ser Barristan summon the rest of the Kingsguard to take up the King's body. An honor guard." Cersei orders.

Jon looks at her, "Can we have a moment? Your Grace."

She looks at Jon Arryn. "Ser Barristan do as I command and announce that the tourney is over."

"Yes Your Grace at once." Ser Barristan solemnly replies. He nods to Jon and Ned before looking at Ser Preston. "Remain with the King's body." She watches as Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark exchange looks. Whether they knew it or not she had the upper hand.

"Your Grace." Jaime says entering the tent.

"Ser Jaime!" She runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"My condolences on your loss Your Grace." Both of them playing their parts perfectly. She the grieving widow and he the concerned brother.

JON ARRYN

He watched as they carefully placed Robert's body on a wagon with a flat bed. They decorated the wagon with the crowned Stag of House Baratheon. Pulled by six white horses Ser Barristan led it and the Kingsguard taking flank around the wagon back to the city from the tourney grounds. Jon had ordered one of his men to take the girl back to the tower of the Hand.

Later he meets privately with Eddard Stark. "I cannot believe it."

"Me either. A heart attack."

"He did live a reckless life…Eating, drinking, and women."

"The girl he was with, what became of her?" Jon can hear the concern in his voice.

"On a ship headed for the Vale. She will be well provided for. I hate to think what the Queen may do to her."

"Speaking of which, how do we proceed?"

"I am thinking that we should wait until after the funeral rights." Jon Arryn replies pouring wine for the both of them.

He summons Janos Slynt, after Ned had suggested they send a letter to Stannis. "I am telling you this in confidence Lord Slynt."

"You have my trust m'lord."

"The Queen has been unfaithful to the King. Her children were fathered by the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister. Her son Tommen has no right to the throne."

"You have proof of this?"

"Yes…All Baratheons. All true Baratheons are black of hair and blue of eyes. The seed is strong…And none of Cersei's children are like the King when he was at that age."

"What do you intend to do?"

"By succession the throne goes to his brother Stannis. The Queen will have to arrested and the children sent to Casterly Rock."

"And Ser Jaime?" Slynt asks.

"He will have to be charged with treason and judged…For now we will wait until after the funeral rights are held." The Funeral rights are held three days later. Renly Robert's brother had left the Capital after seeing his brother's body. Neither Jon nor Ned could believe that he had asked them to support him as King before Stannis. He had made a compelling argument and Jon was a little tempted to support him, but his honor won the day.

Many nobles were already in the city for the Tourney. And so the funeral rights were held in a short amount of time. Unknown to Jon and Ned Lord Janos had already told Cersei and Jaime about their plans. Cersei had been secretly planning Tommen's coronation the day Robert died. Jon was in the middle of changing his clothes when Addyson came. "What is it?"

"A message from the Queen…She wishes you and Lord Stark to attend her son's coronation."

"What!" Was Jon's shocked reply. It didn't take long to get Ned and his men and then his own with Janos Slynt and a hundred gold cloaks. "Do you have the Palace surrounded?" Jon asks.

"Yes My Lord."

Jon had fifty men and Ned has fifty men, "Remember if the Lannister men drop their weapons no killing." Ned says.

They march to the throne room with purpose. The Lannister men guarding the doors are arrested. Then they barge into the throne room. The Kingsguard draw their weapons. "What is the meaning of this?" Tommen demands sitting on the Iron Throne.

"No one comes into the presence of the King armed!" Lord Barristan says holding his sword.

"Ser Barristan…" Jon says, "…I know you a man of honor. I speak the truth when I say…"

"Silence!" Cersei commands.

"You bought this on yourself woman. Step down or you will be removed."

She smiles, "Oh poor Jon Arryn. When you play the game of thrones you play to win. Now Ser Janos!"

The White Cloaks begin attacking Jon and Neds' men. More White Cloaks burst into the throne room overwhelming them as for a short time Jon and Neds' men were holding their own and winning. Ned had killed his seventh man when he is stabbed in the leg. Jon his fourth when his sword hand is severed. "Take them away!" Cersei commands.

SER BARRISTAN

He could not believe it when Jon Arryn and Ned Stark came into the throne room heavily armed. And the more he thought about what they had done, the more questions were raised in his head. The reputations of both men are above reproach. He needed answers and much thought and inner turmoil he decides to go see them.

Both men had been taken to the black cells. "I am sorry my lord orders from the Queen. No one is allowed to see the prisoners." One of the guards says when he arrives at the cell.

"I am Ser Barristan Selmy…Lord Commander of the kingsguard. Now open the door or I'll show you why they call me the bold." The man quickly obeys. Just before entering the cell, Ser Barristan stops and gives both men five gold dragons each. He felt guilty for threatening them. "What the Queen doesn't know will not hurt her." He says taking a torch off the wall.

It was very cruel to place these two Lords in the Black Cells. Robert had ordered them closed. They had been built on the orders of Aegon the Conqueror. "Ser Barristan?" Jon says as he and Ned shield their eyes. They had been in the cell for the past two days.

He places the torch on the wall, "I came to ask why?"

"The Queen is a traitor." Ned says.

"How so?" Barristan asks.

"The Queen has been unfaithful during her marriage to Robert. Tommen and Myrcella were born of incest." Jon replies. "Fathered by Ser Jaime her brother."

Barristan frowns, "You have proof of this?"

"I knew Robert as a young man."

'So did I." Ned says speaking up.

"Joffrey was nothing like his father. Neither are Tommen and Myrcella…More than that…There is bastard living in the Vale. Myra Stone by name, if you had seen her you would know. All Baratheons…all true Baratheons are black of hair and blue of eyes. If my word is not enough and you need more proof, go to the street of steel and ask for Tobho Mott. Ask to speak with his apprentice Gendry Waters and you will see."

Barristan turns to leave, "Ser Barristan!" Eddard calls. He stops and looks back. "My daughters…are they safe?"

"The older one Sansa is…The younger one…" He pauses, "…Arya!" Both Barristan and Ned say at the same time. She ran off…No one can find her." He leaves the Black Cells and heads out of the Keep. His feet taking him to the street of steel. He hypnotically walks there not taking his horse. His mind filled by what he had learned. Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark are honorable men. They would not lie and neither would they try to make a power grab.

After several hours he finally arrives, "Are you Mott?"

"I am and you are Ser Barristan the Bold. What may I do for you M'Lord."

"Your Apprentice Gendry by name may I speak with him." Mott frowns and calls Gendry.

"M'Lord." Gendry says when he walks up. Ser Barristan is dumbfounded staring at the boy. "M'Lord?" Gendry asks looking confused at Mott.

"My apologies lad…If I may ask of your mother, who was she?"

"Dead! Since I was seven."

"And how did you wind up apprenticing here?"

"A man paid me to take him on. I am both regretting that and liking it. Gendry is very talented…If ever he opened his own shop when he finished his apprenticeship he would put me out of business." Mott says responding.

Barristan smiles, "The man…what was his name?"

"Told me his name Gibbens. He…he was pudgy, with a beard and long hair. Paid me to take the lad on as an apprentice."

Ser Barristan leaves the Street of Steel and returns to the Red Keep. It was true what Arryn and Stark had told him. He was not going to serve a Bastard. His thoughts are interrupted by two gold cloaks. "Ser Barristan would you come with us?" One of the men asks.

His hand falls to his sword, "Why?"

"We serve the Spider M'Lord since we were children on the streets. He had us trained to use the sword and we both were given places among the gold cloaks."

Cautiously Barristan follows them to the catacombs beneath the Red Keep. "Thank you Davyn and Karl." He says throwing them a bag of gold each. "Ser Barristan welcome…And thank you for not killing Davyn and Karl."

"What do you want?"

"To know your intentions Ser."

"I intend to leave quietly and swear my sword to Stannis."

"Ah Stannis…I remember a young Prince and his Kingsguard and that Prince would go to the streets in disguise and sing for money. Then he and his companion would sometimes give the gold away or get drunk on it."

Barristan takes a shaky breath because he is speaking of Prince Rhaegar and Barristan was the Kingsguard. "What of it?"

"I just wonder what Prince Rhaegar would have thought of his friend swearing oaths to the Stags."

"I shall die a knight in service of a true King!"

"What if you had other choices?"

"How so?"

"I speak of Princess Daenarys Targaryen…She lives and has married Khal Drogo of the Dothraki last I heard…"

"Who is or was her mother?"

"Queen Rhaella gave birth to her on Dragonstone."

Then he remembers something, "What became of Prince Viserys or King I should say?"

"Dead…The Dothraki do not abide weakness…There was a deal. The King's sister for an army of Dothraki. The Dothraki do things in their own time and as I said they respect strength. Viserys pushed the issue and even threatened his pregnant sister if Khal Drogo did not fulfill his promise."

"How did he kill him?"

"He poured melted gold over his head."

Barristan shakes his head, "I should have been there for both of them."

"No…Viserys showed signs of madness like his father."

"And the Princess?"

"A true Dragon…"

"I must go to my Queen."

"You will need a letter of introduction. First head to Pentos and ask for my friend and ally Illyrio Mopatis…He will insure you are granted a safe audience with the Queen and her husband."

Barristan takes the letter from Varys. "You've been plotting to place a Targaryen on the throne for some time now haven't you?"

He just smiles, "I have a ship waiting to take you to Pentos." Ser Barristan shakes his head and Starts to leave, but stops, "I would like to leave a message for the Queen."

"Of course m'lord." He replies and then Varys hands him a bag of gold.

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long my Name Day came up and I wanted to chill also working on publishing two books and reading the Dragoncub story which is very good anyway enjoy**_


	16. Chapter 16

THE KING

CERSEI

She is on top of the world. Her plan had worked, there were only one of two things she was not pleased with and the first was not being the one responsible for Robert's death. Her son had listened to her council and named her Queen Regent. A few days ago she and Jaime were able to be intimate A private celebration honoring Robert's death. The other thing dampening her mood was the fact that Renly Baratheon had escaped the Capital. The fool Janos Slynt had not sent enough men to stop Renly. Renly having hired Sell Swords to swell his ranks. Then there was Ser Loras Tyrell a legendary swordsman in the making. She sits down and writes a letter.

**_To my father Lord Tywin Lannister_**

**_ I write this letter to let you know that forces are plotting against us. Against our legacy. Instead of supporting his nephew, Renly Baratheon has fled the Capital for some reason. Both Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark plotted to have me arrested and deny my son Tommen the Throne. But I was able to buy the loyalty of Lord Slynt and the Gold Cloaks._**

**_ I have been named Queen Regent, but when the Knights of the Vale and Lords of the North learn that their Lords have been imprisoned for treason they will raise arms against us. I ask that you do what is necessary to strike first. I also ask that you send troops to King's Landing as soon as possible._**

**_With regards,_**

**_Your Daughter and Queen. _**

After sending the letter off she summons the small council. "Where is Ser Barristan? I sent for him to be at this meeting." She asks. Usually the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard attended the small council meetings. Barristan had a reputation of not attending.

"I am sorry your Grace, but this was found in his Solar."

**_To her Grace Queen Cersei_**

**_I Ser Barristan Selmy do hereby turn in my resignation. I do not serve traitors or their bastards…I wish you good fortune in the wars to come…_**

**_Ser Barristan Selmy_**

She balls the letter up and looks at Varys, "Did you read this?" She asks annoyed.

"No your Grace it was addressed to you. What did it say?"

"Nothing important!" She replies, "Ser Barristan has betrayed the King. I want a bounty placed on his head. Dead or alive."

"Forgive me your grace…Few men would take such a bounty on Ser Barristan the Bold. He is one of the best swordsmen in the seven Kingdoms." Varys says.

"Perhaps ten thousand gold dragons will enhance their courage."

"We have news from the East…The assassination attempt on Daenarys Targaryen has failed."

"And her brother?"

"Dead!" He replies explaining how Viserys met his end. They discuss affairs of state and Cersei expresses her desire to have Stannis watched closely along with all other potential enemies of her House and Son. She also wants Jaime made Lord Commander of the King's Guard.

"Has there been any sign of Arya Stark?" She asks looking at Janos Slynt.

"No your grace."

Then she looks at Varys, "And you spymaster…Have your little birds found her?"

"No your grace…The girl is good at hiding…"

"Bring Lady Sansa to me…" A few minutes later Sansa walks in escorted by two Lannister men. They are dismissed, "Sansa my little dove…"

"I am not a dove…I am a wolf of House Stark." She confidently replies.

Cersei smiles, "Of course you are. Please be seated."

"No thank you."

Cersei smiles, "I am your Queen. I command it."

"I demand to see my father!"

"Your father is a traitor."

"My father is no traitor! He is a man of honor. The only traitors I see are the ones sitting in front of me." Her wolf blood had been flamed by Robb before she left Winterfell.

"Be careful little dove…My patience has its limits."

"I am not the naïve little girl you take me for…And you can't touch me. If you do my brother and the Lords of the North will unleash the seven hells on you, if I or my father are harmed."

"You think your brother can stand against the combined might of House Lannister, House Baratheon, House Tyrell, House Tully…" Pycell says.

"You may get the Tyrells to support you…" Sansa says interrupting. "…but House Tully is my mother's House and they will aid my brother and the North against you. So will the Vale when they find out what you did to Lord Arryn. I know what the Queen is accused of and don't think for a minute the Baratheons will support Tommen or his mother when they hear of it."

Cersei is angry and she would like nothing more than to give the little Northern Bitch to her men for sport, but she is right. House Baratheon would not support them. Especially if they believed the rumors about Tommen. Renly probably knows which is why he left and will no doubt tell the Stormlords. The Tyrells may support Tommen, but she knew that the Tyrells would want something in return.

TOMMEN

Sandor Clegane had shielded his eyes when the carnage started, but still Tommen had seen the blood and dead bodies just before Clegane escorts him from the throne room. "Hear me Roar!" Are the words of House Lannister. "Ours is the Fury!" The words of House Baratheon. He had the blood of lions and the Stag, or so he believes. He is a King and his inner lion had been awakened by Robb as well to counter anything his mother would do.

Tommen leaves his room, it was time to rule. "You!" He says to a servant walking by. Sandor Clegane is standing guard. "Find me Ser Barristan."

"Begging your pardon my King. Ser Barristan has resigned his post." Clegane says speaking up.

Tommen frowns, "Why?"

"Don't rightly know my King."

Tommen looks at the guard, "Fine! Find my mother and bring her here."

"Yes my King." The servant replies and runs off. He returns a few minutes later, "The Queen is in a small council meeting."

"What!" He looks at Clegane, "Come Ser Clegane." When they arrive at the small council Chamber Ser Meryn Trant is on duty.

"Forgive me your grace, but the Queen is in session with the small council."

"Who rules the seven kingdoms?"

"You do your grace."

"I'm glad you remember that. Now stand aside!" He quickly opens the door. "What is the meaning of this?" Tommen says raising his voice entering the council chambers in the Tower of the Hand. Varys, Pycell, Janos, and Jaime quickly stand up.

"Your Grace…" They all say at the same time.

Tommen looks at Sansa Stark as his mother starts speaking. "My love…I called a meeting…"

"I am King and I call small council meetings at my pleasure not yours!" Tommen says interrupting. Causing Sansa to smile.

"Of course you do my love. I did not feel the need to bother you with trivial matters."

"Trivial! Lords Arryn and Stark storm into the throne room with armed guards and you call this trivial!" He looks at the others one at a time, "Ser Jaime stand guard at the door. The rest of you leave us! Ser Clegane take Lady Sansa to see her father. Lord Varys…I need to speak with you later." They all bow and leave.

As Jaime leaves he smiles at the strength Tommen shows. "My love…"

"Be quiet woman!"

"I am your mother! You do not speak to me like that!"

He raises his voice as well, "And I am King! I gave you the title Queen Regent because it is what you wanted, but I can also take it away."

She smiles, "I apologize for calling a meeting without including you. It will not happen again my love."

"It most certainly will not. For if it does, I will have you shipped back to Casterly Rock!" He sits down, "Now tell me what was discussed and leave nothing out. For I intend to speak with Lord Varys." He listens as his mother tells him about the letter to his Grandfather, a water downed version of what happened with Sansa, and all the rest. "And Lords Stark and Arryn where are they?"

She sighs, "Imprisoned in the Black Cells."

"What!" Tommen responds standing up, "My father had those cells closed."  
"I thought to teach them a lesson."

Tommen stands up. When he exits the room he looks at his uncle Jaime, "I understand you wish to be Lord Commander of the Queen's guard."

"I do your Grace."

He sighs, "Do you really Uncle or is this what my mother wants."

"She asked it of me and I said yes."

He shakes his head, "Well I say no! I will appoint the new Lord Commander."

"As you wish my King."

"Would you please escort my mother back to her apartments and make sure she stays there. No one sees her without my permission."

"Your Grace…May I speak with you in private?"

Tommen nods to the two Lannister guards and they walk away, "Yes."

"Your mother is only trying to help you. Protect you."

"My mother…" He sighs not wanting to say the wrong thing, "…She can be overbearing. Sometimes I often felt smothered by her. And Joffrey…She was blind when it came to him." Jaime tries to speak, "I love my mother Uncle, but I will not allow her to run me or my Kingdom."

Jaime smiles, "Will there be anything else Your Grace?"

"We will talk later Uncle."

"Of course."

Tommen walks with to the cells. Of all the Kingsguard he trusts his Uncle and Clegane the most.

When he arrives Clegane is standing outside. He enters and finds Sansa is hugging her father. "Guards…I want Lords Arryn and Stark moved to the prison block…They are to be given water for a bath and fresh clothes everyday and food from the kitchens…Whatever they wish. See to it."

"Yes Your Grace."

"Thank you." Sansa says.

"My pleasure…Now leave me alone with the prisoners." Tommen waits for everyone to leave. "Why?" Tommen asks looking at the two men.

"Why what?" Jon Arryn asks.

"Why did you try to keep me from my birthright?"

"That is a question for your mother and Uncle." Ned replies.

Tommen sighs, "If you are the men you say you are. If you were the friends you say you were to my father then answer me."

Ned looks at Jon, "Tommen…You are a good lad. And no doubt you would make a better King than Joffrey ever would be or Robert. But if you wish to know the why speak with Lord Varys. I am sure he knows the truth of why we did what we did…"

Tommen shakes his head to leave, "One other thing." Ned says speaking up, "I would not keep Pycell around he is your mother's pet. So are Trant and Slynt."

He stops looking at them, "Thank you." Tommen goes to see Lord Varys with Clegane. "Tell me. Why did Lords Arryn and Stark try to take the Iron Throne from me?"

"I will tell you Your Grace, if you truly wish to know. But first Ser Clegane must wait outside. I will not speak freely otherwise." Tommen nods to him and he leaves. "I also ask your word that you will never tell who you learned this from."

"You have my word…I swear on the New and Old gods."

He sighs, "Your mother was unfaithful to Robert. He is not your father."

Tommen starts breathing heavy, "That is…You are lying! Now tell me the truth!" His emotionally raised voice causes Clegane to enter the room.

Varys sits back, "Are you alright my King?"

Tommen looks angrily at Varys as Clegane's hand falls to his sword, "I can see your angry…And believe me when I say that I have faced death on many occasions. In many different forms. We are old friends, so if you are going to threaten me then do so. Or if you are going to command Lord Clegane to kill me then get it over with. But know this…I speak the truth. I will say no more as long as Clegane is in here. Do as you will."

He closes his eyes. Tommen looks at Clegane who nods and walks out. "If King Robert…" He takes a breath. Trying to calm his emotions. "If King Robert is not my father…Then who is?"

"Jaime Lannister…" Tommen stands up and walks out not wanting to hear anymore. As he and Clegane walk towards his mother's apartments he looks at him.

"You want to ask me something your Grace?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About my mother and Ser Jaime."

Clegane sighs, "You have to ask them."

"So it is true. If it were not Ser Barristan would still be here…And Lords Arryn and Stark would not have done what they did."

Clegane stops and grabs Tommen by the shoulders, "Do you want to be King?"

"I…I'm afraid."

"Everyone feels fear…"

"Even you."

He smiles, "You know what I fear My little King."

"Will you…Will you abandon me?"

Clegane touches his chin and lifts his head, "I will protect you for as long as you need me…My King." They hug.


	17. Chapter 17

TRUTH AND LIES

CERSEI

"How dare he speak like that to me! His mother!" Cersei said walking back and forth. "I who have loved him, cared for him!" She looks at Jaime. "Say something!"

"You need to calm down. Tommen is our King. We must follow his lead."

"Thank you for saying that Uncle." Cersei and Jaime look to the entrance of the common room to find Tommen and Clegane. Tommen nods to Clegane and he leaves. "Or should I call you father." Tommen says after Clegane had left and closed the door. Cersei looks at Jaime and he her. "Is it true?"

"Lies told so that Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark can take your throne. Jon Arryn was always jealous of your father."

Tommen looks at Jaime, "Well! Are you going to add on to her lies?"

"It's true…I am our father."

Cersei could not believe he would admit that, "Jaime!"

"No more lies Cersei!" Jaime walks up to Tommen and kneels down in front of him. "From the day you were born I have always wanted to claim you. To be a father to you, but I could not."

"Why didn't you?"

"It would mean our lives…Your mother's and mine. Robert would have killed us both."

"Why did you go along with it?" Jaime looks at Cersei, then he puts his head down in shame. "I understand…Father." He hugs him and then walks pass Jaime up to his mother. "I do not want a crown based on a lie. Nor do I want a war and blood shed over it. I will relinquish the crown to Stannis. Lords Arryn and Eddard will be set free."

"Foolish little boy…You think Stannis will let us live in peace."

Jaime joins Tommen, "He will if Tommen renounces the Throne and the Baratheon name."

"If either of you think that I will give up the Iron Throne, after all I have suffered at the hands of the fat drunken whoremonger! You are sadly mistaken."

"You are mistaken mother."

SANSA

Sansa could not believe the way she spoke to the Queen and her lackies. She felt both parts fear and excitement. Then the way Tommen spoke up for himself. When she met him he seemed timid and fearful. "Hear me Roar!" Indeed. There is a knock at her door.

"Lady Sansa may I come in?" Sounded Tommen's voice.

"Of course."

He entered the room alone, "Do you need anything?"

"No Your Grace." She called him your grace out of respect. Tommen had allowed her to see her to see her father and was extremely grateful.

"Well I have instructed the guards to allow you to see your father whenever you wish."

She runs up and hugs him. Then realizing what she had done she backs away, "Forgive me…Your Grace."

Tommen smiles, "It's quite alright. I also came to ask if you would write a letter to your brother. I am sending a Raven, but would you send one as well. Ask him not to do anything rash…I will release his family and send them home on a ship as soon as possible."

"I will do so immediately Your Grace."

"Call me Tommen when we are alone."

"Alright…Tommen. Any word on my sister?" She asks walking towards the desk.

"I'm afraid not."

TOMMEN

After Sansa writes the letter she goes to see her father. Tommen heads to his solar and writes the letter. Then he calls Varys and talks with him about a few people. "You wanted to see me Your Grace?" Maester Pyvcell asks entering the Solar with his apprentice.

"I did…Acolyte Thanyl will you take these messages and send them by Raven…two for Winterfell and one for Dragonstone."

The Acolyte looks at Pycell, "As you wish your grace."

"Your Grace…as Grand Maester to the Iron Throne it should be me handling messages the come and go from the Red Keep."

"You are right Grand Maester, but I don't trust you. And your services to the crown are no longer needed."

"What?"

"Guards!" Two Lannister men enter, "These men will see you safely to Old Town and the Citadel…"

"Your Grace I have always been loyal…"

"Yes to my mother!" Tommen says interrupting.

"My books and my journals…"

"Are property of the crown. You may leave." The next person he summons is Janos Slynt. "Ser Janos come in and sit…Some wine?"

"Yes thank you Your Grace."

"I hear my mother had Knighted by my Uncle."

"She did."

"And you are to me made a Lord by my Grandfather."

"I am." He replies sipping from his goblet.

"Well I do not believe you earned or disserve these boons"

He frowns, "Your Grace?"  
"As such I Tommen of House Baratheon…First of his name. King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm do hereby strip you of all titles and rank…"

He jumps up from his seat, "You cannot do that!" Sandor's hand falls to his sword.

"I can and I have."

"What have I done to displease you? Did not I defend your honor in the throne room?"

"You did that for yourself sir…Good day!"

"You can't dismiss me! I will tell! Yes I know who your true father is and I will tell it in the streets!"

Tommen looks at Clegane, "Well you have me…I know…Guards!" They enter, "Seize Janos Slynt and take him to the dungeons…Then tell Ser Illyn that at his convenience he is take Slynt's head."

"No wait…Please I will do as you command!"

"Take him away."

Clegane looks at Tommen, "Well done."

He smiles as next he summons Ser Meryn Trant and strips him of his titles. Then he sends Trant to the wall to serve the Night's watch. Two guards are to accompany him and make sure he takes his vows.

STANNIS

He was often referred to as Stannis the Stern. The second brother to Robert Baratheon. He and Robert never got along. Like Renly, Jon Arryn, and Varys he knew the truth about Cersei and her children. He was just waiting for his time to come. Then he receives word from his spies in King's Landing that Robert is dead.

**_To his Grace Stannis of House Baratheon_**

**_ I Tommen who sits the Iron Throne have recently been made aware of some truths…I do not wish bloodshed or war over these lies. I willing offer you the Iron Throne and I will renounce the Baratheon name on the condition that you leave me and the Lannisters in peace…_**

**_With Regards _**

**_Tommen_**

****Dragonstone is close to King's Landing so Stannis receives his letter first. "Tywin Lannister will not allow that…No matter what the boy says." His goodbrother Imry Florent says.

"Even so this is proof of the incest." Stannis replies.

"Not so much so your grace." Maester Cressen says speaking up, "He doesn't actually say in the letter that I am the son of Jaime Lannister."

"Yes it is cleverly worded." He looks at Ser Davos Seaworth who is also known as the Onion Knight. "What do you say Ser Davos?"

"The boy is offering you the throne…Willingly…we need only make war on Tywin Lannister…Remove him from the picture and we have won."

"And you think that bitch Cersei Lannister will agree to all this? She could be playing, us through her son."

"Send the Ravens and then we will wait to hear from our spies in King's Landing." Not long after Stannis receives a message from Storm's End. His brother Renly has declared himself King. Over eighty-five percent of the Stormlords support him. In addition a marriage alliance has been made with House Tyrell.

TYWIN

Tywin Lannister had earned his reputation well, after the Reyne, Tarbeck rebellion and the sacking of King's Landing. A ruthless man to be feared who bought his family back from the edge of ruin no thanks to his father. The Lord of Casterly and House Lannister, Warden of the West. He suffered no fools around him. He had worked all his life to build a legacy for the family and now as he reads his grandson's letter, Tywin feels anger, rage, and great disappointment.

"If only Robert had taken a firmer hand with his offspring." Tywin says reading the letter. He mostly blamed Cersei for keeping the children especially the boys so close to the dress.

**_Dear Grandfather_**

**_I write this letter as your King first and your Grandson secondly…I ask that no matter what you hear, you will not over react or do anything rash. I know my mother sent you a letter. I am dealing with Houses Arryn and Stark. The matter will be resolved quickly without bloodshed._**

**_Sincerely King Robert of House Baratheon_**

****No one not even the boy King tells Tywin Lannister what to do. Houses Arryn and Stark must pay in blood for attacking his daughter and trying to deny his grandson the Iron Throne. Tywin sends a Raven to the Mountain and Ser Armory Lorch with special instructions. Then he summons Tyrion to his solar.

"You wanted to see me father."

"I need you to leave for King's Landing immediately. You will represent House Lannister's interests in the Iron Throne. You will advise the King and make Tommen name you Hand of the King."

After Tyrion leaves Tywin sends a Raven demanding that Jaime meet him at Golden Tooth for a preemptive strike on the Riverlands. An attack on the Riverlands will draw out the Wolves and maybe the Falcons to their doom.

Upon arriving at Golden Tooth he had received another message from Stannis claiming that Tommen and Myrcella were Jaime's children and not Robert's. This infuriated him to no end.

ROBB

Things are moving quickly and sides are being taken, lines are drawn in the sand. But Robb cannot do anything until he receives the Ravens from King's Landing.

**_Dearest Brother Robb_**

**_ Acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I am asking that you take no action against the crown. King Tommen is a Lion and has promised to free father and Lord Arryn. Please take no action and allow him to set things right_**

**_Your Beloved Sister _**

**_Sansa Stark_**

After reading the message Robb hands to his mother. Then he reads the one from Tommen.

**_To Robb Stark_**

**_ Acting lord of Winterfell…I Tommen First of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms Protector of the Realm ask for an offer you peace. It is my intention to send your father and sister home…Because of the actions of certain individuals your sister Arya is missing…As soon as she is found we will send them all home. _**

**_With kindest Regards _**

**_King Tommen_**

****Robb smiled on the inside handing the second letter to Talisa. ("If only you were a true Baratheon.") Robb said thinking to himself.

"What do you intend to do?" Mance Rayder asks sitting beside Theon Greyjoy.

He looks at Maester Luwin, "Call the Banners."

"All of them my Lord?"

"Robb no!" Catelyn says.

"Mother!"  
"This is no game Robb…Men die in war and don't come back."

"Mother I have to show strength. What do you think the other Northern Lords will do when they learn my father has been unjustly arrested?"

She sighs and nods. "If you go to war I may be able to convince the Free Folk to fight with you."

Robb smiles, "As much as I would like to see the look on those southerners when they see a Giant and a Mammoth. I cannot ask this of you."

"You didn't ask I offered."

"And I must say no. The deal with the Free Folk was to man the wall not fight our wars."

"And if you are defeated, those Southern twats will come for us."

"I will have Houses Tully and Arryn…We cannot lose." As time passes the Northern Lords answer the call. Lords Umber, Manderly, Karstark, Cerwyn, Cassel, Dustin, Mormont, Forrestor, Hornwood, Mazin, Mullen, Reed, Reed, Marsh, Poole, Ryswell, Glenmoore, and the newly created House that was given Bolton Lands and the Dreadfort; Lord Mikken Cas. For all his years of loyal service to House Stark. By the time the Lords of the North arrive a Raven arrives from Riverrun asking for help against the Lannister invasion of the Riverlands.


	18. Chapter 18

ARYA

When the attack happened Arya had been with Syrio Ferrel, the First Sword of Braavos. Upon arriving in the Capital Eddard Stark had hired a swordmaster for his daughter. Arya hates it when someone tries to turn her into a lady. In many ways she was like her Aunt Lyanna and those who knew Lyanna before she died often said that.

Arya ran from alley to alley, shadow to shadow avoiding the Gold Cloaks. It was easy especially since they were looking for a young girl of nobility instead of a tomboy which Arya often dressed as. The sun was setting as she was passing through the street of steel. Sleepy she climbed the roof of a forge and slept in the loft.

When she awakens she finds a large muscular boy standing over her. He places his hand over her mouth. "If you scream my Master will hear you and have you arrested. I won't hurt you." He slowly removes his hand. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Nym."

Gendry smirks, "Nym? Okay Nym what are you doing up here?"

"Just needed a place to sleep."

"Sleep or hide?"

"Both."

He sighs, "Are you hungry?" She shakes her head.

"Gendry! What's taking you so long?"

"Coming! I'll try to get you some food stay here."

Arya decides to wait for a little while for the food. Eventually Gendry is able to bring her some bread, milk, dried meat and cheese. "Thank you…"

GENDRY

When Gendry returns to the forge downstairs he finds a few Gold Cloaks talking with Mott, "Have you seen this girl?" He says showing Mott a poster drawing of Arya.

"No Sir I have not."

The man looks at Gendry, "And you?"

He looks at the drawing, "No Sir I haven't."

"If you see her let us know."

"What did she do?" Gendry asks as the man turns to leave.

"The King wants her found, that is all you need to know.

At sunset they close the forge and Gendry takes Arya more food, "You could have turned me in and earned some gold."

He smiles at her, "Not my style…Besides I saw you with your family when you entered the city with the King and the dead Prince."

"They say he's not the King's true son."

"I heard, they whisper it all over the city."

Arya drinks water from her cup, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." A few days later Arya is discovered my Mott. "Master!"

"You lying little…After all I have done for you…You hide this from me!"

"Done for me! The only reason you trained me is because you were paid!"

"Well consider your apprenticeship over with! And this little criminal is going…"

He moved so fast it took a few minutes for it to register with Arya what Gendry had done. He leaps at Mott and with one punch he knocks him out. "Wow!"

"We need to tie him up and then we have to get you out of the city."

"How?"

"I heard that there is a man here who is taking recruits for the Night's Watch."

"So."

"You can dress like a boy and we can go North with them. They may stop at…What is the name of that castle again."

"Winterfell."

"Yeah…You will be home." They cut Arya's hair after tying Mott up and head for the Red Keep where a man by the name of Yoren is preparing people to leave for the North. Gendry and Arya ask to join.

MOTT

A man finds Mott tied up the next day and calls the Gold Cloaks, "Yeah that girl Arya was hiding upstairs, my apprentice Gendry by name was sneaking her food. He lied to your men." Mott rubs his jaw, "Bastard punched me in the face." The men report this to Tommen and it is Sandor who suggests that Arya and Gendry may have escaped the city with the Night's Watch.

BARRISTAN

The journey to Pentos only took two weeks at sea as technically Pentos is across the pond so to speak from King's Landing. As soon as he comes down the ramp he spots two men looking at him. He pretends not to notice them and starts walking. The men follow him and Barristan leads them down an ally, only to be cut off by two more men.

Each man is armed with a different weapon. One man is armed with a sword, another an axe, the two men in front are armed with a mace and a spear. "I guess the Queen sent you gentlemen…How much?" They do not answer and attack. Barristan steps towards the man with the spear and cuts the spear in half. Then he spins into the man with the Mace. He swings wide causing the men behind him to step back as they glance their weapons off his sword. He opens the throat of the man with the mace and side kicks the man who had the spear in the throat; as he draws a dagger.

He leans away from a sword attack and kicks the man with axe between the legs. As he goes down Barristan takes the sword hand of the other man and beheads the last man. The man with dagger throws it at Barristan. He turns just in time to bat the dagger away. Then he buries his sword in his head. As the man with the severed hand cradles the stump he walks away.

After getting some instructions Barristan makes it to the Mansion of Illyrio Mopatis. "Welcome to my home Ser Barristan."

He hands him a letter, "Your friend sent me."

"I see…" He replies reading in silence, "Well you will stay the night while I make the arrangements to introduce you to Khal Drogo and his Khaleesi Daenarys Targaryen."

"Are the Dothraki really going to cross the Narrow Sea?"

"The recnt assassination attempt on the Queen has made it so. Khal Drogo was furious."

The next day Ser Barristan was on his way with ten guards. Khal Drogo and Daenarys are still encamped in the Lhazareen village. So they travel by sea to Meereen, then cut across land to the village, using the Khazan Pass. In all the trip takes a month and a half to reach. He is immediately taken before the Khal and his wife. To his shock Dany has three baby Dragons the size of cats.

Barristan bows to Drogo and Daenarys after he is introduced to them. At first Khal Drogo objects to his presence and why he is there. It is only after Dany explains it to him that he agrees. "I have many questions about my family."

Barristan and Daenarys walk side by side with the Black Dragon Viserion she named after her brother on her shoulder. "Ask my Queen I will answer what I can."

"My brother before he died often referred to our father Aerys as a good man. I have heard others refer to him as the Mad King…Which is true?"

He sighs, "Your father was the Mad King…In the beginning he was a good man and a good King…He was kidnapped and I rescued him from the Lord of Duskendale who rebelled against the Iron Throne. After that he became irrational and obsessed with fire and Dragons."

She nods as a tear slid down her cheek, "My mother?"

"A good woman…With a good heart. She did not love Aerys, her heart belonged to another who Aerys killed in a duel." She sighs. "Your mother loved flowers and was very devoted to her family."

"And my brother Rhaegar. Did he really kidnap and rape the Stark girl?"

He sighs, "No…Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love."

She stops and looks at him, "What about his first wife Elia?"

"She and Elia were friends…Many Targaryen Princes and Kings had more than one wife. Your brother was a brother to all the Kingsguard. He was like a son to me. Rhaegar was planning to overthrow your father. Pycell somehow learned of Rhaegar's plan, that is why Aerys arrived at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Rhaegar had planned to try and convince the Great Lords to support him in overthrowing your father. By chance he met and fell in love with Lyanna Stark. They married in secret, she was promised to Robert Baratheon. That was how the war started…"

Barristan spoke for many hours about the Targaryens before the fall. He also tells her why he left the service of Tommen Baratheon. Ser Barristan is given a hut and later speaks with Ser Jorah.

CERSEI

Despite being under House arrest Cersei still has a lot of power and influence. She summons Lord Varys. "Any word on Ser Barristan?"

"The men hired found him Your Grace. But only one lived to tell the tale with a severed hand."

"Where is he now?"

"My little birds lost track of him after he left Pentos."

"What word from my father?"

"None though my little birds say he has sent the Mountain into the Riverlands. They are burning farms and villages."

"The North and the Vale?"

"Robb Stark has called his banners and as we speak are marching into the Riverlands…The Knights of the Vale are gathering an army near Redfort."

"I need to send another message to my father."

JAIME

He had finally arrived at Golden Tooth. His father has eighty thousand men at his command. While traveling Jaime ran into Tyrion on the Gold road near Deep Den. "Father." Jaime says after entering the command tent.\

Tywin is skinning and gutting a large dear. He looks at Jaime and grunts, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The rumors about you and your sister. The rumors that you fathered her children."

"All lies!"

He looks at him, "Then why did Lords Arryn and Stark try to deny Tommen the crown? Why is Renly and Stannis calling themselves King?"

"Jealousy, a power grab. Who knows?"

"Frankly I don't give a damn! All that matters is the legacy of House Lannister. The Bloodline. You will take half the army and lay siege to Riverrun." Tywon looks at Jaime. "I need you to be the man you were meant to be. Especially if we are to survive this…We are surrounded by enemies on all sides."

"I will not fail you father."


	19. Chapter 19

THE WAR OF THE THREE KINGS

ROBB

**_To Stannis of House Baratheon_**

**_ I write this letter to pledge my support of the one true King of Westeros. Long may you reign. The North is yours Your Grace. _**

**_With Regards _**

**_Robb Stark Acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_**

Robb writes this message to be sent by Raven the day before his army is to march into the Riverlands. The message laced with a spell to kill Stannis. Then he takes Bran to the godswood. They place their hands on the weir tree. _"Greetings my name is." _

_"I know who you are and all you have done…" _The Three Eyed Raven says in their minds. _"…Do not I see all."_

_"See all and do nothing."_

_"Be careful."_

_"I mean no disrespect, but f you have such power you should do more to help people. At any rate I bought my brother here to be trained by you. Will you train him?"_

_"If he is to be the next Blood Raven then yes."_

At midnight the next day Robb leaves Winterfell with twenty thousand men. The trip from Winterfell to Moat Cailin takes nine days with the support camp, wagons, horses and supplies for the army. From Moat Cailin they travel to the Twins. This time Robb goes into the Twins to speak with Walder Frey.

"Well…well…well…Robb Stark of Winterfell…What can I do for you?"

"Father…You address Eddard Stark's heir. He is due the respect…"

"Shut up Stevron! When I want your opinion I will ask for it."  
"So the rumors are true." Robb says.

"What rumors?"  
"About you being the late Walder Frey."

He sneers, "Careful boy! You are in my house…My home!"

"And you are a bannerman of House Tully…My mother's House! And yet you sit in your castle while your liege lord's lands are under siege from the Lannisters."

"You presume to chastise me! Like some child!"

"I do! **_I am of the blood of House Stark and House Tully." _**As he speaks Robb influences his mind.**_ "And you like me come from a long and noble line. If you dislike the reputation you have earned then change it. Stop expecting favors that you have not earned…Hold to your oaths and fight for your Lord. And when the war has ended, I Robb Stark of Winterfell shall remember how Lord Walder Frey of the Twins stood for that which is right…"_**

Walder Frey looks at his sons, daughters, grandchildren, and bastards. He sighs, "Stevron! Prepare our troops to fight with the Young Wolf…You will lead them and follow Lord Stark's commands…Leave enough men here to protect the Twins…"

None of them could believe it, "Uh…yes…yes father as you command."

Walder nods, "Stand Together!"

"Stand Together!" They all repeat.

TOMMEN

When Tommen learned that Renly had declared himself King and had the support of House Tyrell he became infuriated. He sends a letter to his Grandfather to do all he can to crush the Baratheon, Tyrell alliance. He also was not pleased that his Grandfather had made an unprovoked attack against the Tullys.

"Your Grandfather had recently sent your mother gold to buy the loyalty of the Gold Cloaks." Varys says to Tommen.

"Then we will use that Gold to buy a mercenary army to help defend the Capital." Tommen summons the Gold Cloaks and convinces them to accept regular pay and not the three times pay they had been getting in order to sure up the city's defenses. They agree, "A Lannister always pays his debts and my Grandfather will be indebted to you for this sacrifice…And your King shall remember it as well." As Tommen walks away the Gold Cloaks cheer his name.

When Tommen enters the Red Keep, his Uncle Tyrion is waiting, "Uncle!"

"Nephew!"

They hug, "I am glad to see you. Have you bought any men with you?"

"Your Grandfather sent me with two thousand men." A man by the name of Bronn is with Tyrion.

"Come we shall talk in private…" They go to the King's Solar. While Bronn goes to spend some coin Tyrion had given him.

"What is this I hear about you surrendering the throne to Stannis?"  
Tommen sighs, "I know the truth Uncle."

"And what truth is that?"

"Do not play games Uncle. You are the smartest man I know. Surely you are aware of went on between my mother and Uncle Jaime who turns out to be my father."

Tyrion sighs, "Does it really matter? You are a far better King than Robert or Stannis. A far better one than Joffrey would have been, thank the gods."

They stop talking as a servant enters with wine, juice for Tommen and two goblets. "Thank you Sheryl that will be all…" Tommen says.

"Allow me." Tyrion says and pours juice for Tommen and wine for himself.

"And why did Grandfather send you?"

"To council you."

"You mean try to convince me to change my mind."

"And you need a Hand."

Tommen smiles and gives Tyrion the badge of office. He explains that if Renly wins and kills his own brother, that Tommen will try to keep the throne, If Stannis wins he will surrender it. They talk on the subject for a good while, but eventually Tyrion drops it when he sees that he can't change his nephew's mind. Then they discuss Tyrion's ideas for defending the city.

STANNIS

Renly has over eighty percent of the Stormlords supporting him and House Tyrell. Renly has a bigger army and facing Renly on the battlefield would be a huge mistake. All seemed lost to Stannis, until a raven arrived from Winterfell.

**_To Stannis of House Baratheon_**

**_ I write this letter to pledge my support of the one true King of Westeros. Long may you reign. The North is yours Your Grace. _**

**_With Regards _**

**_Robb Stark Acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_**

"This is wonderful news Your Grace." Ser Davos says after he reads the letter to his Lords, "May I suggest we move our forces by sea to White Harbor or the Salt Pans and join up with Lord Stark."

"He's just a boy." Axell Florent says, He has no battle experience."

"He does bring twenty thousand Northerners with him." Ser Davos says speaking up, "And, the Riverlands, House Tully is his mother's House. Then there is House Arryn, both will follow the lead of the Starks in this the odds are in our favor now."

"Stark and all the rest must renounce their false gods and swear faith to the one true god." Lady Melisandre says speaking up. She is a Red Priestess of R'hilor's and believes that Stannis is the Prince that was Promised of legend and prophecy. She had been on Dragonstone for the past two years converting people to her faith. More Recently Stannis had begun to believe and turn away from the gods of his fathers.

"And you Lady Melisandre know nothing of Westeros; its people, cultures, or religions. I two frown on the gods of the North. But you would have an easier time converting a bird than turning the Northerners from their gods." Lord Axell the father of Sylese Baratheon says.

"Enough!" Stannis says before Melisandre could start an argument about her gods. They decide to leave Dragonstone and set sail for the Saltpans to join the Stark forces As Stannis prepares for bed his Squire Matthos Seaworth enters the room with a tray and pitcher of lemon water. Stannis hates drinking wine.

"Will you be needing anything else Your Grace?"

Stannis is looking at the message sent to him again, "Oh…no Matthos that will be all thank you."

"Good night my King."

Stannis sets the letter down and gets into bed. It had been years since he lay in the same bed with his wife. The two of them have a daughter whose face is scarred by Grey Scale. A merchant had sold them a doll infected with the disease. It took a host of Maesters to save her. Stannis had the Merchant hunted down and tied an anchor to his feet and sent him to a watery grave. The other children Sylese bore Stannis before and after Shireen were still born.

As Stannis sleeps the raven message from Robb melts into a puddle of water, It slithers off the table to floor and towards the bed. Up the bed post it goes and it maintains its shape as it travels across the covers. It goes into his mouth, nose, and ears. He starts to shake and have the chills. His bones ache and his teeth chatter uncontrollably. "Guard!"

When the Guard on duty sees Stannis' condition he wakes the Maester and the rest of the House. "Do something!" Selyse yells at Maester Cressen who is examining Stannis.

"I have never seen anything like this before in my life. I can't your Grace."

"Allow me." Melisandre says entering the King's chamber.

"Oh…Lady Melisandre. Thank god…Please do something.

"He is the lord's chosen he will not die." Melisandre stands over Stannis and waves her hand. The jewel on her choke collar glows as she does. After a while she frowns, "I…This is impossible. I have never seen magic like this before."

"He is the Prince! The chosen of our god! Do something!"

Stannis dies taking his last breath. Melisandre had seen Priests of her order bring people back from the dead, but she herself have never done it. "He's dead." Imory Florent

says in a sad tone of voice. "The one hope against the long night is dead."

Everyone stands silently over his body. Then after many hours of silence Melisandre leaves the room. "My Lady! My Lady where are you going?" Selyse demands, but she is ignored. "No one can know of this…A secret…yes we must keep this secret for now."

"How?" Ser Davos says, "The guard who was on duty has probably spread the word by now that Stannis is sick."

"They think he is sick, not dead! We keep it that way…"

"And what do we do if we sail to the Saltpans?" Her father asks, "Lord Stark and his Banners will want to speak with Stannis face to face to pledge their fealty. Not to mention the Spider…He will soon learn the truth and so will the rest of Westeros."

"I am Queen they will…"

Axell interrupts her, "Your claim to the throne died with Stannis my dear. Our only hope is to bend the knee to Renly…"

ROBB

In a different time line Robb won many battles against the Lannisters. This time he would win the war. As he would have done, Robb allows the spy to live and sends him with a message to Stannis. Then he sends Stevron on the mission that would have been Roose Bolton's if he were still alive. Stevron is to feint towards Tywin Lannister's forces and withdraw. Meanwhile Robb leads his main forces towards Riverrun.

"For the North and Winterfell!" Robb leads the charge against Jaime's army in the Whispering woods. With Grey Wind at his side they flank Jaime's army. Many men and horses fall to Grey Wing. But Jaime is the prize and Robb means to capture him personally. The Lannister army is in chaos, as their men are caught off guard by the attack. The Blackfish joins the battle with two thousand men, exiting Riverrun through the Fish gate.

Robb cuts down twenty-one men before coming face to face with the Kingslayer. "Kingslayer!" Robb calls him in a challenge. They charge each other on horseback swords drawn. Jaime's sword is just as bloody as Robbs. Jaime has often been called the best swordsman in the seven Kingdoms and his skill almost equal to that of Ser Barristan Selmy. Against Robb Stark, his skill was nothing. Robb is faster abd stronger than the Kingslayer. After a feint Robb is able to knock Ser Jaime from his horse, but before he can dismount a Lannister man rides up on his flank. After a block, a swing, and a thrust Robb impales the man on his sword.

He turns just in time to see Jaime coming at him. Robb dives off his horse and Jaime hits nothing but air. He rolls under the horse and in two moves he disarms Jaime. "You are done Kingslayer surrender or die!" Soon Robb is joined by Grey Wind and his men. A horn sounds and what is left of Jaime's forces retreat in every direction.

The men cheer, "Long live the young Wolf!"

Two days later Stevron returns with his forces intact. The feint had worked and he did not lose one man to Tywin Lannister. For the three days Robb allows his army to rest. Then they march to Golden Tooth and defeat Tywin Lannister on the lands of his own Bannerman Lord Lefford. It is then that they receive word that Stannis is dead.

"Here is what I say to Renly and this boy King…" Jon Umber spits causing the Northern and River Lords to laugh. "It was the Dragons we bowed to! Why should I let them rule over me and mine from some fucking chair of swords?" He points his sword at Robb, "There is the only King I mean to bend the knee to. The Young Wolf! The King in the North!"

Tywin did not take the news of his sons Capture well. He had lost two battles already and news had arrived that the Knights of the Vale were marching into the Riverlands to join up with Robb Stark who was now being called the King in the North, by both the Northern and River Lords. So he retreats to Harrenhall.

RENLY

It was easy for Renly to convince most of the Stormlords to support him as King. Ever since he learned that Cersei's children were not Roberts he had been playing the Game. It was easy as Robert had named him the heir of Storm Ends in Stannis' place. With a force of eighty-one thousand troops at his back; it was also easy to convince the Tyrells to support him with an alliance of marriage.

After marrying Margaery Tyrell at Storm's End a tourney is held. The sword and joust are won by Lady Brienne of Tarth who asks to join Renly's Kingsguard as reward. After the last match Ser Davos Seaworth comes forward. "Your Grace I am Ser Davos Seaworth."

"Ah yes…The Onion Knight…I know who you are. What brings you here?"  
Davos surprises them by dropping to one knee, "I come on behalf of Lady Selyse Baratheon and her daughter your niece Shireen Baratheon."

"Why do you refer to my brother's wife as Lady? Is she not your Queen?"

"Your Grace I am sorry to say that your brother…Your brother is dead."

"That is most unfortunate. I was looking forward to seeing my brother's army on the battlefield. Arise Ser Davos."

He obeys, "Lady Selyse will renounce her claim to the Iron Throne…"

Ser Loras Tyrell laughs interrupting him, "Ha! What claim?"

Davos looks at him, thinking that some people born of nobility really did not disserve it. "…Lady Selyse only wants peace and will pledge herself and those with her to King Renly Baratheon."

"Tell my goodsister that she and my niece will always have a place at my table."

"She only asks that you leave her Dragonstone as an inheritance for her daughter."

Reny smiles, "It was my intention to give my niece title to Storm's End."

"You are most generous your Grace."

Three days later Stannis' funeral rights are held and he is laid to rest in the family crypts of the castle. Then Renly meets with his Lords and Commanders. Randyl Tarly had been made Lord Commander of Renly's armies, as of all people he is the only one to ever defeat Robert Baratheon on the battlefield. As they meet in the command tent a man runs in and hands Renly a letter.

"What is it My King?" Lord Paxter Redwyne asks.

"A message from our agents in the Riverlands. The Stark Banners along with the Riverlords and Yohn Royce with the Knights of the Vale have declared Robb Stark King in the North."

The bursts into an uproar, "Traitors!" Some scream, "Infidels!" Someone yells, "Oathbreakers!"

"SILENCE!" Loras yells.

Renly looks at Ser Davos, "Ser Davos what do you think of all this?"

"Before he passed Your brother, Robb Stark sent a Raven swearing fealty to Stannis."

"He is a traitor!" Lord Estermont yells. "And I say we should divide our forces…One to surround the Capital and the Other to deal with Tywin Lannister and then Robb Stark. We have the numbers."

Renly looks at Randyl, "What do you say my Lord?"

He walks up to the map, "Lord Estermont has a point. Lord Redwyne's fleet along with ours should blockade the Blackwater. I do not agree with attacking Tywin Lannister…" He places a lion marker over Harrenhal. "If the Old Lion is smart he will march to Harrenhal, then to King's Landing. We do not know what Robb Stark will do next. But if he is smart and I think he is after defeating Tywin Lannister twice in battle. He will hold his forces and wait to see who wins between Houses Lannister and the Baratheon/Tyrell alliance. We allow Lannister to slip through our lines and seal them all in King's Landing…Meanwhile I will lead the other half of our forces against the Young Wolf. We will travel at night so that Stark's scouts will not see us. And if you spread the army out enough his scouts will think the entire army is marching on King's Landing."

It was a good plan, but what they didn't know was the Robb is listening by warging into a rat hiding under the sword rack in the command tent. It is during this time that Robb sends Theon to convince his father to side with him and take Casterly Rock. Robb sends Theon because, he placed a spell on Theon. Theon's words will influence his father and sister to fight with Stark.


	20. Chapter 20

A QUEEN

DAENARYS

She dreams…

**_The dream scape is that of the Iron Throne and the main hall of the Red Keep. _**_"What do you want from me now, Robb Stark of Winterfell?"_

_ "I want to go home and live and peace, but those days are far away…You need an army."_

_ **Daenarys smiles, **"I have an army."_

_ "The Dothraki follow Khal Drogo…They follow strength…_

_ "And what is stronger than a Dragon? What is fiercer than a Dothraki Screamer?"_

_Your Dragons are not old enough to make war…You must go to Astapor and buy the Unsullied…Eight thousand strong…And Princess remember…A Dragon takes what it wants…"_

Daenarys awakens and over the next few days she thinks long and hard on what Robb Stark told her. Her Dragons, gave her a lot of strength with the Dothraki. Strength she did not wish to take away from her husband. They needed to be seen as equals and to do this; Daenaeys needed to make a show of strength.

It took some flirting from Daenarys and a dream from Robb to convince Drogo to allow his wife to travel to Astapor. Ser Jorah and Barristan went with her along with a hundred Dothraki guards. She also took a hundred Dothraki guards with her. They traveled by land Dany riding in a cart as she is three month pregnant.

The journey to Astapor takes a month and after a few hours of negotiations Dany and her Dothraki guards are allowed to enter the city. They are taken to the palace to meet Krazyns mo Nakloz. **_"Nothing like the swelling of a woman's tits when she is pregnant…Welcome her to our city and the Palace of Masters…" _**He says through his interpreter Missandei.

"Tell your Master that I thank him for his welcome." After some refreshments Dany and a few of her guards are taken to the training yards to see the Unsullied. Some are training and others stand at attention.

**_"Tell the White-Haired Bitch that these she see here have completed their training. They are four thousand strong."_**

"I was told that he had eight thousand Unsullied." Daenarys replies through the Interpreter.

"My Master says that the other four thousand are still training. They will complete their training in two more years. As babies the Unsullied are castrated, they feel no pain and are cleansed of all fears."

"All men fear something." Ser Jorah says.

**_"Ignorant Westerosi Knight…Tell the Andel to attend this…" _** Dany, Jorah, and Ser Barristan watch in horror as Krazyns walks up to one of the Unsullied, removes a dagger. He then proceeds to cut off the man's nipple. "**_Tell the bitch that it is hot out here…Does she wish to buy the Unsullied or not?"_**

"Tell your Master I want to buy all of them…The ones who have not completed their training as well."

"My Master asks how will you pay for them all?"

As part of the deal Dany asks for Missandei as well; after the deal is made Dany takes a tour of the city and walks along the docks where a few slaves are hanging by nails and ropes to poles. "Forgive me your Grace…But those Dragons are worth more than any army that walks the land."

She stops and looks at them, "Am I your Queen?"

"Yes your Grace." They both reply.

"Then obey me and do not question me. I am doing what I think is best." The next day Dany meets with Krazyns. She has her Dragon Drogon with her to trade for the Unsullied. The Dragon is named after her husband Drago. The trade did not go as Krazyns planned. Dany reveals that she can speak Old Valyrian and orders the Unsullied to slaughter the Masters, their soldiers, and to spare the women, children, and slaves.

**_"Rakharo!" _**He runs up to her, **_"Take fifty men, go to Khal Drogo and tell him what I have done. Tell him the Moon of his life awaist him in Astapor." _**She commands when the slaughter is done.

**_"I go Khaleesi."_**

A month passes before Khal Drogo arrives with the Horde. "Why?" He asks in his rough accented voice, speaking in the common tongue.

**_"You are Khal of Khals…I am the daughter of the Dragon. A Dragon takes what it wants. It does not bargain or beg of anyone."_**

**_ "Even its own mate."_**

**_ "I am to be a Queen…I am your wife…Your Khaleesi…A Khaleesi must be strong as her Khal; my Sun and Stars. If our son is to be the Stallion that mounts the world…His Empire begins with us."_**

Dany agreed that they should stay in Astapor until the baby is born. During the next four months she and Drogo rule Astapor. It is also during this time that the Dragons rapidly grow in size. Slavery in the city is outlawed and when a slave ship arrives, the slaves are freed, and the slave traders are arrested. A month after the baby Rhaego is born, Drogo and Dany make plans to march on Yunkai.

YUNKAI

The Yunkaish after learning what happened in Astapor prepare for war. First they send a gift of Horses to appease the Dothraki. The Horses are taken and the messengers killed. When they arrive at the city, Drogo and Dany find the Second Sons waiting for them. Eventually the Second Sons swear to serve the Khal and his Khaleesi. A trick by Captains Mero and Prendahl to get close to Drago and Dany. It is Naahario Daaharis who warns Missandei of their scheme. Daenarys orders the Unsullied to slaughter the Second Sons.

DAARIO

Daario is a bastard who joined the Second Sons at the age of ten and seven. A former pit fighter, many men had fallen to his sword. When he learned of his comrades plans he told Missandei. "So you are from the Summer Islands…How did you end up serving the Dragon Queen?" He asks walking with Missandei and a few guards through the palace. They had taken the city by storming the walls and climbing them with the Unsullied leading the charge. When the gates were opened Khal Drogo leads the charge into the city.

"I was taken from my home by Pirates and sold as a slave to Krazyns mo Nakloz. Queen Daenarys bought me or took me from him and gave me my freedom."

"So you can come and go as you please?"

"Yes!"

"And be with who you want as well?" He asks seductively.

Later in her room, they remove their clothes and make love multiple times. "So now what?" Missandei asks.

"What do you mean?"

"All men want one thing from women. Now that you had it I suppose you will never speak to me again."

He smiles, "Most men want only one thing from a woman. Until they find thee woman. I know that from the moment I saw you…I had to have you. I never considered the future until now. All my life has been survival and living at the point of a sword. Now I want more…Much more."

Eventually Daario is made a commander in the Unsullied forces. He convinces Asher Forrester and his friend Beskha leaders of the Lost Legion to join the Dragon-Horse Army.


	21. Chapter 21

BATTLE OF ACORN HALL AND KING'S LANDING

While Daenarys and Drogo begin their conquest of Essos, the war in Westeros continues. Randyl Tarly and Loras Tyrell lead half the Baratheon/Tully forces towards Acorn Hall while King Renly Baratheon leads the other half of the army towards King's Landing. Renly surrounds the city and Lord Paxter Redwyne cuts off Blackwater Bay with the fleet.

"Lord Tarly I consider it an honor to fight at your side." Loras says as they ride through the mountain passes towards the Riverlands.

"You have made quit the namefor yourself in the Reach and beyond."

"Thank you my lord. I am sure that when we face the young wolf we shall prevail."

"Never underestimate your enemies Ser Loras. Arrogance has bought down many great men." The army had assembled at Highgarden and waited a month for the forces from Storm's End to reach them. Two days later Randyl gave the order for the army to march. They marched up Ocean Road until they passed Old Oak and turned towards the forest near Crakehall. They marched through the forest towards the mountains. Any farms or villages they passed they left unharmed, so long as the people did not raise an alarm.

Randyl always marched his forces at night to keep the enemy unaware of their advance through Lannister lands. They turned through the mountains and in between Clegane's Keep and Cornfeild. The march was long and hard because they traveled through the mountain passes. Lanniser Banners were aware of their presence, but ignored them because they were after the Young Wolf.

Soon they reached Acorn Hall. "No Scouts to the West My Lord." A man reported to Randyl.

"The Young Wolf has made his first mistake." Loras says.

Randyl nods, "Yes. Because, Tywin has gone to King's Landing he believes his forces are safe from a Western attack. Make camp! We attack at dawn."

The attack would never happen as Robb has his forces already in place. He sits his horse with Grey Wind at his side looking up at him anticipating the battle. Robb raises his hand and as he does Grey Wind stands to all fours. Both he and Yohn Royce lead the Calvary charge. They are proceeded by an arrow attack from his archers.

"FOR THE KING IN THE NORTH!" His men shout. It wasn't a battle; Robb's forces caught the Baratheon/Tyrell army off guard. Many men died in the arrow attack. Now many more fall as the Calvary charges through the enemy. Both man and horse too tired from the march to put up a decent fight.

"Too me!" Randyl screams trying to rally his forces. "To me!" Less than twenty thousand men answer his call. He leads a counter attack focusing his attention on killing the young wolf. Randyl's horse is knocked over by Grey Wind. Randyl himself is caught by the Blackfish. Robb captures Ser Loras Tyrell . The battle rages on for the next two hours before the Baratheon/Tyrell forces surrender.

"Robb rides through the battlefield with Lord Royce, Great Jon, and the Blackfish at his side. "Release the prisoners and tend the wounded…Only keep those men worth keeping. Like nobles and Knights." They return to camp victorious. Later Robb has a Tyrell man, a Knight bought to his tent. "Your name Ser?"

"Ser Adryn of House Hightower."

"Ser Adryn…I am sending you to High Garden…Deliver a message to the Queen of Thorns. If the Tyrells betray Renly, annul the marriage and support House Lannister…I will release her son. She has the word of the King in the North."

"What game are you playing at?"

"My men will escort you to Highgarden. And tell Lady Tyrell that if my men are mistreated in anyway I will know and send her, her Grandson's head."

OLENNA TYRELL - HIGHGARDEN

The journey to Highgarden had taken three weeks and by now the whole realm had heard how Robb Stark had utterly defeated Randyl Tarly. "Is that all?" Lady Olenna Tyrell asks when Ser Randyl arrives with ten Stark men.

"Yes My Lady."

"Ser Michael see to the comfort of these men." She command to the captain of the House Guards.

"Yes My Lady."

She takes ink and quill to send Mace a letter.

TYWIN – KING'S LANDING

He would never say it, but the defenses Tyrion had set up is very impressive. If Renly attacked they would get one hell of a fight. Then a man reports that Randyl Tarly had been defeated in battle. "The Question now is. What will the Young Wolf do now?" Tywin says in a meeting with the King, the small council, and his allies.

"If I were him I would head west." Tyrion says

Tywin nods, "Send Ravens to our banners in the West, tell them to be ready for an attack." Tywin looks at the King. "Renly has lost over half his forces. With the exception of his naval forces I say we should strike and strike now!"

MACE TYRELL – BARATHEON/TYRELL CAMP

He sits at his desk in his tent reading the message from his mother. Mace's heart is heavy as his son had been captured by the King in the North. "Darryl!" There was only one decision to make.

His Squire rushes into the tent. "My Lord…"

"Call my Banner-Lords and do it quietly." They arrived in secret and he told them the situation.

"The Lannisters will not believe it my lord. We should just abandon them."

Mace had considered that, "To ensure we are telling the truth I will go to the King myself."

Mace leaves the camp in secret and allows himself to be captured by Lannister scouts, "I demand to see the King." When he is bought before King Tommen, Mace bows. Tyrion is present as well. "Your Grace. As you have heard…My son has been captured by the enemy. Along with Lord Tarly and many men of noble birth. I have come…"

He is interrupted by Tywin bursting into the throne room. "What is the meaning of this?" Tywin arrogantly asks.

"What do you mean Grandfather, by bursting into my throne room?"

"I was told that Mace Tyrell willing surrendered himself to us."

"Time is against me Your Grace…My Lord…I came to offer an alliance. I wish to turn against Renly Baratheon."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Grandfather please! I am King allow me to handle this." He signals Mace to continue.

"You probably have heard that Lord Randyl has lost to the young wolf and he has been captured along with my son. The Young Wolf will release them if I side with you and betray Renly Baratheon. I surrendered myself to show you that House Tyrell is serious about betraying House Baratheon and supporting the King. The true King."

Tyrion whispers to Tommen, "Your Grace. We should hold him hostage and reject his offer of peace." Tywin says aloud.

"I thank you Uncle for your advice, but House Lannister stands alone. Who will support us when and if the Dragon Queen and her Horse Lord cross the Narrow sea?" Tommen stands up, "Lord Tyrell shall be our guest and we will help them overthrow my Uncle Renly Baratheon."

As the sun rose the next day Tommen's forces strike and at the same time Lord Redwyne leads the Tyrell forces in betraying Renly's army. Margaery herself had already been taken to safety. So she could not be used as a hostage. The battle lasted until high noon. Tywin had killed Renly himself against the King's command.

ROBB

Word had come from Theon that the Greyjoy forces are ready to strike Lannisport. So he marches his army from Acorn Hall towards Casterly Rock. When they reach River Road a message is sent saying that Renly had defeated. Keeping his word Robb releases Randyl Tarly and Loras Tyrell. By the time they arrive the Iron Born is attacking the city of Lannisport.

Theon's Uncle the Reader had once been a prisoner at Casterly Rock. He escaped using an old secret passage built by the Casterly's before the castle was taken by Lann the Clever, the founder of House Lannister. Using the same sevcret passage Theon and his sister use it to sneak into the castle with fifty men and open the hunter's gate for Robb and his army.

They overwhelm the defenders and take the castle. By high noon the next day Stark Greyjoy banners are flying in place of Lannister banners. "As promised my Lord the Castle is yours to plunder minus one vault to be split between my House and that of Houses Tully and Arryn." Balon looks at Robb and they interlock arms.


	22. Chapter 22

ARYA

TOMMEN – KING'S LANDING

**_To his Grace King Tommen Baratheon_**

**_I Robb Stark the King in the North write this letter for an offer of peace. With the aid of the Iron Born I have taken Casterly Rock. The West is at my mercy. I wish an end to this conflict. So offer the following terms for peace. The North shall be an independent Kingdom with the Riverlands and the Vale as its domain. The Iron Islands shall be free and independent as well. I shall free all noble Prisoners including Jaime, Genna, Kevan, Dorma, William, and Martyn Lannister. In exchange for Eddard and Sansa Stark…And Jon Arryn…I also require the bones of the men that died in service to my father and Lord Arryn…_**

**_If you agree we shall meet at Harrenhall to exchange prisoners…Both sides to have no more than a hundred men…_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The King in the North_**

**_Robb Stark_**

"Unacceptable!" Tywin Lannister yells after the message is read by Tyrion.

They are in the small council room near the throne room. "He has Casterly Rock Father! Along with Jaime, Aunts Genna and Dorma, and our cousins…We should make peace."

"We can and we will!" Tommen says.

"Yes uncle we shall."

"You bow to their wishes and you make yourself to be the weaker."

"You are my Grandfather and I respect you. But I am also your King! And twice you disobeyed my command. Once when I asked you not to attack the Riverlords and a second time when you killed Renly Baratheon…Do go beyond my command a third time. We shall make peace."

"You give away half the Kingdom."

"Can you assure me Grandfather that you can defeat the Young Wolf in battle?"

He sighs, "No." He shamefully replies.

"Then we make peace." Preparations are made for the journey to Harrenhall after a reply is sent to Robb Stark.

As agreed each side comes with a guard of a hundred men minus a few lords and advisors. Tyrion had come with Tommen. Words are exchanged and a treaty is signed. Finally prisoners are exchanged. Jaime, Genna, Kevan, Dorma, William, and Martyn Lannister and the others for Eddard and Sansa Satrk, Jon Arryn, and the bodies of those killed in King's Landing. The two sides go their separate ways and peace finally returns to Westeros.

ARYA

By the time Arya's group reached the Riverlands, the Lannister forces are in full retreat. They are stopped by a Lannister scouting party. "Who's in charge here!"

"I am!" Yoren replies just as loud. "Name is Yoren…I'm a Ranger of the Night's Watch."

"And whom do you serve?"

Yoren hands the man a scroll, "I serve the Watch. The Night's Watch takes no part in the Realm's conflicts or politics. So let us pass in peace."

"Go on!" The Captain says and rides off with his men.

As they make camp the main Lannister Force marches by. "I hear the Young Wolf defeated the Old Lion three times in battle and captured the Kingslayer."

Arya smiles sitting nearby listening. During the journey she and Gendry had developed a relationship. She had a crush on him, but didn't think he felt the same. She being a skinny little girl with a girl's body. He had helped her keep her secret from the others they traveled with. He would stand guard whenever she had to relieve herself.

Soon they reached the Cross Roads Inn. The countryside is crawling with Stark, Tully, and Arryn soldiers. "We should sneak away." Gendry whispers to Arya.

"Why?" Arya asks.

"You told me that your mother's family ruled the Riverlands. If we can get to…"

She smiles, "Riverrun."

"Yeah…Then you will be safe."

The day before they are to leave a few Tully men arrive at the Inn. "You Gendry! And you Neal come with me." Yoren says. They follow him outside where a Knight by the name of Thell is waiting. "The two of you are going with this man to Riverrun…His name is Ser Thell Brighten."

"Why?"

"We know who you are Neal. We know who you really are. King Robb Stark sent us to fetch you and your friend." Ser Thell returns his attention to Yoren. "And the other one?"

"Are you sure? That man is dangerous."

"The King wants to grant him a pardon."

"Very well."

They are given horse and as Gendry and Arya mount them, a man with Red Hair from the prison wagon joins them. They are taken to Riverrun, bathed and given their own rooms. Three months pass before Robb arrives at Riverrun with his father and Sansa.

ROBB

He summons Arya in secret to the Solar, "Robb!"

"Little Sister…Not so little anymore. By the gods you are getting big."

"I have some things to tell you and you have a choice to make."

"What choice?" She asks with a frown.

"First tell me about Gendry." Robb smiles as she talks about him with great enthusiasm. "Do you love him?" He asks interrupting.

"What! No…he's almost a man grown…and I'm just a little girl."

"Who is becoming a woman. I have often heard you say that you would never marry. What if you could marry someone who would let you do the things you wanted to do."

Arya bites her lip while she thinks, "No such person exists."

"Really? Has Gendry ever tried to make you into a proper lady while you traveled? Did he treat you any differently when he learned you were of noble birth?"

"Well…Nooo…He…well he joked with me a lot. Some of the boys we traveled with thought we were special friends so we would play with their heads and we kissed behind a tree…But…"

"But what if I told you that Gendry is the son of Robert Baratheon. And that I can make it so that he gets legitimized and become the Lord of Storm's End. In the meantime I can convince father and mother to let you Ward with the Mormonts. They teach their women to fight all the time."

"Mother will never allow it."

"I am King even she must do as I command."

"I don't know."

"You can learn the things you always wanted to and be a lady at the same time. Then you will have someone who loves you and won't try to make you change."

He secretly hopes she will say yes. That way he doesn't have to keep her a secret from her father and Mother. His other idea is to have her go with Jacqen H'gar and train as Faceless Man. "How do you even know Gendry likes me?"

He smiles, "He does."

"You never even met him."

"Yes or no little sister."

She bites her lip, "Yes! Yes to warding with the Mormonts." He could tell she is unsure of the rest.

"Gendry will wait for you."

"By the time I am a woman he will have forgotten me."

"No he won't…I promise." Robb sends for his father.

"Arya!"

"Father!"

"By the gods where have you been?"

Robb allows Arya to explain her adventures and how she escaped King's Landing; afterwards he suggests to his father that she ward with the Mormonts. He sighs, "It is a good idea…Your mother will have to be convinced."

"If she doesn't I will command it." Robb jokingly says, "I am her King after all."

"Let's hope it does not come to that."

Later Robb summons Jacqen H'ghar. **_"Valar Morghulis." _**Robb says to the man with red hair a white stripe in it.

He smiles and bows, **_"Valar Dorhaeris."_**

"I know who you are."

"And who does the King in the North think this one is?"

"No one." Robb removes his shackles and then pours him some wine, "I also know what you seek. The Prince that was Promised…"

"The Young Wolf is a Green Seer…We know this term even in the East."

"My cousin is the Prince that was Promised…I will send you to him. For only he can save us from the Long Night." Next Robb convinces Edmure to marry Rosalin Frey. A reward to House Frey for their support in the war. With the war ended Robb returns to Winterfell as King and with his family whole.

ARYA

"Did my brother tell you?" Arya asks when they reach Wintefell.

"Tell me what?  
She smiles and decides to test him, "You are the son of Robert Baratheon."

"The former King?" He asks frowning. Arya explains how it is possible. "Okay!" He says interrupting her, "I believe you." Arya did this because Jayne Poole had taken an interest in him. He could use that to get close to her. She would watch as Jayne would throw herself at Gendry, but he would not reciprocate her affections.

"I'm gonna miss you while you are away at Bear Island." Gendry says.

"No you won't…You will have Jayne to keep you company."

"I don't like her that way…Especially when I am in love with someone else." Arya smiles, "Here I made this for you." It is a helmet made in the form a Wolf's Head. She kisses him on the cheek for the gift.


	23. Chapter 23

CONQUEST OF THE EAST

DAENARYS

Two years had passed and the Dragons were big enough to ride. Dany chose the biggest one and named him Rhaxor a variation of her brother Rhaegar's name. The other two were Viserion, after Viserys and Aerios after an ancestor she read about. From Yunkai their forces march on the city of Meereen. As the sun rose she flew over the city on Rhaxor's back. The other two Dragons following close by. Below the bells ring, people start screaming and running. Archers nock their arrows and fire into the air.

She flies to a nearby mountain and lands, **_"Viserion! Aerios! Stay here!" _**She commands in Valyiran. The Dragons respond well to her mother tongue. **_"FLY!" _**She commands to Rhaxor the Black. They dive towards the city's main gate. **_"Dracarys!" _**The Dragon rears it's head and blasts the main gate with fire. The gates and all metal parts are instantly melted. The wood burned to ash. Men manning the walls near the gate cry out as they are incinerated in the inferno.

When Khal Drgo sees the opening in the city he gives the command and leads his Khalasar in a charge on the city. They live up to their nicknames the screamers. As they gallop towards the city the Dothraki horde howl and scream as they do. They charge into the city trampling every soldier that stands up to them. The Dothraki warriors live up to their reputations. Some men leap off their horses into cluster of soldiers. Others lean to the side on the others and cut men down with one swing. Then there are those who fire arrows from the back of their horses or use two swords.

Dario Naharis leads the Unsullied into the city with the Unsullied Grey Worm at his side. Asher and Brekha follow with the Lost Legion. The fighting lasts all day until noon the next. Some defenders barricade themselves inside the Pyramids. The Unsullied use battering rams to gain entrance. Others scale the sides of the Pyramids to enter; showing their fearlessness is just as great as the Dothraki.

By late noon the city has fallen to the forces of Khal Drogo and Daenarys Targaryen. Khal Drogo declares a feast for his warriors to celebrate. The Unsullied stand guard over the city to enforce the will of the Khal and his Khaleesi while the Dothraki get drunk and make revels. Later after making passionate love, Dany is visited in her dreams again.

They are at the top of Wall in the North.

**_"Where are we?" _**_She asks._

_ **This is the Great Wall that divides the North and protects Westeros from lies beyond…"**_

****They both stare North into the lands of always Winter. **_"And what lies beyond?"_**

**_ "First I need an answer. Have you decided yet?"_**

****_She sighs, **"If you can convince Jon or Aegon to take the Iron Throne…Then yes I will not stand in the way…"**_

**_ "And the Dragon?"_**

**_ "His if it will accept him."_**

****_Robb looks at her and smiles, **"This will be the last time I speak with you, until we meet face to face."**_

**_ "Why?"_**

**_ "I need to focus on other things…There is peace in Westeros now."_**

**_ "Until I cross the sea and or Aegon lays claim to the throne."_**

**_ "Tommen will surrender the throne so long as his family is spared."_**

**_ "I cannot spare the man who ordered the death of my brother's family. Tywin Lannister must die."_**

**_ "Last peace of advice…Stay in Meereen."_**

****_This time she looks at him, **"Why?"**_

**_ "Your enemies will come to you. And then you can destroy their armies all at once. The Nobles of the remaining Free Cities are gathering in Volantis. They are angry because of the disruption in slave trade. They will marshal an army and when they do…annihilate them. Also beware of the enemies within. They call themselves the Sons of the Harpy…"_**

Daenarys awakens after Robb shares with all the information about the Sons of the Harpy. She breaks her fast with her husband Khal Drogo, her son who is now two years of agw sits in her lap eating off her plate. Missandei and Nario are present along with Ser Jorah and Asher Forrester. Ser Barristan is on guard duty.

As usual Dany takes care of ruling the city, making laws, and issuing decrees. Meanwhile Khal Drogo spends his time with their son Rhaego. He has his mother's hair and eyes, but the rest of him is his mother. He rides through the city with his son sitting in front of him. His Blood Riders at his side. Sometimes Drogo would allow Rhaego to hold the reigns and guide the horse.

"Mommy!" He yells running towards her.

"My little Dragon." She replies scooping him up and swinging him around.

"I wide horsies."

"You did! That is my little warrior."

"Dwagons mommy…I wantto see tha Dawgons!" She laughs and they all go the Great Arena where the Dragons are kept. Bones of dead animals litter the arena and off to the side a large pile of Dragon dung is being shoveled by some men. "Dwagons!" She walks up to Rhaxor and allows him to touch the Dragon. He purrs and Rhaego claps.

**_"How long do we stay in Meereen?" _**Khal Drogo asks.

**_ "A good while my Sun and Stars." _**She replies as Rhaego touches Rhaxor's teeth. They move away and walk to Viserion.

**_"Why?"_**

**_ "I will tell when we meet with our advisors."_**

**_ "Or you can tell me now Moon of life…You know I hate those meetings."_**

****She laughs, **_"Fine…Our enemies will gather and as they do we will wait here for them…When they come I will rain fire down on them and you my Sun and Stars will ride them down like the Great Stallion you are."_**

****He places his hands on her hips and fondles the lower half of her body. **_"And when will you give me another Son?"_**

**_ "What if I want a daughter…"_**

****He kisses her, **_"You can have whatever you want my love."_**

Two weeks after taking Meereen it started. The Sons of the Harpy try to ambush Unsullied men in the street, but the tables are turned. The ambushers are slaughtered as a group of Dothraki help them defeat the attackers. Three days after the attack Grey Worm leads a raid into the house of a Nobleman. Five people are taken alive.

Dario Naharis leads a raid into the catacombs of the city and slaughter the Sons of the Harpy in their nest. Once all the Sons of the Harpy have been dealt with Dany holds trials for the slaves with grievances against the former Masters. She did this taking advise from Robb Stark the last time he spoke to her.

Dany is walking in the garden holding her son's hand. Khal Drogo had gone hunting, "I need to ask you something Khaleesi." Missandei says to Dany as she is with her.

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

"Dario has asked me to marry him and I wanted to ask for your blessing?"

She smiles and is overjoyed, "Of course!" You have my blessing."

Dany plans the wedding and asks Khal Drogo to marry the two. The Wedding is held in the Great Pyramid. As usual the Dothraki are very boisterous and free in their revels. Since it is not a true Dothraki wedding there are no fights. Still there are many public sex acts and lots of wine and food.

KING'S LANDING

Tommen meets with his small council to discuss the recent news from the East. "Is it true? Does she really have three Dragons?" Tommen asks.

"It is true Your Grace…She also has her husband Khal Drogo and his sixty thousand Dothraki Screamers, eight thousand Unsullied, seven thousand men of the Lost Legion. Seventy-four thousand warriors in all." Varys says.

"If we tell the King in the North…Perhaps we can come to understanding and defeat the Dragon Queen." Tywin says.

"The last time the North saw a Dragon they bent the knee." Tyrion says. "The last time the West and Reach troops saw Dragons they burned."

"And what would you have us do."

"There is only one course of action." Tommen says.

"Not necessarily…The last time Dorne saw a Dragon they killed it with a weapon of their own design…A Scorpion." Tyrion says.

"Yes and Dorne has never shared their knowledge on how to build the things." Varys says speaking up.


	24. Chapter 24

JON

He often wished he was at Robb's side during the war. Often times Jon was tempted to ride off and join him, but he had given his word and the truce between the Northern Lords and the Free Folk was dependent on him staying with them and building trust between the two peoples. Living among them Jon had found love with Ygritte.

The moon is full and the two lovers lay under the starry lit sky staring up. "I have something to ask you." Jon says lying beside her.

"So ask!"

"Will you marry me?"

She looks at him, "You would marry a savage?"

"You know you're not a savage to me. I love you and want you for my wife."

"Does this mean you are willing to live like us?"

Jon had considered this before asking. There is a part of him of that would and wanted to live the simple life. At the same time he was raised in a castle and ever since he was made a Stark he wanted to live as a lord under the Stark name. Convincing Ygritte would be an uphill battle. "I have considered it."

"But?"

He smiles, "No buts. I would only ask you the opposite. Would you? Could you learn to live with me in castle and be my wife."

"I am of the Free Folk. We do not bend the knee."

"If you agreed to it…I would not ask you to bend the knee to anyone. I would not change anything about you."

She looks at him. "You mean that?"

"With all my heart."

"I…I don't know. If I said no…Then what?"

He sighs, "I am not sure…All I am sure of is, is that I love you."

"I guess we both have a lot to think about."

Two days later Jon rides into the village with fifty men and Mance Rayder. "Jon!"

"Mance you old dog!"

"I'm glad to see things haven't fallen to shit in my absence."

"Didn't even no you were gone." Tormund replies.

The Lord of Bones walks up, "So Mance they turned you into a proper knee bender yet?"

A feast is prepared as Jon will be leaving with Robb and Mance will be staying with his people. Both Jon and Mance think that both sides have earned the respect of the other and there was no need to keep hostages. Not that Jon or Mance were treated as such by either group. Before the feast starts Jon takes Robb to his tent to talk. "Tell me about the family is everyone safe?"

"Oh yes everyone is safe and sound and at home again. Well not Arya she is waiting for me to bring you back before she leaves for Bear Isand…She is to Ward with Lady Maege."  
"Wow…I'm surprised Lady Stark agreed to that."

"It took both Father and I to convince her, but she agreed."

"I hear you are a King now." Jon jokingly bows, "Your Highness."

"Stop it."

"So tell me about the war…I heard a few things from Bran, but I want to hear everything from your mouth."

"First I need talk to you about your Targaryen heritage"

"What about my Targaryen heritage?"

"Well, by right, by destiny…You are heir to the Iron Throne. It is your birthright. Had not your father fallen in battle you would have grown up a Prince."

"I don't want the throne."

"Why not? You would make a great King. The people will fare well under your rule. It is time to put away the boy and be the man you were meant to be. Besides do you think the Dragon Queen when she crosses the Narrow Sea will be satisfied with just the Southern Kingdoms. She has three Dragons and a large army. She will force me to bend the knee…"

"So you are concerned about your crown?"

"You know me better than that. I am concerned with all the North. Look Jon don't answer right away, think on it."

The Horns sound to start the feasting. The Elders sit around a large fire and listen as Rob recounts his war stories. Jon tries to listen, but his mind is on Ygritte and whether or not to claim the Iron Throne. He looks at Ygritte who is sitting next to him and signals her. They both get up and leave to talk in private. "I have something to tell you."

"What now?"

"Do you remember what I told you about my family?"

"Yes…Your Uncle lied about being your father. Your real father was a Prince and your mother was your Uncle's sister."

"I…I am going to claim my birthright. I have decided to sit the Iron Throne…That means if you marry me…You will be Queen." She stares at him, "Well say something."

"And what do you expect me to say Jon Stark? I thought you were considering living like my people. Living like one of the Free Folk."

"I was…But there are bigger things going on. If it were you, wouldn't you want to honor your father and mother?"

"I don't deal in ifs Jon Stark."

"Yes you do. You were thinking about being my wife and living in a castle with me."

"And now you want me to cast aside my people and for what? So others can kiss your ass!"

"You know me better than that!"

"Do I?"

She starts to walk away, "Ygritte please." He begs.

"I have things to think about. I need time to myself."

"Are you coming with me to Winterfell?" She doesn't reply and walks away.

The next day Jon leaves with Robb and his men. "Are you alright?"

"No! I asked Ygritte to marry me. Before you convinced me to be King."

"Oh! Sorry…What happened?" Jon passionately recounts the conversation. "Well if she loves you she will come after you."

"I ask too much of her."

The trip to Wintefell takes a week. When they arrive Eddard, Cat, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and the Reed children are present in the main courtyard to greet them. "Welcome home nephew." Ned says.

"Its good to be home."

Later after he is settled Jon meets with Robb and Ned in private. Jon takes a drink before he speaks. "Uncle I have decided to go after the Iron Throne."

"What bought this on?"

"Something Robb said to me."

Ned looks at his son, "And what did the King in the North say to you?"

Jon explains everything, Robb makes a few comments supporting him as they speak. "You make legitimate points, but…"

"Jon! By the gods he said but!"

Jon gets dramatic like Robb, "You know Robb everything before the word but is bullshit."

Eddard smiles, :"Are the two of you finished? Have you considered that Daenarys has three Dragons and a huge army. And even with the Vale and the Riverlands on our side we do not stand a chance against her. The Dragon Queen has the Dothraki, the Unsullied and two sell-sword armies…gods only know what else."

"You forget father…family is important to the Targaryens as well. When the Dragon Queen learns that Jon is her family and his true name. She will step aside."

"And how do you know this?"

"How long can she keep it? Especially when the people hear that there is a male Targaryen living with a better claim to the Iron Throne."

Eddard looks at Jon, "You really want this?"

"Yes Uncle."

He sighs, "Then you have my support as well. Better get used to using your Targaryen name if you want the Iron Throne."

A feast is held to see Arya off. Two weeks later Ygritte arrives at Winterfell. When he hears the news Aegon as Jon now calls himself comes running. The other family members had been told already. Bran already knew the truth from his training with the Tree Eyed Raven through the weir-tree. "You are here!"

"Of course I'm here ya halfwit."

He grabs her and kisses Yrgitte in front of everyone, "Does this mean yes?"

"Yes I will be your wife and your Queen."

Talisa, Catelyn and Sansa make clothes for Ygritte, though Cat and Sansa are uncomfortable with the future King marrying a Wildling woman. Talisa is more accepting and treats Ygritte like a sister. She even asks Ygritte to teach her how to shoot a bow to get closer to the woman and make her feel comfortable. In secret Ygritte asks Talisa to teach her how to read and dance like a lady. The wedding is held in the old ways in the gods wood before the tree.


	25. Chapter 25

BRAN

AEGON

Everyone at Winterfell had to start referring to him as Aegon. Sometimes he didn't respond when someone called him by that name. A few people would call him Jon, only to correct themselves. Robb was one of the few people who didn't make a mistake. It took some getting use to, after being known by one name all his life and then suddenly to be referred to as another. Aegon is determined to learn of and embrace his Targaryen heritage; both the good and the bad.

To prepare to be King, Aegon studied trade, history, and all things that would help him be a good ruler. He took special classes with Maester Luwin and Robb would offer his wisdom and leadership skills; as he possessed the knowledge of King Brandon the Builder.

BRAN – TWO YEARS AGO

After Robb left for the war Bran began to train with the tree eyed raven. He would sneak out of his room the way Robb taught him and go to the godswood unseen. _"The past, present, and future are like a tree. The branches are possible things that could or may have happened. The main part of the tree is things that actually happen…Some branches are weak and represent things that will never happen."_

_"So they will break."_

_"Yes…Come…Let us walk the branches of time into the past."_

**_They visit Winterfell on a day when Brandon, Eddard, and Benjen are in the yard training. Their father is present as well. _**_"Is that my father?"_

_"Yes and your uncles…Brandon and Benjen."_

_"But where is…" **He is cut off as she comes riding into the training yard on horseback. **"That is my Aunt Lyanna? That statue does her no justice at all." **They watch for a little while then they return to the present.**_

_"Why was that important?" **Bran asks.**_

_"Everything we do is important for your training. The purpose of the Three Eyed Raven…Is so that nothing is ever forgotten…So that the mistakes of the past are not repeated."_

Bran learns to warg into large flocks of birds and other animals whether they are in a group or just one. He doesn't just visit his family's past. The three eyed Raven shows him the past of Houses Lannister, Tyrell, Tully, Arryn, and many others.

_"You said I could see things that will happen. When will you show me those things?" _Bran asks one day after they had seen how House Martell had started.

"_You must learn patience…"_

Six days later the Three Eyed Raven, shows Bran a possible future event. He shows him Arya's wedding to Gendry. "_Ha! And she always said she would never get married."_

_"The future is not etched in stone…This may still not happen."_

_"Why?"_

_"Something may happen to prevent it. Gendry may die…Or get sick…People who were meant to be together never meet and sometimes people who were not meant for each other marry. I have seen it happen many times."_

_"But there are times that what is supposed to happen…happens. Doesn't it?"_

_"Yes…"_ He replies with a nod. _"I tend to avoid gazing into the future. To many variables."_

_"How?"_

He sighs, _"I probably shouldn't show this…But behold…"_ He shows Bran a path in time when Jon Arryn died and the King came to Winterfell to ask if he would be his hand. Bran cries as he sees himself fall from the tower.

_"Did I die?"_

_"No you lived, but you lost the use of your legs and many great and terrible things befell your family."_

**_To my little Brother Bran_**

**_ I have won my first battle against Tywin Lannister and we have captured the Kingslayer. Great Jon Umber along with all the Northern and River Lords have named me King. Soon we will be joined by the Knights of the Vale. Write me and let me know how your training goes. I miss you and all the family so much. We will be together again I swear it…_**

**_Love Your Brother_**

**_King Robb_**

****Robb had sent letters to every member of his family at Winterfell. "So how does it feel to be a Prince?" Talisa asks as they break their fast. Rickard is a small crib beside the table sleeping.

Bran smiles, "The same I guess."

"But now you are a Prince."

"I will be glad when this war is over. At least Robb has leverage on the Lannisters with the Kingslayer prisoner. "

With his mother and Talisa at Winterfell Bran has duties and power are limited. He sits in as his mother and Talisa the Queen give judgement to the small folk and resolve matters for the noble houses. Sometimes he is allowed to pass judgement. Once he had to sentence a man to the wall for stealing. Another man was pardoned for poaching. He was trying to feed his family and Bran gave the man a job in Winterfell.

Once again Bran and the Three Eyed Raven visit the past. This time they witness the duel between his father and the Sword of the Morning Ser Author Dayne. Bran watches as six men face off against two. Three fall to Ser Dayne and Howland Reed is wounded by him. The other Knight Ser Gerold Hightower killed a man and was in turn killed by Eddard Stark.

_"He lied to me. My own father."_

_ "And now you know the truth…" **A woman screams, **"What was that?" **He looks up, **"Who is up there?"_

_ "Come I will show you."_

PRESENT WINTERFELL

The war is over, but for the past few months Bran had been neglecting his training with the three eyed Raven. He is angry at his father and Robb for lying to him about Jon. But, mostly at his father for the lying to him about Ser Author Dayne. When his father was a quarter of a mile from the castle, his mother sent for him, but Bran did not go to the yard to greet his returning family. He sits in the window of the Broken tower looking down on everyone.

He hides from his family for several hours before Robb finds him. "So here you are."

"What do you want liar?" He angrily asks.

Robb sighs, "The Raven told me…"

"Why didn't you tell me about Jon?"

"Because you were not old enough and I knew that through your training you would discover the truth. Can you forgive me?"

"And father? What he did to Ser Author!"

"None of us are perfect Bran. We lie to protect the ones we love. We shouldn't, but people do."

"Is that why father legitimized Jon? Because you confronted him?"

"It is and now I must convince Jon to accept his Targaryen heritage."

"Because you want him to be King."  
"Aye…But not so much what I want. Its what the realm needs."

Robb walks up to him, but he turns away. Robb places a hand on his shoulder, "Family forgives…Remember the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

"I don't know if I want this power…Its too much."

"With power comes responsibility…Jon will need you for only you can lead him to his destiny and how to stop the Night King."

"What about you? You have power…Power Bran the Builder used to help stop the Night King."  
"We all have our parts to play…Don't turn away from your destiny."

After talking to Robb, Bran goes looking for his father, "Father."

His face lights up, "Bran!" They hug, "I missed you son."

"And I you father. I was angry because…Well because you left and got captured." Bran interacts with his family, especially Sansa and Arya. He comes to like Gendry and resumes his training with the three eyed Raven. Soon Jon returns home and then he marries a girl by the name of Ygritte. _"Where do they come from?" _Bran asks as they look upon the battle between the first men and the White Walkers.

_"Come we must go…In time I will tell you, but not now."_

All day the next Bran is anxious and part of him feels like he knows enough about time walking to do it on his own. So he sneaks out of his room that night and goes to the tree. He touches the tree and manages to follow the path to the time and the day when the Night King was created by the Children of the Forest. As he tries to return to his mind and the present Bran finds himself in the lands of always winter and the spot where the Night King was created.

He gasps as hundreds of thousands of Wights stand staring at the old withered weir-tree. He walks among them and finds an alter of ice. Then a White Walker riding a dead horse rides up carrying a baby and places it on the alter. Then he dismounts his horse and joins eighteen other walkers. Bran has seen enough, but when he tries to leave he finds the Wights staring at him instead of the dead Weir-tree.

The baby cries out and Bran spins around to find the Night King placing a finger on the baby's forehead. His eyes turn icy blue, _Stop it!" _Bran yells. The Night King looks up and stares at him. Then in the blink of an eye he is standing over Bran. He grabs his arm and Bran howls in pain. When he awakens the next morning Bran is in his room with his mother sitting beside the bed.

"He's awake!" Maester Luwin proclaims.

Cat stands up, "Oh thank the gods."

Bran can feel Robb touch his mind, _"What did you do?"_

_ "I…I wanted to see."_

_ "See what?"_

_ "How he was made and then something took me to a dead Weir-Tree…"_

_ "You and I have magic…But so does the Night King…He can sense you and it was he who bought you to that place…Did he touch you?"_

_ "Yes…" _Bran shamefully replies.

"Mother…It is time…I need to speak with you and father." In Bran's room Robb tells them everything. Talisa is present to support him

"How could you hide this from us?" Cat asks accusingly, "Your father could have been killed and now…"

"Cat!" Ned says interrupting her. He sighs, "I understand why you did what you did. But tell me are we in danger because of what Bran did."

"Yes…Bran is marked…That mark allows, The Night King to pass through the wall negating the magic Bran the Builder placed over it to keep the Wights from passing.

"If you possess his magic can't you fix it?" Cat hopefully asks.

Robb shakes his head, "I should have foreseen this…Or prepared for it."

Bran is crying, "I am so sorry."

Robb grabs his brother and hugs him, "No its not your fault brother. The fault lies with me."

Ned joins them, "Alright no more secrets…We should tell Jon…I mean Aegon about this."

Jon is summoned and they tell him his destiny. He is not pleased that more secrets had been kept from him. Then Robb and Bran go to the godswood to contact the three eyed Raven. Bran is unable to as he is being blocked. So Robb has to be a link between them. _"I told you patient boy!" _The three eyed Raven yells.

_"I'm sorry!"_

_ "Sorry won't fix the fact that you may have just doomed the world."_

_ "Yelling won't fix this nor will casting blame. We still have time before he reaches the wall…Are you ready?"_

_ "No! Not yet…as you say we have time…There is still much I can teach the boy…I will have to do it through a bird…"_

_ "Do what you must…I am heading for the wall to warn the Watch and the Free Folk…"_


	26. Chapter 26

QUEEN OF THE EAST

Dany is alone in her room when a vision of Robb appears, _"You again! What do you want now?"_

_ "To warn you…The Night King has found a way to cross the wall…"_

_ "How?"_

_ "I cannot go into that now…When you cross the narrow sea land in White Harbor."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "To help defend the city. Jon will be waiting for you when you arrive."_

_ "You realize that I cannot leave until the Free Cities send their army?" _

_ "I know, come as fast as you can…"_

All the preparations have been made and the enemy thinks that they have a way into the city with help from the Sons of the Harpy, but the Sons had been dealt with and Dany was sending them false information. Now all they had to do is wait. Dany spent her time with her son and husband, but Khal Drogo became impatient as they waited.

_"I ride out with the horde to fight them…"_

She sighs, _:Go if you must but promise me you will come back…"_ He kisses her passionately and the mounts his horse. The Dothraki ride out of the city heading west.

KHAL DROGO

Two weeks after leaving Meereen a scout rides back and tells Khal Drogo that the enemy is two days' march behind him. Khal Drogo rests his army for a day allowing the enemy to come to them. He is outnumbered two to one. Khal Drogo's forces number sixty thousand strong and the enemy has one hundred and fifty thousand men; almost three times his number.

_"Let is bathe in the blood of our enemies!" _His Khalasar cheer and rides with him into battle. They face the enemy head on. Drogo's army is greeted by a hail of arrows. Hundreds of men and their horses fall in battle. Some are just wounded, but keep riding. They smash through a wall of spears trampling everyone in their path.

A few Dothraki fire arrows back into the enemy. Others leap off their horses into the front lines swinging their swords. Men fall left and right one after the other. With one swing Drogo beheads a man; then he splits open the head of the next man from chin to forehead. While the enemy regroups the Dothraki ride out and swing around heading back. Before the enemy can regroup the Dothraki smash through their ranks again.

On the second attack the enemy forces break ranks and flee in all directions. The Dothraki scatter in different directions to chase them down. After three days Khal Drogo has a victory and the Dothraki regroup and celebrate. They plunder the supply wagons of food, wine, and water. They also claim the horses of the enemy Calvary for themselves.

_"We rest for two days then we head back." _He says to Jhago.

_"Eager to get back to your wife?"_

_ "I am…"_

DAENARYS

She was breaking her fast with son Rhaego, Ser Jorah, Missandei, Daario, and Asher when the alarm bells sounded. They all rush to the balcony to see thousands of ships approaching the city from the sea. Dany looks at Ser Barristan who was on guard duty. "Ser Barristan…take my son. Find a safe place for him."

"I will my Queen…"

"You all know what must be done…See to it."

Dany dresses in special armor she had made for herself. When she exits the room Grey Worm is waiting for her, with ten guards. They escort her to the arena where the Dragons are waiting. She mounts the Black Dragon Rhaxor and takes off with Viserion and Aerios following in the air. They fly high over the water circling the ships from high above until they are close enough to attack. Rhaxor leads the dive on the ships. Dany looks at Viserion and then Aerios, **_"DRACARYS!"_**

****All three Dragons blast the command ship in fire obliterating it. Then the Dragons separate and attack one ships each. Arrows fly, but they clank off the scales of the Dragons. One ship is split in half from the flames of Rhaxor's mouth. Another ship sinks by the head after being blasted by Aerios. Viserion grabs a ship by the main mast and pushes it over. Then he dives under the water and climbs up the side of the next ship and roasts the crew in flames.

Meanwhile from the city tribuchets fire flaming jars of pitch at the ships. The ships in the rear start to turn and flee, but Daenarys has Rhaxor fly over them slashing the sails with their claws. She wants the ships for her fleet. Soon the men on the ships get the idea and surrender. The battle if anyone would deem to call it that ended after three hours of fighting. A signal is sent the city and the tribuchets stop shooting.

Daenarys leaves the terms of surrender to Ser Jorah while she runs to go check on her son. Later the leaders of the allied free armies stand before her in the throne room. "Tell the Masters of Volantis, Lys, and all the rest…that slavery is over! They will send representatives to the capital of Essos to swear fealty to their new Empress. If they do not I will fly my Dragons on their cities and rain fire on them. I will send some of my Unsullied as an escort. If anything happens to them or they are mistreated in any way I will take that as an insult to me. You may leave now…" After learning that her husband is only a few days ride from the city, Daenaerys calls a meeting of her advisors.

"Do we have enough ships to carry half the Dothraki and the Unsullied?" she asks at the meeting.

"Yes, your Grace. But why only half the Dothraki?" Jorah asks.

She sighs "There is another who has claim over the Iron Throne before I do…"

She can tell that they are shocked by this revelation. "Who?" Asher asks.

"My nephew Aegon Targaryen. Son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna."

Jorah frowns and then she can tell that it dawns on him, "Eddard Stark…So the honorable Ned Stark is a liar."

"He did it to protect my nephew and I respect him for it."

"How did you learn of this?"

"I myself don't fully understand it, the best I can tell you is that Robb Stark has learned magic and can speak to people from afar with his mind. He has been using this magic to further his agenda."

"And he could be plotting against you my Queen."

She shakes her head, "No it was he who warned me about the witch and how to heal Khal Drogo."

"Then why may I ask are you heading west, if not to take the Iron Throne?"

"I am going to ensure that my nephew is made King and to help defend the west from the Night King…You Ser Jorah will rule in Drogo and my names until we return." Two days later Khal Drogo returns. Ships are already being loaded with supplies for the journey. Once the ships are loaded with food, medicine for sea sickness, men, and horses, they set sail for White Harbor.


	27. Chapter 27

THE LONG NIGHT

PART 1. BATTLE FOR THE WALL

ROBB

Upon arriving at wall he informs the Lord Commander, the men of the watch and the Free Folk Elders of the coming danger. "We cannot defend the wall. The magic that keeps the Wights from passing the wall has been weakened…Your only hope is to flee south to White Harbor, Winterfell or Moat Cailin…But the line must be drawn at Moat Cailin…"

"Your Grace…We here at the wall all heard of your great victories in battle…When I heard you had been named King in the North…My heart rejoiced. That being said; what you ask of the men of the watch is a hard thing. We swore an oath to defend the wall and the realms of men…"

"And you are not breaking your oath to take up a better strategic point…I will not argue. All castles North of Winterfell are evacuating either to Winterfell or to White Harbor…If any man here dies they will rise again in the Night King's army…"

Mance stands up, "The Free Folk will follow your lead…My people will retreat to Winterfell…"

Robb nods and looks at Mormont, "I must speak with my commanders before we make decision…"

All along the wall the Free Folk abandon the castles they had been manning and the Gift. Meanwhile The new recruits are sent to White Harbor, those with no fighting skills among the Night's Watch. At night Robb goes beyond the wall to the Weir-Tree. He places his hand on the tree and his eyes glow. **_"I now call on the Elder Folk…The High men…Come forth Titans of old and fulfill your vow…Hear my voice and come forth!" _**Using the ancient magic, he calls to the Giants who added the Children of the Forest and the First men long ago.

**_"I summon the shadow cats…The snow Bears…And the Ice Wraiths come forth and do my biding…"_**

They couldn't stop the Night King, but they could slow him down. Then Robb turns his attention to Craster. A man who through blood magic made a deal with the Night King and his Walkers. **_"Craster…I curse thee…Now Freeze!" _**The women at Craster's Keep scream in horror as Craster is turned to ice before their eyes. Then they all hear a voice in their heads, **_"Craster is dead…I killed him…The Giants will come and escort you all to the wall…"_**

THE NIGHT KING

The boy had foolishly tried to time walk without the protection of the Old Blood Raven. Now the Night King had the power to bring the wall down and cross it. But he had to be wary of Robb Stark who wielded the power of Bran the Builder. And then there was the Prince who was Promised, him to he had to wary of. If the Night King hurried, he could cross the wall and add many dead to his army.

As his army marched, he heard the old voice of Bran the Builder speaking through the new King in the North. The Giants, the Shadow Cats, and Ice Wraiths had been called upon to defend the wall. All they would is slow him down. The Night King pauses and uses his sight to spy on the movements of the warm fleshers.

A strategic move to abandon the wall, but it was also foolish. The Night King did not have to concentrate his forces on one section of the wall. He calls one of his Walkers and sends him with a large force to attack Castle Black while the Night King himself will attack another part of the wall and head for White Harbor a city with many followers to awaken.

They travel at night and hide in the snow during the day. A few days later he receives a mental image of his servant Craster who had been turned to ice. Working through the Walker the Night King animates the ice and Craster joins the Walker in the ranks if the dead. His own Ice Wraith.

CASTLE BLACK

Mormont and his men had decided to remain at the castle and defend it. Some men are on the walls and stare in disbelief as an army of Giants, some riding Mammoths emerge from the forest. "I thought all the Giants were fighting with Mance." He says looking at Robb.

"Some…Those that followed him, do so out of respect. Mance is the second man to learn to speak their language. The rest come because I called them empowered with the voice of magic…"

"By the Old Gods!" A man exclaims, as the Shadow Cats join them.

"What in the world are those?"

"Shadow Cats…" Robb replies looking at Mormont, "I am leaving…My Lord I have done all I can to slow them down…I implore you and your men to come with me."

"For years we have waged war on the Free Folk…We did so because we forgot our true purpose…We wish to give our lives to make up for generations of bloodshed."

"Then I will go North to the tree one last time and grant you all protection from the Night King's power…" Robb takes the lift down and then goes through the tunnel as the women from Craster's Keep flee south for safety.

**_"Builder." _**The Giants say as he walks among them. When Robb reaches the tree, he places his hand n it and casts a spell that will prevent the Night King from animating their dead bodies. Then he uses his magic to teleport to the tree in Winterfell.

As the sun sets the next day an ice storm rolls towards the wall near castle black. The winds blow and the snow falls. That is when the horn sounds and the Giants rip trees up, set them on fire and throw them into the darkness. Hundreds of Wights burst into flame and thousands more are outlined by the light of the fire.

"Old gods help us." Ed says.

"Arrows!" Mormont screams, "Watch your aim boys those Giants down there are helping us. FIRE AT WILL!"

A hail of arrows flies overhead towards the screeching horde, while Ice Wraiths join the battle. Living forms of men in the shape of Ice come out of the snow. They hurl ice daggers at the Wights breaking them apart. When the Wights are close enough the Shadow the Cats, Snow Bears, and Dire Wolves attack. As the battle unfolds a flock of Ravens fly overhead, heading East.

Some Wights get pass the Giants, Ice Wraiths, Snow Cats, Bears, and Dire wolves and scale the wall. "Prepare to…" The Words stop in Mormont's mouth as a Walker stabs him in the back.

"White Walker!" Ed screams rushing the Blue-Eyed creature. He tries to scoop up Mormont's sword, but the White kicks it over the side of the wall. Then he stabs Ed and is confronted by an Ice Wraith. The Walker kills twelve more men and before it can raise them from the dead a Giant hurls a Dragonglass spear head at the Wight destroying it and the other Wights it created.

THE NIGHT KING

Meanwhile the Night King arrives at the wall near Sable Hall. He points his hands at the wall and the ice starts to crack. He manipulates the ice so that it can break the stones beneath. The ground rumbles as a chunk of the wall ten feet long falls and opens a breach. The Night King Leads his army through the wall and heads for the graves at Last Hearth the first Castle in their path.

The ancient ancestors of House Umber break free of their graves and tombs to walk the land again adding numbers to the Night King's army. When they reach Last River a flock of Ravens fly overhead as the River Freezes. The Night King Stares at the birds and they scatter.

WINTERFELL

When Robb appears, Frightening his mother who is standing watch as Bran trains with the Blood-Raven. "Sorry mother."

"Sorry! You could have given me a heart attack…Where did you come from?"

"I can use the trees to move from one place to another very quickly."

"By the Seven I wish an end to all this magic."

"It will be soon."

They waited until Bran came out of his trance. "The Night King has crossed the wall and he has raised the dead at Last Hearth."

PART 2. FIRE AND ICE

BRAN

WINTERFELL – THREE DAYS AFTER BRAN WAS MARKED BY THE NIGHT KING

_"The time has come…Time to see how the Night King became the Night King…"_ The Old Raven says to Bran. Into the past they go during the age of the Andels who came to Westeros a few hundred years after the First Men. Bran witnesses the Andels who cross the land bridge and start cutting down the weir-trees tended to by the Children of the Forest. They hunt and kill Shadow Cats, Dire Wolves, Giants, and the Children.

_"Its horrible…How can they do this?"_

_ "People fear what they do not understand…Especially when it comes to the gods and what a group of people believe in."_

They watch as the Children of the forest teach the men of the Stormlands to control the weather, but instead of using their power to help they use it for their own purposes. Then the Children blow up the land bridge and retreat North. They gather at the tree that would one day become the godswood for Winterfell.

_"Give us magic!"_ A man says, _"Give us magic and we will fight the Andels!"_

_ "The last humans we gave magic to used it for themselves…No!" _A Child of the Forest named River says.

_"I swear by the Old gods that I will not…"_

_"Humans make promises to get what they want. But when it comes to time to fulfill their vows they do not!" _River replies.

_"Aye!" _A few other children say.

_"When we came here to these lands…"_ Edward Stark father of Bran the Builder says, _"…we First Men set aside the gods of the East and we made oaths to the Old gods of the West…Your gods…We seek only to protect what we have built and what is…"_

That is when Leaf the leader of the Children stands up, _"So be it…We shall grant you magic…Magic to warg into animals…and see the past, the present, and the Future…"_

_ "What kind of Magic is that?" _The man from earlier says, _"You gave the Stormlords power over the weather…Give us something that will make our enemies tremble before us…"_

_ "What is his name?" _Bran asks.

_"The Children took his name…I do not know…Watch and learn…"_

Five of the Children pull the man on the side. They say his name, but it sounds like gibberish to Bran. _"What do you want?"_

_ "If things continue this way all will be lost…The trees are memory the eyes of the old gods to watch us and to speak with us."_

_ "I know all this." _The man replies

_ "There is an ancient ritual we know of…It will turn you into a living weapon of sorts…You will command the ice storms…You will have the power to animate the dead…imagine an army of the dead…Wights to kill our enemies…Not even fire will harm you…"_

_ "Yes, give me this power…What must I do?"_

_ "You have to die." _Root says_. _They take the man North. To the far North where no one has ever gone before. They take him to a godtree and tie him to it. Then they take a shard of Dragonglass and cut the skin of their hands. Their blue blood is slathered all over the dragonglass shard. Then they plunge it into the man's chest.

_"STOP!" _Leaf yells, but it is too late. The man's eyes turn blue and his skin cold and hard as rock. His hair falls off and the ropes binding him freeze and shatter as the sky turns black and it starts to snow. _"By the old gods do you realize what you have done?"_

_ "What was necessary to save what is left and to avenge the dead."_

_ "The old gods will turn their backs on us for you have done!"_

_ "Perhaps they have already turned against us…"_ Rabbit replies.

_ "So the doom I have foreseen comes to pass like this…You have doomed the world."_

_ "We have saved it!" _

_ "Great and terrible things will happen because of the abomination you created…But you will not live to see it!" _Leaf draws a dagger and cuts her own hand. Then blue waves of light shoot out from the wound and consumes the five Children who created the abomination. They cry out, age, mummify, and turn to dust. Then she looks at the abomination.

_"I will destroy our enemies as promised…"_

She shakes her head, _"I thought you understood the old gods fool…Only the gods of the east play with magic to bring back the dead…The old gods serve forged the circle of life…and because of your makers that circle is broken…" _She points her cut hand at the Night King, **_"I take away your mind…Your voice…I bind you to this place…Your prison it shall be!" _**

_"If Leaf bound him to the tree and imprisoned him…How did he escape?" _Bran asks to the Old Raven. He explains that the children were forbidden from practicing blood magic. When Root and her friends did what they did. The old gods did turn their backs on the Children. A follower of Rhillor came to Westeros and used his magic to free the Night King from his prison. Rhilor and his followers wanted humans to follow him and him alone. So, they freed the Night King so that Rhilor's followers could save the day and people would abandon the Seven, the old gods, the drowned god, and all the rest. The Priest became the first White Walker.

_"When someone dies they take all their knowledge with them…When the Night King reanimated the Priest he gained the power to break free from the children's control…He also gained some of his memories back through the visions he gained from the Priest. That is why the Night King seeks to destroy the children and men…He felt betrayed by both…And that is why it took both Bran the Builder and Azor Ahai to stop him the first time…He was created by magic of the old gods, but he gained power from a fire god as well and is able to resist the greatest representation of godfire on earth…Dragonfire…"_

_ "Fire and Ice…It will take someone born of both to defeat him."_

_ "Aye that is why Azor and Bran failed the first time…Now Jon is the Prince that was Promised born of Fire and Ice…The power to stand equal with the Night King…"_

PRESENT

Bran is warging through the Ravens. The Old Blood-Raven had given him a task. Using the flock of Ravens he searches for the Night King. When he reaches the wall the battle is underway. _"He is not here." _Bran says to the Old Raven.

_"Think! If you were the Night King and there was an army of Giants, Wolves, Shadow Cats, Ice Wraiths, Bears, and men waiting for you…What would you do?"_

Bran hesitates, _"I…I would…I would divide my forces and attack in two maybe even three places…"_

_ "Fly and keep looking…"_

Bran flies East and after several miles he finds the Night King. With one glance the Night King sends a blast of power at him. It disorients Bran, but he was protected by the Blood Raven. That is when he hears and feels his brother. _"My brother is home I need to tell him…"_

_ "Go it is time to rest…for the both of us…"_

_ "But the Night King…"_

_ "We have time for one last lesson…Until tomorrow."_

Robb appears, frightening his mother who is standing watch as Bran trains with the Blood-Raven. "Sorry mother."

"Sorry! You could have given me a heart attack…Where did you come from?"

"I can use the trees to move from one place to another very quickly."

"By the Seven I wish an end to all this magic."

"It will be soon."

They waited until Bran came out of his trance. "The Night King has crossed the wall and he has raised the dead at Last Hearth."


	28. Chapter 28

THE PRINCE THAT WAS PROMISED

Jon traveled by Horse to reach White Harbor. The largest city on the North. It is ruled by the Manderlys, who migrated North during the reign of King Jon Stark. He gave them the land and they built Wolf's Den and the city around it. Later they built White Castle as their seat of power. The Manderlys have often been referred to as the Lannisters of the North; though not as ruthless. The Port city making them the richest family in the North.

Jon had accepted his Targaryen heritage and the name given to him by his mother. His official name was Jon Aegon Stark Targaryen to honor both sides of his family. When he arrived, Jon was greeted by Ser Wylis Manderly. The heir of White Castle. "Welcome Lord Stark." His true name and identity are still unknown to the Lords of the North. His title is a Lord of Winterfell, but because Jon is believed to be of bastard birth; he can only be titled as Lord and not a Prince of Winterfell.

"My father awaits your arrival in the main hall my Lord."

"Take me to him."

Everything Jon had heard about Lord Wyman Manderly's physic is correct. The man is overweight, "I and many other Northern Lords are concerned with this alliance, our King has made with the Dragon Queen." He expresses.

"My…" Jon had to catch himself as he almost slipped and said cousin, "…brother the King has taken the concerns of the Northern Lords into consideration. You have nothing to be concerned about. The Eastern Queen and he have come to an understanding. The North will maintain its independence and domain."

"Well I would find it hard to believe if the words were not coming from a Stark. Welcome to my home my Lord…"

Jon makes sure the men that came with him are settled before going to his own room. Later he is escorted around the Castle by Ser Wylis and his sister Wynafred. White Castle is the largest castle in the North and the tour took all day. By dinner Jon was tired, he bathed and got ready to eat with the Manderlys. Normally Jon would have to sit at another table, but his legitimate status allows him to be seated at the head table.

A few days later word had arrived about the impending attack on the wall, and people start arriving both Noble and common from the villages near the wall, the lands of House Umber and Moles Town. They also arrive from the villages around the Dread Fort. As the people enter the safety of the walled city, Jon and Wylis inspect the city's defenses.

After inspecting the wall, they go to the grave, "My brother says we need to set fire traps around the graves.

"Any word on the Dragon Queen?"

"No…But my brother says that she is on the way."

"I hope she arrives in time."

A few days later a scout arrives on horseback, "They're coming! They're coming! The White Walkers are coming!" He shouts riding through the gate and then the city at full speed. The sky turns dark a few days later. Even at high noon there is a grey cast over the land. The winds start to blow and the snows starts to falling

"Do you hear that?" Jon asks.

There is whaling on the sir, almost music like. Then out if the darkness they come shuffling, the dead and their masters riding dead horses. There were also dead animals with them and Giants that had been killed and reanimated. They stop just outside of bow and catapult range. Then the crowd parts as the Night King comes forward. Jon looks at him and he at Jon.

"What are they waiting for?" Great Jon asks.

The Night King raises his hands and that is when the bells start ringing for the grave to alert them of the attack from within. "The Graveyard!" Ser Wylis says.

"Aye!" Then they hear the explosions from the fire traps to kill the dead again as they rise from their tombs and graves

That is when the dead start to advance. "Fire at will!" Ser Wylis commands. The sky is lit up by flaming rocks, jars of pitch, and flaming arrows fly into the ranks of the dead. They save the Dragonglass arrow heads in case the enemy gets inside the city.

A man runs up, "My lord we need more men at the Graveyard!"

"I'll go!" Great Jon roars, "You men come with me!" Soon they pile up on the wall and start climbing.

"Now!" Ser Wylis commands. They drop flaming tar on the Wights as they try to climb the walls.

The Gate is breached!" A man screams.

"I'll go!" Jon and Ghost run towards the main gate and arrive just as the doors shatter after being frozen solid.

"Archers!" A man yells commanding the gate force. They fire the Dragonglass arrows, but Jon has a spear in his hand and spots a Walker. He throws the spear and hits the Walker. It shatters and after it dies thousands of Wights stop moving. The men cheer as Jon draws a sword made of Dragonglass.

"Forward!" He kills six Wights before withdrawing to catch his breath. "PHALANX! Lock shields!" Jon yells. The defenders are able to bottleneck the enemy until they start climbing the walls to the left and right of the shattered main gate.

"My Lord we should fall back."  
Jon nods, "Fall back to secondary position! Fall back!" The city had been divided by wooden walls to slow the enemy down. There are archers on the roofs and the top of the wooden wall. A few houses are set on fire to slow the enemy. Water trenches had been dug to prevent the fire from spreading and the houses drenched in sea water.

As Jon joins the men on the wall at the rally point a raven, flies down and lands on his shoulder, _"Jon! Jon! Can you hear me?"_

"Bran!" He says out loud causing men nearby to look at him.

"My Lord?"

"Nothing…I uh…I thought I saw someone."

_"Think Jon and I will hear you…Remember?"_

_"Yes…What is it? I am a little busy now."_

_"Jon you have to wake the Dragon."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"You were born of Fire and Ice…Jon…Only when you wake the Dragon can you defeat the Night King…I cannot do it for you…Your power is greater than mine."_

_"What must I do…" _He asks firing an arrow at a Wight. After Bran tells him he leaves the wall.

"My Lord! Where are you going?" Ser Wylis yells after him.

As Jon runs through the street a man yells, "DRAGON!"

He stops and looks up as two Dragons fly overhead. The large black one has someone riding it. Jon runs to White Castle. "Open the gate!" He yells. They open the small door. As Jon enters the courtyard a green Dragon lands. "Hold your fire!" Jon yells, "Do not attack it!" The men around watch in wonder as Jon walks up to the Dragon. It roars at him, but he does not move. "I am the Prince that was Promised…Born of Fire and Ice…Winter is coming with Fire and Blood…" The Dragon opens its mouth and blasts Jon in its fire. He does not cry out, he can feel the heat, but he is not in pain.

He raises his hands as his clothes burn off and the flames gather into a ball above his raised hands He hurls the ball of fire into the air. Those gathered fall to their knees. "BLOOD OF MY BLOOD!" They all say. Naked Jon climbs onto the Dragons back and they fly off.

DAENARYS

_"I do not like this." _Khal Drogo says to her.

_"The battle has already begun…I will fly ahead with the Dragons…"_

He grabs her and kisses Dany. _"Leave some for us…"_

Daenarys climbs up Rhaxor's back and takes off with Viserion and Aerios following. The three miles melt away quickly and from the air she can see flaming projectiles flying over the city buildings. When she reaches the city, Viserion flies off from the group, _"VISERION!" _The Dragon ignores her.

"DRAGON!" Someone in one of the archer towers screams.

Daenarys returns her attention to what is happening below, and she cannot believe what she is seeing. _"DRACARYS!" _Rhaxor and Aerios blast the wights below the second wall. _"Aerios!" _She commands pointing to the North gate. The Dragon flies off to fight the wights at the North Gate. As Rhaxor pulls a bright ball of fire rising into the sky catches Dany's attention. It explodes high in the air. Then from the castle in the center of the city Viserion arises with a naked man on his back.

"So…He must be my nephew." Dany whispers.

JON

He nods to Daenarys and flies out towards the main gate. _"DRACARYS!" _He says on instinct. His Dragon blasts the wights swarming through the main gate. Then suddenly a fog rises and the Wights start to retreat. "No, you don't." Jon says. He dives into the power within and with a thought and wave of his hand the fog dissipates.

Jon can see the wights and orders his Dragon to dive on them again. As they climb back up Jon enters the Dragon's mind to see if it already had a name. "Viserion after your mother's brother…Alright Viserion…" They fly to the North Gate and are joined by Daenarys who waves from the back of her Dragon. They land on the gate as the rest of the Wights retreat.

After they fly through the countryside Jon and Dany fly back to White Castle. He is given clothes and as Jon dresses Khal Drogo arrives with the fleet and the army. _"My Sun and Stars this is my Nephew King Jon Aegon Stark Targaeryen…"_

_ "And honor to meet my wife's kinsman."_

"Tell him that I am honored to meet my Aunt's husband…"

_"He is not like your brother, is he?" _Drogo asks.

_"No, he is Dragon and he knows how to fight…"_

"We need to find the Night King and end this."

"I agree…" She replies after telling Drogo what he said.


	29. Chapter 29

END GAME

THE NIGHT KING

He did not feel fear or any other emotion. But from all the memories he possessed from those he animated he knows what it is. He returns to the wall and castle Black. The tree is his goal. He touches the tree and uses his power to animate the dead all over Westeros.

WINTERFELL

JON

Jon and Daenarys flew to Winterfell and to his surprise it was not under attack. Bran had become the new Blood Raven and with Robb's help he they were able to shield Winterfell from the Night King using the Weir-tree to amplify their powers. "So the Old Blood Raven gave you his power and then he died."

"Yes, that is how it works…I can draw life force from the tree to live beyond my time…And when I find someone to replace me I pass all my knowledge and power to them…"

"And you are not as powerful as I am."

It was more of statement than a question. "You are of the North Jon and of House Targaryen…The power from both Houses make you a force to be reckoned with."

"And this Night King?" Daenarys asks.

"He has power, but he will never be as powerful as you."

"Unless he kills one of your Dragons and reanimates it." Robb says.

Khal Drgo can understand what is being said for two reasons. One he had been learning the common tongue from Dany and Missandei. The second is because Robb is translating what he does not understand mentally. "Magic!" He says spitting. "We hunt the Night King…"

"He is right…" Robb says, "Find the Night King. Kill him and end this."

"As we speak the Night King is using the weir-trees to amplify his power and raise the dead all over Westeros." Bran says.

"Where is he?" Jon asks.

"At the wall by the tree…"

Jon looks at Daenarys, "Come."

"Wait!" Robb looks at his father, "Father Give Jon your sword…Channel your power through the sword and kill the Bastard…"

Ygritte grabs him and kisses him, "Come back to me."

He smiles, "I will." Jon and Dany, leave immediately heading North and as they fly they see the dead marching south towards King's Landing. When they arrive, the Walkers are standing on the top of the wall armed with Ice Spears. They hurl them at Dragons, but Jon uses his power and shatters the spears before they touch the Dragons. Then he manipulates the Ice on the walls and throw the Walkers off the top. _"DRACARYS!" _When his Dragon blows fire, Jon controls the fire and sends it in a ring trapping the Night King.

He tries to extinguish the flames, but Jon is off Fire and Ice and he cannot overpower the flames. The Dragon lands and Jon dismounts. Unsheathing Ice his Uncle's Great Valyrian sword. "Time to die demon!" They charge each other and fight, the Night King's Ice weapon shatters across Ice as Jon channels his power through the blade. He manages to cut off his hand and then impale the Night King n the sword.

"Thank you…" He says with a smile before shattering to nothing. All over the Westeros the dead who had been reanimated fall still. The Walkers shatter into nothing as the Night King who created them had done. It was over, the living had won, and the Prince that was Promised had fulfilled his destiny.

Jon rested by the tree and is soon joined by Daenarys. "You did it."

He nods as the Dragons fly off to go hunting, "We did it." After the Dragons return they fly back to Winterfell, where a feast and a celebration is well underway. Ravens fly back and forth across Westeros sharing the news of what happened. The dead attacked castles and villages all over the country, except the Iron Isles. Apparently, their words hold true. What is Dead may never die is part of a spell that protects the Island from the dead being reanimated.

As people celebrate Jon grabs Ygritte, "Come my Queen lets go make a baby…" She smiles and they run to his room and do not leave for the next two days. Jon has food bought to the room. A few days later Ygritte learns she is pregnant with their child.

"So, you are still alive." Robb says when they walk into the main hall.

"You're one to talk cousin." Jon replies. "Where is Dany?"

"Gone to White Harbor with Khal Drogo om Dragonback. The Dothraki Lord got restless. You are to fly to White Harbor and then sail with them to King's Landing. King Tommen will surrender the throne to you then."

Jon looks at Ygritte, "Ready to be a Queen?"

She smiles, "Its now or never."

ROBB

He smiles as they fly off, "You did it." Talisa says.

He grabs her and places his hand on her stomach, "We did didn't we. Everyone is safe and the future is bright."

"You know what will happen?"

Robb shakes his head, "Not a clue…I don't need to look."


	30. Chapter 30

KINGS AND QUEENS

PART 1. DAENARYS AND JON

TOMMEN

**_To the good people of King's Landing_**

**_I Tommen…First of his name, King of the Andels and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm…Do hereby let it be known to you, that a war with the Dragon Queen will bring suffering to the people…As such I will abdicate the throne to her…I ask for your support in this transition of power back to House Targaryen…_**

**_Sincerely, Your King_**

**_Tommen of House Baratheon_**

This letter was posted in every district of the city. Many people protested as they had come to love Tommen. He himself sat alone in his room. He had started drinking wine to calm his nerves. After all one does not easily get over seeing a pile of bones walk around with rag torn clothes. Or a rotting corpse like the man he thought was his father. Tommen would be dead if not for Sandor Clegane who got over his fear of fire and tossed a torch at the corpse.

"My King it is time." Sandor says.

He sighs, "Right!" Tommen gets up and with Sandor they go to the small council room by the throne.

"Your Grace." Everyone that is present says when he enters.

"Be seated." He looks at Varys, "Let us begin."

"We have received a Raven from Winterfell…It explains why the dead started walking around the city and why they stopped. It also says that her Grace Daenarys Targaryen will be here by Dragonback in a few days."

"So that's it?" Olenna asks. "You will just hand over the throne to a Targaryen and her savage husband."

"Lady Olenna…We cannot win a war against the Dragon Queen…"

"There are ways to win wars without calling banners and drawing swords."

"And who would get close enough to use s dagger or poison her food?" Varys asks.

"One of your little birds." Olenna replies.

"Enough! Lady Olenna if you wish to break off the wedding of me and your Granddaughter then so be it…But as I have given my word to Daenarys Targaryen I will be obligated to inform her of your, so called plan."

"It was only a suggestion, but yes House Tyrell will be breaking off the marriage arrangement."

Tommen is upset, He had fallen in love with the beautiful Margaery and he hoped she felt the same. He looks at Mace Tyrell "And you my Lord. Do you feel the same way?"

"House Tyrell will not accept anything less than a King for Lady Margaery."

"As you wish…I will not tell the Targaryens so long as you swear before all present here that neither you nor anyone of your House will take action against the Dragon Queen."

"You have my word."

They discuss other matters and after the meeting Tommen goes to see Lady Margaery. "Your Grace."

"Am I disturbing you My Lady?"

"No please come in."

He sighs, "I wanted to say to you that…Well…By the gods this is hard."

She takes his hand, "Just say it."

"I am in love with you…I love you, but soon I will not be King anymore and well your Father and Grandmother wish to break off our betrothal. I wanted to know how you feel about me?"

"I am fond of you…I am growing to like you. I am not there yet, when it comes to love…Given time…I can see myself loving you."

"Would you still marry me despite what your father and Grandfather says?"

"I don't know…Family is very important to me."

Tommen kisses her on the cheek and walks away, "You have to fight for her." Sandor says.

"What?"

"If you love Lady Margaery then you have to fight for her."

Tommen looks at Sandor, "You ever been in love?"

"Oh yes…but my face you see."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Ethel and she was the Kennel Master's daughter at Clegane's Keep."

"What happened?"

He sighs, "It is a painful story I do not wish to relive."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Any way if you love her, then go after her. Show her and her family that you will be the best thing they could hope for in a husband for her."

DAENARYS AND JON

They land in the old Dragon Pit, a half a mile from the city. The sand of the pit is littered with baby Dragon animal, and human skeletons. Jon uses Dragon fire to start a campfire. Ygritte is them as well, she had insisted on coming. Many hours later Tommen arrives with his Uncle Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys. "By the gods…I have always wanted to see a Dragon…Dreamed of it as a boy and now…"

Before anyone can say or do anything, the Dragon Aerios walks over to Tommen's group. Sandor stands in front of Tommen. _"Aerios!" _Daenarys calls, but the Dragon ignores her, "Whatever you do don't move!" She screams. They all watch as the Dragon sniffs Tyrion and then licks him and walks away.

"That was scary and weird."  
"I think I soiled myself." Bronn says.

"Yeah me too." Sandor says speaking up.

Tommen orders his men to set up the chairs. As they do they nervously watch the Dragons as they lazily lay on the upper ring of steps to the pit watching them. "King Tommen may I present my Nephew…Jon Aegon Stark Targaryen…"

"Stark? Targaryen?" Tyrion asks in surprise, "Then…"

"My father was Rhaegar and my mother was Lyanna."

"I'll be damned." Sandor says.

Tyrion looks at Tommen, then he looks at Daenarys and Jon. "Does this mean…you are taking the Iron Throne?"

"It does."

Tommen looks at Tyrion, "Line of succession…Since Lord Stark Targaryen is the son of Prince Rhaegar he is next in line to take the Iron Throne…"

Tommen looks at Jon, "Well…It is you I must surrender the crown to…"

"Yes."

"I trust you will be kind to those who wish to remain in service of the crown?"

"Trust must be earned, but yes, those who swear fealty to me will be treated fairly…I intend to make my own appointments…"

"About House Lannister…"

"I have no intention of seeking justice against Ser Jaime…" Dany says speaking up, "…I know who my father was and what he was. In fact, I am indebted to him for saving all those people. I cannot say the same for your father. Tywin Lannister ordered his men to sack the city…He also ordered the Mountain and Ser Armory to kill my good sister and her children. He will be judged."

"My father and I have no great love for each other. He blames me for the death of my mother. He is still my father and you just said that you are indebted to my brother. By way of thanking him will you spare my father?"

"I am sorry no. On this I will not budge."

They discuss the details of the power transition and other matters. "Your Grace…Are you married?" Tyrion asks.

"I am…"

"Oh!" Tyrion replies.

"If there is nothing else." Tommen says standing up.

"Actually, we need to speak with Lord Tyrion in private." Jon says. They wait until Tommen leaves with Sandor and Varys. "Lord Tyrion we have something to tell you…Something that will change your life…It is a secret you can share with others if you so wish."

"Sounds serios what is it?"

"As you know your father was friends with Aerys before he went mad…"

"Yes, I know…My Aunt told me."

"It seems my father was attracted to your mother and even tried to win her heart." Dany says speaking up.

"I know this as well."

Jon starts speaking again, "After he went Mad…Aerys sent Lord Tywin on a mission to Dorne. He cornered your mother and raped her."

Tyrion just stares at them, "How…I mean…Do you have proof of this?"

"No, but…Aerion did come up to you. A Dragon knows a Dragon. They only respond to other Dragons or those with Dragon blood."

Tyrion stands up, "Yes your father…Your real father was Aerys Targaryen. My cousins Robb and Bran can see visions. Especially Bran, he can see into the past. He saw it happen as if he were there."

Tyrion looks at the Dragon and then them, then he walks away. "Lord Tyrion!" Daenarys calls.

"Let him go. Robb said to leave him alone and allow him to work it out for himself after we tell him." Dany and Jon remain at the pit until Robb and Eddard arrive with their army; the Dothraki, the Unsullied and a few Northmen. Jon had asked his Uncle to be his Hand. They go up to the palace. And get settled in.

JON

"How do you like the apartments?" Jon asks Ygritte entering the room.

"I think I can get used to living like this."

They kiss, "Have you met the servants?"

"Yes…I like a few of them."

"I came to help you get dressed."

She smirks, "Ha! You just want an excuse to see me naked. One thing will lead to another. No! Get out!" She says pushing him out the door.

"But I can be a great help to you." By high noon Jon goes to the Sept with Ygritte, Dany, Ned, Lady Catelyn, Robb, Talisa, and Gendry. At the Sept Tommen surrenders the crown to Jon Aegon Stark Targaryen. Word had been spread that he was the reason the dead were stopped, he is accepted as King in Tommen's place.

A feast is held all over the city. As Jon is speaking to Bronn about naming him Lord of the City Watch Jaime approaches, "Your Grace a moment of your time."

"Ser Jaime what may I do for you?"

"I would like to talk about my brother. Tommen says that you and the Dragon Queen spoke privately with him and ever since he has been acting funny.

"What we discussed was a private matter. All I can say to you is to be there for him as a brother. He will tell you in his own time."

"As you say Your Grace…And my father?"

"Your father sacked King's Landing during Robert's rebellion and then ordered the deaths of the royal family. My brothers and sisters were killed…My father's first wife was raped and murdered…I have the gift of sight Ser Jaime…As I am seeing you now I saw it…I saw your father give the order and the Mountain and Ser Armory carry it out." Jon walks away before he looses control of his emotions.

DAENARYS

She stayed for as long as she could, then Dany goes to her room with Ser Barristan, Rhago, and Grey Worm following as guards. Khal Drogo did not attend the ceremony or the feast. "My Sun and Stars…"

He grabs her from behind after she enters the room, "Moon of my life…Missed you have I."

She smiles as he starts fondling her body, "I have missed you." She says correcting him.

"What did I say about correct your Khal woman?"

"I forget my Lord…You should punish me." She replies seductively. He picks her and carries her to the bed. He sits down placing her across his lap and gently spanks her. She moans grabbing his braid and pulling. Then she gets down on her knees and starts to stroke his erected cock.

"When do we go home?"

"In a few days my love…After the trial."

"Let me kill the Lion and be done with it."

She smiles, "As much as I would like to see that…We have laws my love."

"All this way and we did not even get to fight the dead men…"

"You did a little fighting. If it will make my Sun and Stars happy, he is free to put as much of his seed in me as he can…"

He smiles and climbs on top of her again and they make love several times during the night. A few days later she has the morning sickness and hopes it's a girl.

JON

Jon holds court two days after the feast. "My Uncle Lord Eddard Stark…come forward…I can think of no one else who I would have as my Hand…Do you accept?"

"I do my King." Ned takes his place by the King on his left. Queen Ygritte Targaryen sits in a chair at his right already showing signs of pregnancy.

"Lord Varys…step forward. I name you my Master of Whispers…Will you now swear to serve me?"

"I swear my King…"

He takes his place at the King's left, next to Ned. He officially makes Bronn Lord Commander of the City Watch and names him Lord of the Blackwater at Tyrion's request during the meeting at the Dragonpit.

The Blackfish is made Lord Commander of the King's Guard. Jon appoints Mace Tyrell his Master of Coin. Even though Tyrion is not present Jon names him Master of Laws. To better relations with the Iron Isles Yara Greyjoy is named Master of Ships. His first official act is to pardon those men, who had sworn an oath to the Nights Watch but did not fight at the wall. Then he disbands the Watch. After court, they meet in the small council room adjacent to the throne room. Ygritte is present as she wishes to attend and learn something of Southern politics.

"Lord Tyrion please stay." Jon says after the meeting. Jon kisses Ygritte before she leaves.

"I guess what they say is true. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Aye…" Jon says pouring Tyrion some wine, "Are you alright?"

"No." He says more forcefully than intended. "Sorry."

"No need…I thought you should know that your brother is concerned and is asking questions."

"All my life I wanted to be apart of the family…Accepted as Lannister and loved as family."

"I know well what you are going through Lord Tyrion. Was not I thought of as a bastard for many years?"

"Your father was Rhaegar and your Uncle raised you like a son."

"Did he? I was thinking about joining the Watch before I learned the truth. Now consider what would have happened if I had not learned the truth."

"I am still dealing with the Truth. Can anything be done for my father?"

"Short of him asking for trial by combat…no."

Tyrion stands to leave, "Your Grace."

"And the Dragon?"

He sighs, "I would like nothing more…But it must wait until after the trial."

PART 2. JUSTICE

CERSEI

She paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't, she wouldn't allow them to put her father on trial. Cersei had a special name for her enemies, the Bastard King, the Dragon Bitch, and Grey Ned were all going to sit in judgement of her father. Jaime was powerless to stop it and Tyrion would be no help. Tommen had given it all away. He could have lured them to a meeting and had them killed along with the Dragons. If he had not placed her under house arrest, she would have come up with a plan to stop them.

She decides to go see him. The Bastard King had given her permission to see him any time she wished. "I want to see my father." She said to the Unsullied guard on duty.

"Cersei! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you father. What will you do? Do you have a plan?"

"The Mountain will fight for us all in a trial by combat…"

"Good…There is no one who can stand against the Mountain."

PRINCE OBERYN

He had come to King's Landing to see justice done. Justice for his dead sister Princess Elia and her children. "The King will see you now." The Chief Steward says escorting him into the solar.

"Prince Oberyn, an honor to meet you."

"And you your Grace…and thank you for what you did. Imagine my shock when my father and sister's bones started killing people in Dorne.

"I don't have to imagine Prince Oberyn I know…"

He takes a drink, "Arbor gold."

"A gift from Lord Paxter Redwyne."

"I have heard that you intend to put Tywin Lannister on trial."

"We do."

"Then you must know he will ask for a trial by combat."

"Aye I do…The law is the law and if that is his wish, I will not deny it."

"Will you allow the Mountain to represent all three men in such a contest."

"The law allows a champion to be chosen no matter what their status…Even if it is another criminal or prisoner."

"Then I ask to represent the crown as Champion."

"I'm afraid we already have a champion."

"Who may I ask?"

"Khal Drogo…My Aunt's good husband."

"They say Khal Drogo has never lost a fight…"

"True."

"Then I request that if he is victorious, I be allowed to take Lord Tywin's head as his executioner."

"We have a saying in the North. He who passes the sentence must swing the sword…But I think I can accommodate you Prince Oberyn."

He goes to the dungeons to see Tywin Lannister, "The Old Lion…Finally I will see justice done."

"What Justice?"

"Do not play the fool Lord Tywin. It was you who gave the order to the Mountain and Lorch to kill my sister and her children."

"What do you want Prince Oberyn?"

"To look you in the eye and see if you have any decency to admit what you did."  
"You think if I confess to your believed accusations you can use it against me in the trial."

"We both know that there will be no trial…As soon as you are before your judges you will ask for a trial by combat…"

"The Mountain has never lost a fight…I hear that you are a seasoned warrior…Are you planning to face the Mountain?"

"I only wish…A champion for the crown has already been chosen…"

"Who?"

"I will let it be a surprise…" Oberyn leaves and returns to his mansion in the city.

"Well?" Serella one of his bastard daughters asks.

"Khal Drogo has been chosen to face the mountain…"

"Thank the gods." His lover Ellaria says.

"You doubt my skill my love?"

"No, but I would rather someone else fight him than you."

"They say Khal Drogo has never lost in single combat or war."

TYWIN

All he can do is wait. For a meal he requests lamb, potatoes, and wine, As he eats Jaime enters the cell. "About time."

"I was dealing with other things."

"Well do you know who the Mountain will face?"

"No…But if I had to guess I would say it is Khal Drogo…"

"Of course…The Dragon Queen's husband…Makes sense."

"Father…Maybe I would face him."

"No! You are the future of House Lannister."

"I think Tommen is the future…I told you before. I have no wish to be Lord of Casterly Rock."

"My son! Get out!"

"Father."

"I said leave! Guards!" They enter the cell, "My son was just leaving."

"Even now you will not show compassion or love."

"I knew love once…Tyrion took it from me the day he was born." Jaime does not reply he just leaves. Tommen had proven he was a good man as King, perhaps he could take the reigns of House Lannister into the future. His niece Myrcella came to see him, along with Genna, and Kevan. "Lions do not cry little one." Tywin says to Myrcella, "Now go with your Aunt."

Kevan waits until they leave, "Do you need anything brother?"

"Only that you guide Tommen…He is the future of House Lannister."

"You think their champion will beat the Mountain?"

"There is a good chance that Khal Drogo will represent the Crown."

"Oh."

The two brothers sit in silence for a long while. Finally Tywin breaks the silence, "Time for you to leave brother."

Kevan stands up, "I have always admired you brother. At times I wanted to be you."

He sighs, "And I have admired you…You are a good man Kevan."

Sleep does not come for Tywin. He stares out the window of his cell at the moon. With the rising of the sun he is bought a meal to break his fast. Then he along with the Mountain and Ser Armory Lorch are bought to the throne room. "All rise…For their graces King Jon Aegon Stark Targaryen…The seventh of his Targaryen heritage…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Southern Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm…

Her Grace…Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…Queen of the East…Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…The Unburnt Breaker of chains…And Lord Eddard Stark Prince of Winterfell and Hand of the King."

They take their seats, "Lord Tywin…"

He interrupts Jon, "Your Grace…I know what I am accused of…Let us skip all this…I demand a trial by combat…We all do."

"And who would you have champion you?" Lord Stark asks.

"The Mountain will stand for all of us." He watches as Eddard whispers to Jon and Daenarys. Probably objecting to this. He watches as the honorable Ned Stark sighs, obviously he had been out voted.

"Very well Lord Tywin…You shall have your trial by combat…All three of you will be represented by the Mountain…"

"I…we request that trial happens today…Here in the throne room."

He nods, "As you wish."

Tywin watches as the Mountain is given armor, a sword, and shield. His family is present, everyone but Tyrion and Myrcella. Then Khal Drogo enters, he smiles as the savage isn't wearing armor. He is armed with two fighting daggers and the Dothraki weapon known as the Arahk. "Let the gods judge between these men. The Mountain that rides and Khal Drogo…" His Bloodriders are present as well.

The fight begins and Khal Drogo charges the Mountain. The Mountain has strength, but Drogo is much faster and just as tall. Gregor blocks with his shield and swings his sword, Drogo ducks, underneath. He draws first blood by coming up and slashing Gregor on the under the arm. Using his shield Gregor slams into Drogo, he stumbles backwards and Gregor presses the attack. Drogo rolls forward, drawing his dagger and slashes him across the leg.

Before he can get to his feet, Gregor swings his sword again and catches Drogo on the chest and his chin. He wipes the blood with his dagger and licks it. As they fight Daenarys is breathing heavy and gets turned on by her husband's prowess in combat. Using his sword as hook, Drogo catches his sword into Gregor's, but Gregor yanks it away and throws the sword away. Then he throws his shield down keeping himself Drogo and his sword.

Tywin smiles as Daenarys stands up. Khal Drogo looks at her and draws his daggers. He attacks Gregor and manages to slash him across the face. He drops down stabbing Gregor in the foot. The two men start wrestling. Drogo's bloodriders start chanting and yelling. Gregor hits him with his shield repeatedly, but it has no effect on Drogo. He stabs Gregor in the neck and then under the arm. "Kill that bastard!" Prince Oberyn yells.

Drogo kicks him in the face. Then he takes his shield and breaks his sword arm. Gregor never made a sound. He walks around Gregor who is on his back. "FINISH HIM!" Sandor yells.

Suddenly Gregor uses his left hand and takes Drogo's feet from under him. Then he climbs on top and using his good hand to try and crush Drogo's skull. Drogo grabs his wrist and pushes him off, He raises his legs and wraps his feet around his neck and pulls. Drogo roars and breaks his other hand, then he jabs two fingers into his eyes, and finally he breaks Gregor's neck with a sickening pop. Gregor falls dead and Drogo stands up staring at his wife. She runs down the steps and kisses him before everyone.

Jon stands up, "Lord Tywin Lannister…Ser Armory Lorch. I sentence you both to die…Sentence to be carried out immediately…" Jon looks at Prince Oberyn, "…Prince Oberyn."

With a huge smile on his face Oberyn walks up as Lorch is forced to his knees. "Mercy! Oh gods please have mercy!" Cersei screams.

Tywin keeps staring at his family, as the axe comes down on Lorch's neck. He has many regrets when it comes to them. Just then Tyrin enters the throne room and walks up to the throne as the guards take him and force Tywin to his knees. "Prince Oberyn!" Jon says.

TYRION

Tyrion and Tywin had never gotten along. Tyrion had always been blamed for his mother Joanna's death. And all his life he had tried to please his father or the man he thought was his father that despite his stature, he was as much a Lannister as him. Tyrion had instructed his guard to come and fetch him if the Mountain had lost. He walks into the throne room just as Prince Oberyn beheads Lorch. "Your Grace I have a request…" He says as they force Tywin to his knees.

"Yes…"

"I wish one last word with him."

They all agree and Jon stands up, "Prince Oberyn…"

Tyrion waits in the small council chambers by throne room. "What is this?" Tywin asks entering the room in chains. The guards leave them alone.

"What is happening?"

"I asked to speak with you one last time."

"What do you want Tyrion?"

He laughs, "I want many things…The thing I want most…is for you to acknowledge that I am your son." He starts crying, "…That somewhere in your heart you love me like a father loves a son. The gods know that I have tried to be all my life."

"I have nothing to say to the monster who killed my beloved wife. You who sleeps with whores…"

"I had a wife you son of bitch!"

"A whore…" He stops, "…I have no time for you…I have an appointment with an axe. Guards!"

Tyrion decided he would have his revenge, "Wait one last moment." He says to the guard. The man leaves, "I thank the gods that I am not your son."

"What?"

There was no turning back now. "You were friends with Aerys, before he lost his mind, weren't you? Did you know Aerys was attracted to my mother as well?" He smiles as Tywin angrily stares at him, "They were lovers…I am the son of Aerys Targaryen."

"You lie! You are a liar! Joanna loved me."

"How could she love a man, who did what he did to the Reyne and Tarbeck children. I can see you don't be believe me…Bran Stark has a gift that allows him to see into the past…He saw my father and mother together…"

"No, no, you lie…Aerys was mad."

"And in his madness, he still loved my mother and wanted her and she him. So, you may die Tywin Lannister knowing this…Die knowing that I am a Dragonrider…A Dragon and a Lannister…" He was expecting to be attacked. Tyrion runs forward and drops to the ground. Down Tywin goes and hits the floor hard. "Guard! I am through with this man." Tyrion takes great pleasure in watching Tywin die. He ignores Cersei who demands to know what they spoke about.


	31. Chapter 31

LIFE

GENDRY

He was summoned to the King's Solar. "Gendry to see you my King." Ser Vardis of the King's Guard announces.

"Show him in."

Gendry enters and bows, "Your Grace. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, please sit…Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I have spoken to Lady Selyse of Dragonstone…She has agreed to my proposal. You are Robert Baratheon's son…"

"A Bastard my King."

"No longer…The papers have been signed. You are now Gendry Baratheon Lord of the Storm's End."

"Me a Lord! I don't know what to say."

"For now, nothing. My Uncle has taken the liberty of putting together your household staff. These people are trustworthy and will guide you properly…"

"Thank you, Your Grace. Um…May I inquire about Arya?"

He smiles, "Robb said you would ask about her. When Arya comes of age…and is willing she will come to you. But, can you wait that long."

"Yes, I can."

"Her mother wants her to wait until she is sixteen name days old…So three years from now. Be warned your Banner Lords will try to push their daughters on you."

Gendry spends time alone trying to wrap his head around recent events. Later he receives a visitor, "Greetings my Lord. My name is Justyn Vare…I am to be your Castellan at Storm's End. The Old Maester of Storm's End has died…I have already sent a Raven to the citadel asking them to send another. He should meet us there."

"Very good."

"When do you wish to leave for Storm's End?"

Gendry smiles, "Hadn't really thought about it…Things are happening so fast."

"Best move quickly my lord, before someone gets it in their head that they should be ruling the Stormlands. Also the King is sending a portion of the Royal army to aid you in securing your power over the other Stormlords."

"Are we leaving by ship?"

"Yes."

"The sooner the better."

"We should be able to leave by evening tide."

Gendry personally goes to see Lord Eddard Stark Hand of the King to thank him. Lady Catelyn is there as well and he gets to speak with her. After saying all his goodbyes Gendry leaves at evening tide. The rest of his household retainers meet him at the ship. The Captain of his House Guards. His blacksmith, the chief cook, the Stableman, the Kennel Master and a Septa.

They arrive at Storm's End five days later. It takes a month for Gendry to get settled in and another two to get use to giving orders. He decides to send Arya a letter and to his joy she sends one back. The two write each other and often. His first job is to host a tourney to get to know his banner lords. At the tourney he gets resistance from Lord Estermont since his sister was married to Lord Steffan who was the father of Robert. The Estermonts believe that they should be Lords of the Stormlands.

Gendry offers the man a duel and they fight in the Tourney one on one. Gendry defeats Lord Estermont and makes him yield earning the respect of House Estermont and all the other Lords. The Tourney is won by Lady Brienne of Tarth. During the feasting many Lords offer their daughters to Gendry and he respectfully declines. Eventually he announces his betrothal to Princess Arya Stark to stop the never-ending onslaught of offers.

ARYA

Life on Bear Island had been a dream for Arya. She learned to be a Northern Lady and at the same time she learned to fight, hunt, and ride. She and Lyanna Mormont became very good friends. Gendry's first letter came as a surprise, and she got teased by Lyanna and her sisters whenever she stared like a love-struck ninny on a midsummer night's moon.

When Maege Mormont learned about the White Walkers she was ready for the possibility that the dead, on Bear Island would rise, and she had traps laid, men on guard. When it happened the Mormonts were ready and only lost a few men. Lyanna was wounded, but not to death as Arya came to her rescue and saved her life.

When it ended life returned to some normalcy on the Island. By the time Arya was four and ten she was the best warrior on the Island. Her speed gave her an advantage over all the other warriors on the Island including the men. The only one who was her equal was Lyanna who was just as fast. "Two more years…" Lyanna says.

"Stop it." Lady Maege says before it turned into a war of words.

"You are no fun anymore mother."

They all sit at morning meal eating. Arya is exaggerating her eating movements ignoring Lyanna. Lyanna's older sister throws her fork down, "That's it!" She says flinging food at Arya.

"Old gods help me…" Maege says as food flies across the table. Then she is hit and everyone at the table flees in different directions. "Run and hide! I will hunt you all down!"

Later everyone is sitting down laughing about it as Maege had fulfilled her vow and hunted down everyone and made them pay in some way. On Arya's fifteenth name day, Jon, Ygritte their son Prince Rhaegar, Princess Lyanna, Robb, Talisa, their son and daughter, Eddard, Cat, Bran, Rickon show up for her name day.

"Do you want to marry Gendry?" Robb asks walking beside his sister.

She sighs, "I do…He is not like other men and I can be who I am with him."

"Mother wants the wedding to be at Winterfell."

"No…If I am to be the Lady of Storm's End…Storm's End is where it will be."

As part of her present Jon takes Arya for a Ride on Viserion. The best present she got that day. The days flow, some months go by slower that than others. Eventually her sixteenth name day comes, and she moves to Storm's End three months after. Gendry and Arya have a big wedding.

THE STARKS

ROBB AND TALISA

In another time both Robb and Talisa would have been dead, but because of his ancestor Bran the Builder, the red wedding did not happen. Robb won the war, he saw his son Ned born, then a daughter, and Talisa sits in a chair breastfeeding their third child another boy they named Karlon Stark. Before going home, he stopped at Riverrun and convinced Edmure to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. Rosalin by name and because of his influence House Frey was better thought of among the Riverlords.

The Winter lasted eight years and in those eight years Talisa had four children for Robb. Ned the eldest, Joan, Karlon, and Maegyr a girl. He watches his children carefully trying to decide who he would pass his magic on to. Maegyr is taken out of consideration as she shows signs that she will be the next Three Eyed Raven and follows Bran around. Ned is a lot like Robb, Joan is like Arya in many ways and Karlon is his father reborn.

When they visited King's Landing Joan fell in love with her cousin Prince Rhaegar and he her. A feast is held and the betrothal of Prince Rhaegar to Princess Joan Stark is announced. Robb agrees to allow her to stay on in King;s Landing to ward. It is so that she can learn to be Queen. Rhaegar and Joan marry when she turns sixteen, Rhaegar is eighteen when they marry. Daenarys and Khal Drogo come to the wedding along with a few nobles from the east. People from all over Westeros attend the Royal wedding. While in King's Landing Robb decides to pass his power on to his eldest son Ned.

BRAN

\

As time passed Bran got older and he decided to travel the world as the Three Eyed Raven. Both Jojen and Meera went with him. They traveled across Westeros helping people with his gift of foresight. In King's Landing on his eighteenth name day, Jon knighted him. Afterwads Jojen returns home to be with his father and continue learning to be the Lord of Grey Water Watch.

Bran and Meera left for Essos and traveled across the land helping people with his foresight, sword, and wisdom. As they traveled the two fell in love and married on the Island of Ashaii. They returned home when Meera learned she was pregnant. They took Moat Cailin as their seat establishing another Stark line. Upon his return Joan Stark became his ward and trained to be the next Three Eyed Raven.

RICKON

He grew up and eventually became a Knight and a member of the King's Guard to Jon. Eventually Rickon became Lord Commander of the Guard and served under Prince Rhaegar as well.

TYRION

THREE DAYS AFTER HIS FATHER'S DEATH

After the trial and execution Tyrion spent many days alone, not wanting company. Tommen had convinced the Tyrells to keep the marriage contract. The name Baratheon had been set aside and Tommen became Tommen Lannister; both he and his sister. His family left for Casterly Rock, while he remained in King's Landing. Eventually he started riding his Dragon, he started by riding with Jon and as they spent time together the two became close friends. When he was comfortable enough he started riding

Tyrion would receive letters from Jaime, Tommen, his Aunt, and even his Uncle Kevan started writing him. He would read them, but he sent no reply. "They are your family." Jon says to him one day in the solar.

Tyrion laughs, "And how am I supposed to face them…And tell them what I know?"

"If Jaime is the brother you say he is, then he will not care neither will Genna. Are you afraid of Cersei?"

He huffs, "When I was younger…Now…No…I am a Dragon and a Lion."

"Why don't you go to Casterly Rock…Tell Jaime alone first…Then tell the rest of the family. Maybe keep the Dragon here for now…I don't want you to be tempted to feed your sister to Aerios."

"And I don't want to give my Dragon a belly ache." They both laugh. Later Tyrion sends a letter by Raven to Casterly telling them that he is coming to the Rock by ship. Three weeks later he pulls into the dock at Lannisport. Everyone is present to greet him with the exception of Cersei.

"Welcome home brother." Jaime says kneeling down to hug him.

"You may feel differently after I tell you what I have to say brother." He whispers. Lady Margaery is present as well. She had been staying at the Rock to get to know people as one day she will be the Lady of Casterly getting settled into his room, Tyrion meets privately with Jaime in the solar. "You may want a drink for what I have to say brother."

"Sounds serious enough." Jaime replies pouring them both a cup. Tyrion downs his in one gulp, then he pours another. He watches Jaime's facial expressions as he reveals the truth of his true parentage.

When Tyrion finishes his story he gets up and walks over to Tyrion, "Do you really think that would matter to me?" He grabs him and hugs him, "You are my brother no matter what. And if you don't want to tell the others I will support that."

Tyrion starts crying, "You may feel differently after I tell you this…I spoke to father or your father before his execution."

"Stop it." Jaime says in a fatherly tone.

"I wanted him to admit he was my father. To say that some part of him cared about me in some way…I was a fool."

"You told him didn't you?"

Tyrion sighs, "I…I told him that mother loved Aerys even in his madness…I told him that they had an affair behind his back. I said it to get back at him one last time. He had hurt me so many times…"

Jaime grabs him again, "Shut you idiot. I know what father did to you…I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you better. Had I been in your place I would have done the same."

They let go of each other and Tyrion looks at Jaime, "You are a better brother than I disserve."

"Well are you going to tell the family?"

CERSEI

She wanted nothing to do with Tyrion, but part of her was curious about what the little imp said to her father before his execution. They had never gotten along and she doubted he would tell her. When called to the main hall to eat she refused to dine with the family. She hated Tyrion, she hated Margaery who she felt was usurping her power even in Casterly Rock. Two days after Tyrion arrived she has a dream.

DREAMSCAPE CASTERLY ROCK

_"Cersei!" _

She sits up in bed upon hearing her name. _"Mother! Is that you?"_

_ "Cersei!" _She gets out of bed and pauses as she notices something weird in the mirror. She sees herself lying in bed asleep. She looks towards the bed and it is empty. _"Cersei come quick…"_

She runs up the hall and finds her mother in her room holding Tyrion as a baby. Tyrion is also standing beside her looking at her. _"Mother! Am I dreaming?"_

It is actually Robb speaking to her through her dreams, _"Does it matter?"_

_ "I have missed you so much…"_

_ "I have missed you as well my daughter. But I have been gravely disappointed in how you have treated your brother Tyrion."_

_ "He…he killed you!"_

_ "Is that what you believe? Women die in childbirth all the time Cersei and so do the babies…You yourself lost a baby…Who do you blame for that?"_

_ "That was different!"_

_ "Family is family Cersei…Tyrion did not kill me…I died because I lost a lot of blood and my heart was grieved."_

_ "By what?"  
_She smiles, _"Tyrion will know the grief I carried…Do not blame him for that either…You broke my heart once…both you and your father with your hatred towards Tyrion…It was with my last breath that I named him…"_

She starts crying, _"I am sorry mother…I am so sorry."_

She places the baby Tyrion in the arms of the grown Tyrion and walks up to Cersei and hugs her, _"Actions speak louder than words Cersei…Blood is thicker than water…Show me you can change and be a sister to Tyrion…"_

_ "Mother…When I was thirteen name days Old I visited a witch…She told me that all my children would die…That Robert would have nineteen children and I three…"_

_ "I protected you from that future Cersei…"_

She sniffs wiping her face, _"What about Joffrey?"_

_ "Joffrey was mad Cersei…Even you could see that. He had to die."_

_ "Did you somehow kill my son?" _She asks getting angry.

_"No the gods chose his fate long ago. And I could not protect him, even though I tried…"_

_ "Is he with you?"_

_ "The gods take pity on the mad and the dumb…Yes he is with me."_

_ "Can I see him?"_

_ "You will. When your time in this world has ended…If you can change your ways Cersei…Remember the teachings of the seven-pointed Star…I must go now."_

_ "Please don't leave me_

She places her hand over her heart, _"I am always with you in here."_

Cersei awakens and hugs herself. She can feel the places where her mother touched and hugged her; it was more than a dream; her mother Joanna Lannister had actually visited her. She cries for a longtime. The next morning she cleans herself, dresses and goes to the main hall. Everyone is there, including Tyrion. "Family I have something to tell all of you…"

Cersei walks up to the table, "Before you speak Tyrion. I have something to say."

"Can it wait?" He asks annoyed.

Cersei shocks them all as she kneels down before Tyrion, "No…This has been a long time coming and it can't wait another second." She kisses him on the cheek, "I ask your forgiveness…Forgive me Tyrion…" As she speaks tears fall down her face, "…I wasted so much time on hate. I blamed you for my…our mother's death. I should have been a sister to you. I cannot change the past and it will take years for you to forgive me…All I can do is show you that I have changed by my actions…" She shocks Tyrion and everyone else even more by kissing Tyrion on the cheek again.

She stands up and walks around the table and stands before Margaery, "I owe you an apology as well. I can see how much my son loves you and you him. I wish to earn your love and respect as a mother by law…"

"Um…Thank you…" They hug.

"Who are you and what have you done with my niece Cersei." Genna asks, causing everyone to laugh.

Cersei laughs as well wiping away the tears, "Its me Aunty…I owe you all an apology. I will do better…I would like to break my fast with you all…If you will have me."

"Take a seat Cersei." Genna says.

"Please sit by me." Margaery says.

After a nudging from Jaime, Tyrion gets up and walks around the table. He stares at Cersei, "All my life…" He hugs her unable to say the rest. Tyrion does not reveal his secret that day out of fear that Cersei would revert back to her old ways. But Jaime convinces him and three days later he reveals the secret. Cersei says that it does not matter to her, that he is her blood.

TOMMEN - PRESENT

The day of the wedding finally comes; both Cersei and Olenna have a hand in planning the wedding, which is held at Casterly Rock. King Jon and Queen Ygritte attend as well with their children. As a gift Tommen is presented with a Valyrian Sword. Jon had funded an expedition to the Island and found many swords and other things there.

Robb attends as well with Talisa. Daenarys and Khal Drogo show up with their children. The wedding feast has twenty courses all planned by Genna. Jaime plans a tourney for the wedding as well. As a part of his present Tyrion takes Tommen and Margaery for a ride Aerios.

DAENARYS

Nine months after the Long Night Dany has another son. They name him Bharbo after Drogo's father/ He too has hair like his mother. Two years later she has a daughter and they name her Rhaella after Daenarys' mother, she has hair the color of her father and her mother's eyes. Despite growing up in a palace the children learn the Dothrai way. They learn to ride horses and to be fearless like their father.

Rhaegal grows to be as tall as his father and a master swordsman. No one can match him with the sword or in the Joust. His brother Bharbo is Rhaegal's only equal with the sword. Their sister a master archer and horse woman. Rhaegal and Bharbo marry noble women of the East, while Rhaella marries a Dothraki horse lord; the son of one of her father's bloodriders.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi first I apologize this is not a chapter addition...My books are available to buy on Amazon and I wanted to give a sample to try to get you guys to buy them...**

**They are Galaxy of Monsters Vol II - Vol I is in process as I made some major changes to the story and book cover**

**and **

**THE ONE WORLD RETURN OF THE GATE KEEPER**

**Here is a sample from Gate Keeper hope you check it out**

Chapter 1. Alpha Waves

**NEW MECHA - CITY**

Among the clouds over the Pandorian ocean in the west, between the continents of Terra and Valhalla of the One World is New Mecha-City. The technologically advanced city, is held in the air by ten huge graviton projectors. The city is home to four races, Techno-humans, Xothans, Agathu, and Minx. These four races use and believe in science and technology to explain the world around them. Before the One World, leaders were elected by the vote of the people. Now New Mecha-City is governed by Prince L'zan Ravenmoore, a Xothan and the eldest son of the Emperor's 13th wife.

The imperial citizens of New Mecha-City, live their lives from day to day viewing the ancient legends of the world as myth and long tales told to scare children before bed. And despite the apparent immortality of the Prince, magic is viewed as superstition and nonsense.

Space exploration is forbidden by the Empire and all theories and science applications must be reviewed by Imperial officials. The citizens of New Mecha-City see the inhabitants of the surface as inferiors and lesser beings. They often refer to them as primitives because of their lifestyles. New Mecha-City is the largest city in the world, with its towering buildings of glass, steel, and crete. An artificial continent with three levels and a population of one point one billion

The sun is setting casting a red glow on the clouds and the city. The lights of the city come on, adding beauty to the skyline and sunset. It is also the perfect time to sneak into the city. A lonely cloud floats pass the others towards the lower vents. The cloud enters the vent and despite the wind blowing through the maze of vents the cloud maintains its shape. As the cloud emerges from the vent into a side alley, it takes the shape of a female Minx with white and black stripped fur.

The catlike humanoid walks through the utility level from shadow to shadow avoiding the digi-cams "Hold it right there!" An Imperial soldier calls pointing his laser rifle at her, "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm checking the vent flow sir." The Minx innocently replies.

The soldier's gun is attached to a strap across his chest. "Let me see your ID." She hands him her ID. He scans it, "This checks out, do your job and be off." He commands.

"Yes sir." The Minx pretends to work and waits until the soldier is gone. Then she travels three blocks and comes to a panel. She places her hand on a scanner and the panel opens up to reveal a cache. She takes the bag and leaves heading to the upper level. As she walks the Minx becomes a female techno-human with white hair, her clothes changing along with her furry skin. She wears a gold and white metal shoulder pad on her right shoulder; her clothes are blue, and her boots are black. She boards the tram and travels across the city towards the eastern district. Getting off the tram, the shape-shifting woman walks another six blocks and stops at a fifty-story building.

"Who goes there?" A man asks after she presses the chime for 29f.

"The raven flies free of the crown." The woman says a secret phrase used among agents of the Avenguard.

"Come in!" The man says in excitement. The woman enters the carpeted lobby, ignoring the Android receptionist, and takes the turbo-lift to the twenty-ninth floor. As she walks up the hallway the man is sticking his head out of his apartment. "Come in! Come in! You are a sight for sore eyes."

They hug, "It is good to see you as well Carter."

She takes a seat on the couch in the living room, while he pours them both a drink, "Would you like some wine Gaross O-799?"

"Good year thank you."

"And how is our illustrious leader?" Carter asks handing her one of the glasses of wine.

"He's fine as always." She replies taking the glass from him.

"Are the War Wolves still causing problems?" He takes a seat across from her.

"Only the usual." She changes her voice to sound like a Dwarf named Thalin of House Stonewolf. "We need to be more retroactive against the Empire." Her Dwarven accent is mocking and a bit overboard.

Carter smiles, "Oh how I miss Haven."

"I can put in a word for you to be transferred."

He sighs, "No I want to do my part. Speaking of parts; what brings you to New Mecha-City?"

She takes a drink and hands him a new ID, "I will assume the identity of this woman."

"Lady Melina Cosgood." He says reading the name on the ID.

"I can't tell you the particulars of my mission. I need a scientist with a low-level reputation, but a high intelligence and he or she must have no Imperial ties."

"Follow me." She follows him from the living room, down a dimly lit hallway to his private study. Carter sits down at the terminal with her standing over his shoulder. The study is spacious with holo-pics on the wall, there is a shelf with books and trophies on it. The room is lighted by a glow dome on the ceiling. "I have several people who fit that description." He says typing on the key pad of the terminal.

She stares at the screen reading the names and their profiles. Each profile has a picture to go along with it. "Do you know any of these people personally?"

"I used to date Doctor Elenna and I am still friends with S'Kul…"

She closes all the profiles but one. "What about him?"

"Garren Carr. I only know him by reputation. He has a good head on his shoulders and they say he even has a primitive for a friend."

She studies his picture and profile for a good ten plus minutes. She reads all his accomplishments and his list of goals in life. Her instincts say use this man. "He's perfect. Set up a meeting." She says transforming into Lady Melina Cosgood. Her white hair turns red. Her breasts grow from a size two to a size three, even her clothes reshape on her body. Her voice becomes more rich and noble like. "How do I look?"

"I never get tired of watching you shape-shift like that. You look beautiful." Two days later Carter introduces Lady Melina Cosgood to Professor Garren Carr. Garren has black hair, blue eyes, and strong facial features. He is five feet and eleven inches tall.

They shake hands in the living room of Carr's loft, "It is an honor to meet you m'lady."

"Doctor Carter speaks very highly of you Professor." A robot serves them chips and red sauce.

"Would you like some brandy?" Carr asks.

"No thank you. I come to employ you in the creation of an Alpha Wave detector."

"I am not familiar with Alpha Waves. Perhaps you should speak with an expert in energy."

"No, I want you. The job pays one million gold credits." Carter's jaw drops and Carr blinks several times, "Can I count on you?"

"Um yes you can. I will have to check the imperial data base."

"No!" Melina says forcefully, "I mean. Why, do you need to check the Imperial data base?'

She smiles to reassure him, when he doesn't answer right away, "Well as I said you would need to speak with an energy expert. I know about few energy signatures and patterns, but in order to build a device like that. I would need to see a sample of the energy matrix."

Melina looks at Carter, "Well you see Alpha waves occur in nature, so why not sample the real thing. A trip North to the Ice Lands and before you object, I have my reasons for doing things this way. I will even fund the trip and you get to keep all the equipment."

He sighs, "I don't know ma'am. It would be easier to access the information in the Imperial data base. However, I have always wanted to visit the great Ice Lands of the North. Very well then, we shall do things the hard way."

It takes five days to prepare for the trip, three to get the equipment and two for the proper authorization and flight permit. Once all those things are done, Carter, Melina, and Carr leave in a sky speeder flying north high above the ocean. As they fly north the weather changes and they must descend to a lower altitude.

"So, Professor, Doctor Carter tells me that you visited the Wild lands."

Carr is driving the speeder, "Yes I did. I was on a geological survey, when this lion attacks me. That was the day I met one my best friends. His name is Aiden Reed, saved my life he did. He lives in the Capital, a black smith by trade."

The sky speeder flies over icy waters, glaciers and frozen islands. There are walruses lying on glaciers some are on the shore near the water. They moan and roar as the speeder flies overhead. After another sixty miles they land. "Here is a good spot." Garren says landing the speeder.

"It will be night soon." Melina says unpacking the speeder.

The weather doesn't bother them because of the thermo suits they are wearing. Skin tight form fitting black one-piece outfits with red lights on them. Melina doesn't need it, but she puts it on to avoid suspicion from Garren. As they wait, they eat a meal created from the sky speeder's food replicator. In the distance Melina spots a snow fox and smiles. The roar of a polar bear echoes across the snow laden landscape. Not long after the sun sets, the northern lights fill the sky.

"So beautiful." Melina says staring up, pretending she had never seen the Northern lights before.

"Yes, they are." Garren says taking a sample reading with his device. "Well I have an energy matrix of the Alpha Waves I guess we should get going."

"We should wait until the morning to fly. The weather is too bad." They sleep in the sky speeder until sunrise the next day, then they fly off. Upon returning to Garren's lab he gets started on the detector.

While Carr is working on the device Carter pulls Melina to the side, "I know you said that you can't tell me what is going on but give me something. I mean why do you really need an Alpha Wave detector?"

She looks around making sure Garren Carr is not in earshot. "I can't tell you, but if this works out the way my Prince thinks it will…The Empire will fall hard."


End file.
